While You Were Sleeping
by mad doggie
Summary: Why did he visit her so often? Why did he tell her things in his life and spent so much time with her? Yoon Ji Hoo didn't know the answer but he knew that he would like to keep her as his own private little secret. Something for himself... for once.
1. 1: of His Visits and The Thought of Her

**Chapter One : Of His Visits...**

The soft footsteps announced his arrival everyday to her; the sound of her door opening, the scrap of chair being moved as he sat down by her bedside. Sometimes he would bring her flowers and she'd play a game of guessing what flower he brought from the smell that filled up the room and chased away the antiseptic smell she so hate. She especially loved the smell of lily mixed with green tea he sometimes brewed in her room.

She didn't remember how long has she been in there or when has he started to visit but she remembered his soft voice, his soft breath if he fall asleep during his visits, his soft thumb as it grazed her cheek in caress sometimes, his smell that was uniquely his, like a blend of baby powder and spice, she cannot tell what it was.

Though time has ceased to matter in her world, she remembered the visits started with just a short interval of 5 to 10 minutes but it grew longer and longer, she supposed it because of his awkward personality needed time to get familiar with people. She tried to rationalize that she was not just any stranger to him, but maybe in his dictionary, she was a stranger.

She heard him sighed tiredly, no flower today she thought, but his smell was enough to distract her from her sleep, there was a note of sunshine in it like he just came from outdoor, maybe he fall asleep in the garden before he came. She heard him moved the chair closer and felt him took her hand in his. She can tell that he was thinking as his thumb made circles on her palm, it tickled but she couldn't do anything about it anyway… another sigh then suddenly a loud beep broke the silence, signal that he has to go, if she could sigh, she would do it now. LOUDLY and maybe stomped her foot in protest, but she couldn't. So she resigned her fate as she felt him let go of her hand probably to check for the message from the beeper. She heard him stood up, opened the door and stopped for just a few second like he regretted leaving her so soon before finally walking out then the soft click of the door.

She didn't know what make her wait for his visits… maybe one or all of those things or maybe because he was simply there… everyday.

Her parents visited, daily at first, but maybe it was too painful for them to see her this way, their visits became shorter and rare, though she didn't blame them, she knew how much they loved her. Her mother would brush her hair softly as she sang to her or talked to her about her day… her father rarely spoke, but he always brought with him a cup of her most favorite blend of coffee.

How long has she been sleeping, she didn't know… but her hair has now grew pass her shoulder. She didn't and couldn't remember what happened to her but that she was awakened in darkness one day. She guessed it must have been a long time already… it was not like she knew how to wake up anyway.

She sighed inwardly and decided to retreat to her darkness as she called it fondly, there was no term for sleeping when you were already technically sleeping.

… and so Ha Jae Kyung slept on until the next sound of footsteps…

-----------

**... and The Thought of Her**

He was very irritated; annoyed in fact that his beeper destroyed his time with her but it was his line of duty to follow what was written in that little machinery. He pocketed it back as he walked in rapid steps towards the emergency room. As he opened the door thoughts of her flew out of his head immediately.

There seemed to be a serious car accident involving school bus filled with little kindergarten kids. His heart thudded painfully as he heard all the cries in the room. Now he knew why he was called urgently, of all the doctors that were available in the hospital, he was the best with kids. His soothing tone and calm presence somehow always quiet them down.

His trained eyes quickly scanned across the room determining which patient needed him the most, his brain already processing all the wounds he saw. There were roughly 5 children with severe wounds and 10 others with less severe ones.

His eyes quickly caught her working with a little girl across the boy he took care of, her nimble hands wrapping gauge over her head, her eyes gentle as she spoke softly to her, her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Turning away from the vision he involuntarily being drawn to, he concentrated on the task on hands.

5 exhausting hours later, he sat on the floor and leaned his back on the aisle outside the emergency room. All the children were taken care of; parents were informed and explained of their children's conditions. He heard the nurses thanked him but he only nodded while keeping his eyes closed. He felt sleep tugging on his consciousness; he was about to simply sleep on the floor like he often did when tired. The nurses in this hospital have now used to find him sprawled in odd places sleeping. They even had a chart of who has found him more than others and he thought that was amusing so he let them.

Something hot touched his cheek suddenly; his eyes flew open immediately in shock. Pair of warm brown eyes met his and she chuckled as she offered her the coffee she had.

"Are you planning to sleep here again, sunbae, and let Nurse Hyeon wins the Sleeping Chart?" her eyes twinkled as he straightened and took the offered coffee from her hands.

"Maybe… I'm a bit bored of the hospital aisle on 3rd floor." He replied after sipping the coffee. She laughed at his dry joke as she took a seat beside him; the sound of her laughter soothed his current frayed nerves as he smirked at his own joke.

"You could always go home and sleep in your warm bed, you know…"

"How would you know that my bed is warm?" he smirked at her.

"Yah!!" she hit his arm and he laughed trying to escape her, only this woman can brought out this side of him. He yawned and decided to stand up before falling asleep again. Her phone rang as he helped her to stand; she fished it out of her pocket and read the caller ID on the screen. Being taller than her, he easily caught the name flashing on the screen. "Babo" it flashed. He shook his head even as he heard her said hello to the caller. Only this woman would call her fiancé "stupid". He patted her head gently as farewell as he turned to the aisle leading to his office. She waved her hand and walked away from him while bickering over the phone with her "babo".

He stepped into his dark office, the moonlight shining in from the window behind his desk illuminating the room with its soft glow. He put his now cold coffee on his desk and sat on the expensive leather sofa lounge. He decided that going home was just too much hassle, he opted to sleep on his couch; at least he had bought the best quality knowing his own bad habit.

… and so Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo slept with her laughter still echoing in his head…

-----------


	2. 2: of The Things Told

**Chapter Two: Of The Things Told**

He entered the private ward with fresh lilies in his hands. The nurses stationed there greeted him good morning, which he answered with a small smile. Everyone in the hospital knew that he spoke little and smiled even less, he was one quite doctor but an excellent one.

He graduated in half of the time other people needed and started working in the hospital even while he was still intern with his Grandfather, the renowned Doctor-President Yoon (as the nurses fond of calling him due to his position as President years back), although after he finished all of his education and took over as the head of hospital, his Grandfather preferred to practice in his small clinic rather than the hospital they own due to his frail health.

He asked for a vase from the nurse and arranged the lilies before proceeding down the hallway to her room. The whole private section has been bought for indefinite time to ensure the special patient and her family's privacy and comfort. The hospital practically has to build another private wing for other patients.

He didn't know or remembered how he ended up visiting her everyday. The first time his Grandfather told him that the wing has been booked for a close friend's daughter, he thought it was just another rich family wanting privacy, but as the Head of Hospital, naturally reports are being brought to him daily, he saw the case file titled "Ha Family" on his desk and never gave it much thought because of the common surname.

Until one night after a round around the hospital, he had the sudden curiosity over the patient, by then, she has already been there for 6 months. He remembered reading the report by the reception, stating car crash and deep coma because of the blow to the head. The accident happened in New York, she was healed physically in hospital there but transferred to Korea when the doctors there announced her in deep coma and her parents wanted her to be close by.

He opened the door to her room; if it can be called a room; it looked more like a home. A big soft white bed in the center of the room with medical equipment nearby, there was a comfortable lounge area to the right, a small private kitchen to its left and to the left of the room were glass doors leading to outdoor private garden, which was currently open. He put the lilies by the bedside and walked outside to find her.

The nurse in charge gave him a nod as he walked out and then left them for privacy. He saw the nurse went in before sitting himself beside her. She looked peaceful, happy even… sitting under the sun with her long hair flowing. She simply looked like she was sleeping.

"Good morning…" he smiled at her as he fussed over her, straightening the blanket on her knees and gently brushing her hair. It's funny how he never really spoke much to her before but now he saw her everyday. He never told any of his friends of her in his hospital. Unfair, maybe, but then again, they never knew that she got into accident, her parents kept it in private, not wishing for the media to find out and made this matter blew over their heads and he respected their wish.

She heard his steps and would have smiled if her muscles allow it. He greeted her softly and as he leaned in to fuss over her, she smelled coffee and… croissant? If she were awake she would have demanded for food. Strangely she never felt hunger but it didn't stop her wishing for the taste of food.

He took her hand as his habit now, leaned in close and started to tell her what happened yesterday. He told her of the accidents, of Jandi calling Junpyo "babo", of his breakfast with his Grandfather this morning and his never ending hints of finding love and settling for marriage. It has been a year since Junpyo came home and moved Shinhwa Headquarters to Seoul, their marriage was soon to be held in spring.

She chuckled as she heard about Jandi and Junpyo, there was still this small pang whenever she heard his name but that has lessened and almost gone ever since he came into her dark world and spoke to her softly. She interrupted here and there with her own witty comments but he couldn't hear her. She couldn't help but wonder if he still loved Jandi, somehow she thinks so.

He suddenly recalled the first time he really saw her as who she was, the cheerful and insufferable young woman who almost managed to conquer Junpyo. If only he didn't meet Jandi first, he believed wholeheartedly that his best friend would have fallen head over heels with her. "… remember the time you ate that giant bowl of ramen? I thought you were just bluffing, I was so full simply looking at you eating it!" he chuckled fondly. Ha Jae Kyung surely was not a common rich lady.

She grinned at the memory, truthfully she was so full that night she threw up later on but getting the vouchers for Jandi was worth it. Although she could have bought them but she knew Jandi wouldn't have taken it if bought, but if she won them that would be different.

"… I wouldn't mind if I were to marry you, at least, you are not fake." he suddenly said.

Thud. Her heart stopped as he said that softly as if to himself. Marry him? She rolled her eyes and would have smacked him in the head. He didn't even know her! Come to think of it, she tried to picture his face in her head, but all she can came up with was a fuzzy image of his gaping face as he stared at her eating ramen.

She must have disconnected as she was thinking because the next thing she knew was being lifted from her chair. Held close safely within his strong arms she heard the soft thump of his heart and felt the warmth of his embrace. He put her down on her bed and covered her gently with blanket. She felt his hand brushed her hair and lingering on her cheek… then a very soft kiss was place on her forehead startling her. He had never done that before!

It was almost as if he has the same thought, because he chuckled softly after kissing her and said, "have a good day, Jae Kyung…"

… and Ha Jae Kyung was left alone again, rewinding all the things he told her today, of all the new things she learned of Yoon Ji Hoo…

-----------


	3. 3: of Missing Him

**Chapter Three: Of Missing Him **

He was having a very busy week, between work in Su Am Hall, Hospital and the Social Organizations, he felt like ready to sleep for a day, no, correct that, a year. Now that his Grandfather has retired and only taking care of his private clinics, all of the responsibility and wealth has passed to his care. He was lucky to have a team of finance and management people to back him up and offered him advises. He couldn't imagine being the heir of ShinHwa, no wonder Junpyo shut off his phone once a week and had a day off with friends or just Jandi.

His thought was cut as the driver opened the door; he has arrived in the hospital without realizing it. Nodding his thanks, he proceeded to his office on the 3rd floor. A thick stack of report was on his desk awaiting him to read, sign, approve or reject. He gave a heavy sigh and decided to have his round before paperwork. He met Gum Jan Di in the children ward; together they had round to the children in the terrible car accident last week.

"You look very pale, sunbae…" she told him with a creased brow.

"I told you to stop calling me 'sunbae'…"

"Sorry, habit dies hard. Would you prefer Dr. Yoon?" she smirked at him, their friends had teased him for a long time by calling him Dr. Yoon and he hated that. It made him sounds old. "Ji Hoo will do… Dr. Gum." He smiled as she made a face at that honorific.

"Stop changing the topic, JI HOO… have you been sleeping and eating well? You look very tired." He chuckled at her apparent worry and fuss. "I am having a very busy schedule lately, I think I kept forgetting to eat but I do sleep."

She sighed and added in a sarcastic tone, "I bet what you meant by sleep was collapsing somewhere because your body is just too tired to operate!" Ji Hoo laughed out loud for she knew him very well. "Don't worry, I am a doctor myself, I know my body well."

"So you said… " She suddenly faced him with a finger on his chest, "Remember, if I don't see you rest, and look better, I WILL tell your Grandfather and Woo Bin! You know they fuss like mother hens." She smirked as he put up his hands in defeat. She knew he would rest rather than being fuss by those two overgrown mothers.

As he turned to his office, Jandi shouted "meet me in my office for lunch! 12.30 sharp!" he gave her a wave and walked away.

-----------

She heard his footsteps entering her room and the soft greeting he gave the nurses. "Dr. Yoon! You look terrible, have you not been resting? You are not sick are you? You look very pale." she frowned as she heard the comments. He waved the concerns away and soon she heard him settled down by her side as usual.

"Good morning…"

She smelled strong coffee, he must have been drinking coffee, and she could imagine the picture he made. White coat, tall and pale, a pair of glasses and coffee in hand, he sure made lots of women swooned. Though she much prefer tan man rather than white complexion.

Not long she heard a regular soft breathing and realized that he had fallen asleep. She missed him a lot, it has been a week since his last visit; he must have been really busy because he never absent from visiting her for more than two days. She miss his presence, his stories, his smell, his dry jokes… all of him.

The door opened again and she heard soft clicks of her mother heels. "Oh my…" she heard her mother said, amused, she knew by her tone. She must have seen him sleeping. Suddenly she heard him awoken with a gasp and her mother said, "I'm sorry to wake up you up Dr. Yoon but the coffee is about to spill and you don't want that on your white coat…"

"Mrs. Ha… I'm sorry, it's terribly rude of me for falling asleep here." She heard the clink of coffee cup on her bedside table as he put it down.

"Don't worry about it Dr. Yoon! Thank you for visiting Jae Kyung so often." Her mother laughed. How she missed her mother's face… "Please, call me Ji Hoo, Mrs. Ha… I'm not… comfortable with being address as Dr. Yoon." Oh, how she would have laughed, she knew for sure that he must have one of those adorable awkward face right now. Being caught asleep and addressed as Dr. Yoon, he had told her once of how that name made him very uncomfortable, simply because that was what people called his Grandfather.

"How is my daughter?" her mother asked with a tint of sadness in her voice, she felt her hand stroking her hair with tenderness.

"I have just received report from Dr. Lee, she believes there is progress, her brainwave is much stronger and showing activities lately. One of the nurses even saw her finger moved two days ago."

Really? She thought and tried to recall what or when her finger moved. If it moved how come she couldn't remember it? She vaguely listened as he explained to her mother what sort of physical therapy given to ensure her muscle didn't deteriorate. Their conversation was cut off as his phone rang and he excused himself to pick up the phone. She paid close attention as she heard his tone changed, he was worried over something the caller told him.

"What happened? Where? I'll be there." He clicked the phone off, said goodbye to her mother and rushed off to attend whatever emergency was told over the phone. She sulked, because he didn't say a word to him having fallen asleep and now an emergency. Suddenly she felt so alone and unexplained fear of what if he never came back.

Her mother sat down and started to brush her hair as usual when she heard her sharp intake of breath. "Jae Kyung…" she felt her fingertip on her cheek, "are you… are you crying?" shock was evident in her mother's tone. She was even more surprised than her! Crying? Jae Kyung never cried! Only stupid Junpyo made her cried so much… she retreated to her darkness as she pondered on the fact she was crying now. She faintly heard her mother calling for the nurse but decided it was not important.

-----------


	4. 4: of Mother Hens

**Chapter Four: Of Mother Hens**

"Grandfather please take a rest…" Ji Hoo said worriedly as he covered him with thick blanket.

"Ji Hoo yah… I'm ok, I'm alright. Don't worry. It was just a small attack." His Grandfather patted his hands with fondness. "I will not leave you. Not before you get married and gave me children in this house."

He chuckled at his Grandfather apparent effort of appeasing his worry. "You just never give up…"

"I know you still love her and probably will do for the rest of your life, if she isn't engaged to that rascal you called brother, I would have asked you to take her away right now. You need to find your own happiness… As much I love to see Jandi as my granddaughter, this Grandfather wants to see his only Grandson happy with a woman who loves him equally much." His Grandfather sighed. He forced a smile and gave him a hug. "Don't worry about that Grandfather, please sleep and have a rest… Don't make your one and only Grandson worries over you."

-----------

Something terrible was ringing and disturbing him, he rolled over trying to escape the annoying noise, but it kept ringing if possible louder. Giving up, he groped blindly for the stupid noise and found his mobile.

"Hellow?" he croaked, his throat hurt like hell.

"Ji Hoo!!! Where are you?" he pull the phone away, the voice too loud for his sensitive hearing. "Jun Pyo?"

"Yah! Who else? You didn't show up for lunch with Jan Di, she has been calling and looking all over for you. Where are you?" came the worried reply.

"I'm asleep. She told me to sleep. Stop waking me." He coughed into the phone and felt the bile burning.

"Are you ok? You sound terrible… "

"I'm fine… bye." He didn't even bother to wait for his reply before shutting the phone off. He opened the drawer by his bedside and threw the phone in. Rolling over he promptly fall asleep.

-----------

He was awoken again because someone trying to force him to eat something, he felt someone propping him up gently. "What…" he wanted to protest but no sound left his mouth.

"He's awake." He heard from his left. Jandi, he recognized.

"Ji Hoo yah… please drink this." He heard the voice rumbled from behind. Instantly awoke, he jumped from the embrace and swayed on the bed as his world turned black for a few seconds.

"Sunbae!!"

"Ji Hoo!" he felt strong arms caught him. Woo Bin. Great. Two of the greatest mother hens are with him now.

He opened his eyes, slowly this time, and saw his Grandfather sitting on his bed. "Grandfather… you're supposed to be sleeping." He tried to protest. His Grandfather harrumphed disapprovingly, "I'm better at taking care of myself than you are! And you called yourself doctor?! Now. Opened up and drink this."

He accepted the definitely foul concoction for he knew his Grandfather prefer traditional medicine rather then the practical pills. He drank it in one go and coughed miserably. He felt Woo Bin touched his forehead. "You're still warm but not so bad as before… should have rest Ji Hoo, you know your…" he never heard the rest of the sentence, there must be sleeping drug in that foul thing his Grandfather gave him, he was asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

"Grandfather! What did you give him? He's out like a light…" Jandi commented. Grandfather only laughed gently and covered his Grandson with blanket. "Ji Hoo will not rest if not forced to sleep. For someone who used to love to sleep so much, he has turned into workaholic lately…" he sighed and stroke his Grandson's head gently before ushering everyone out of the room and turning off the light. "He'll be fine after a night's sleep…"

-----------

His Grandfather treated him with full breakfast in bed the next morning. Though he felt much better but has no appetite at all, his Grandfather frown at the mess he was making with the food, only stirring and moving things around and not really eating even half of the portion. He grinned childishly knowing his Grandfather will fall under his smile. "You rascal! I know what you're trying to do. You better eat more than what I'm seeing. Woo bin said he will pick you up this morning."

"What??" Ji Hoo made a face at the thought being chaperone.

"Ji Hoo!! Are you awake??" Woo Bin entered his room with a bang. "Even if I was asleep, I would have awoken by your loud entrance." He rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Speak of the devil…" he muttered.

Woo Bin put his hand on his forehead and commented on random things before declaring that he can take a shower and change into his best clothes. Sometimes Woo Bin really annoyed him although not as much as Junpyo's loudness.

The nurses and practically all women in the Hospital lobby whispered and giggled as they saw Woo Bin walked in with Ji Hoo. The two made quite a sight.

"You guys! Wait up!" they turned around and saw Junpyo dragging Jandi along and rushed to their side. Ji Hoo sworn he heard someone fainted seeing Junpyo. He never liked being under the spotlight, that was also why he never pursued his talent in music, though he loved music dearly and very talented at that, somehow he knew if he enter the music world, there will be no peaceful day for him.

"Are you better now, Sunbae?" Jandi asked him as she thoughtfully handed him a cup of coffee. Smiling his thanks, he nodded in response.

"Why are you both here? Don't you both have to work?" he asked as the lift stopped on his floor. Jandi went to her own office while the three of them entered his office, Woo Bin immediately sprawled on his couch lazily while Junpyo went to his espresso machine and made himself coffee. "We're here to make sure you don't overwork yourself." Woo Bin grinned. "AND that you eat your brunch, lunch, afternoon tea and dinner." He blanched at the mentioned of so much food, "Have you gone mad? You think I'm a pig? I'm not Junpyo!"

"YAHH!!" came the reply. Ji Hoo grinned innocently. Although loud, his two best friends were very entertaining. Putting on his glasses, he took a seat and opened the first document to read while his two friends chatted on his lounge.

-----------

As his day ends, he walked down to the private ward to visit her, his bone hurts, sign of the impending fever if he didn't rest soon. Junpyo, Woo Bin and Jandi had left the hospital after making sure he ate a decent amount of meal.

She was pulled from her darkness by his footsteps, she didn't know how but she could always tell when he was around. She heard him took a sit and touched her cheek gently. "I heard you cried?" his voice soft but held a tint of roughness. He must have been sick, she thought to herself.

"Why did you cry? Are you ok?.."

Ji Hoo didn't know why he kept her presence from his friends. He didn't know why he came to visit daily or as often as he could. He didn't know why he tell her all the things in his head, at first it felt like unloading daily burdens, and since she couldn't talk, she made a perfect listening companion but later on it became a habit, he found that he liked telling her things, he liked looking at her sleeping face and soft breathing.

Today the nurse put her in a soft yellow blouse that really suited her. Somehow in his eyes, she has always reminded him of the sun and sunflower. While Jandi was the moon to him, she was… different.

… and so Ji Hoo continued stroking her hands while telling her what had happened the last few days …

-----------


	5. 5: of Big Giant Cat

**Chapter Five: of Big Giant Cat**

He was having a quiet breakfast with his Grandfather on Saturday morning while talking about nothing in general. He loved times like this. He treasured and committed to memory each of this priceless moment. He grew up practically alone after his parents died in car crash and his Grandfather abandoned him out of his own guilt and pain, but now all were all right again. Yoon Ji Hoo now has family again and one he loved dearly.

"What are you thinking about?" Grandfather decided to ask Ji Hoo after letting him drifted off five minutes ago into his own thoughts with a small smile grazed on his serene face. "Hmm?"

Ji Hoo chuckled before answering. "No. Nothing, … Well… I suddenly remembered what a monk told me years ago."

"Oh?" Interested, Grandfather put down his tea and rested his wise and gentle eyes on his only Grandson but he has stopped speaking… in fact, "Ji Hoo yah… are you blushing?" he laughed merrily for Ji Hoo was never or rarely caught expressing anything.

"What are you talking about Old Man!" Ji Hoo touched his cheek and found them warm much to his embarrassment, but Grandfather only laughed louder and patted his head like he was 5 years old.

"Grandpa, I'm no longer a kid! I'm turning 26 this year…"

"You will always be a kid in my eyes, Ji Hoo. No matter how much you accomplished or how old you became…" His Grandfather cut him off with fondness. Standing up to clear the table he ruffled and messed up his Grandson's chestnut hair again, knowing perfectly well that it would irritate him.

"So what about the monk?" Ji Hoo didn't answer instead stood up to help his Grandfather with the dishes. Grandfather opted to wait, Ji Hoo usually took a long time to speak what was in his heart, growing up with only maids has made him used to keep everything to himself and only after meeting Gum Jan Di that he has begun to open his heart to people. Before her was Min Seo Hyun, but she was history after breaking his heart more than once, although she would always held a special place in his heart.

"The monk said that she will give me family… and that I must love her well."

Grandfather immediately knew the 'she' was referring to Jandi by the tone of voice his Grandson used. Whenever he spoke of Jandi, which was rare, his tone of voice would take an octave lower with a tint of sadness in it.

"At first I thought he meant that she were to be my wife…

I remembered how my heart swelled with hope of one day having family with her… but it was not meant to be." Ji Hoo sat down on the porch and stared off to the garden of their residence.

Grandfather merely sat quietly by his side, waiting for him to continue. "I gave her mom's ring but she turned it down. She said, she couldn't take it and that she's sorry…" he smiled bitterly at the memory, his finger touching the ring on his neck unconsciously. They sat there quietly under the morning sun for some time before Ji Hoo spoke again.

"But… she did give me family." Grandfather turned his head not quite understanding his meaning.

Ji Hoo laughed softly, put his arm around his Grandfather and said, "Well… she did drag you here and practically left you here with me… and you are family to me." He ended with a squeeze on his shoulder. His Grandfather smiled then laughed out loud. "She is a good girl…"

"Have you told your friend about Ha Jae Kyung?"

Ji Hoo blinked at the sudden change of topic. He shook his head for an answer.

"Why not? I thought she was friend to the others too?" At this question, his Grandson only stared ahead in silence. Sensing that he was in one of his thinking mood, Grandfather stood up and left him with his own thoughts.

Ji Hoo basked under the warm sun, mind with the sleeping girl in his hospital. Today was his off day, no work at all; he wanted to visit her but visiting meant people coming to him with works. His mind pondered on his Grandfather's question, indeed, why didn't he feel like sharing this particular information? After all he always share things with his best friends.

… maybe, for once, Yoon Ji hoo just wanted something for himself.

------------

"We've found a big giant lazy cat!"

Woo Bin pointed to the sleeping form of Ji Hoo on the porch. Jandi and Junpyo laughed at what they saw. Ji Hoo sprawled on the porch, one feet dangling down, he slept on without care of the world.

"Ji Hoo yahh… wake up! Come on!" Woo Bin shook his shoulder to no avail. Suddenly feeling mischievous he jumped on top of Ji Hoo, while Junpyo not wanting to miss the opportunity decided to sit on top of them, but he merely rolled over and slept on. Jandi laughed at the scene, Ji Hoo surely can sleep if he wanted.

Grandfather walked out to the porch laughing at the childish scene they are making. "That's not how you wake Ji Hoo...." Woo Bin and Junpyo looked up questioningly to his smiling face. "Tickle him right under his ribs, he will wake up immediately." His eyes twinkled as he revealed his Grandson's secret.

Woo Bin whooped and immediately dived to tickle Ji Hoo. As soon as they started, Ji Hoo's eyes flew open blearily, his hands automatically tried to push away the hands that invaded his weak points. "What…"

"Oh my God! It's true!!! If only we knew! We won't be spending so much time trying to wake him up." Junpyo exclaimed while hands busy tickling Ji Hoo, who tried desperately to escape by rolling over.

"I'm awake. I'm awake!!!" he shouted trying to stop his best friends from tickling him. Jandi and Grandfather only laughed louder while watching the antic the three men made. The three of them ended up falling from the porch with a loud shout.

"OW!! I hit my head you stupid!"

"Who asked you to wake me up!" Ji Hoo's irritated voice came from under the pile. Woo Bin was the first to stand up and pulled Ji Hoo up leaving Junpyo sprawled unceremoniously on the ground.

"Yi Jeong arrived this noon. Come! We're going to pick him up."

Ji Hoo eyed his watch and realized he had slept for 3 hours; it was already almost 12 at noon. Luckily it was in the mid of autumn the weather was nice and warm or else his Grandfather would have dragged him inside in fear of him catching cold. He stretched up lazily, went in to change out of his wrinkled clothes while his friends chatted with his Grandfather on the porch.

They went to pick up Ga Eul before driving to the airport. Junpyo has decided to use his limousine so they all can fit in it and talked like old times.

"How was Yi Jeong's exhibition?" he heard Jandi asked Ga Eul. She answered with full detail of how his works were acknowledged in French and seemed like he would be very busy for the years to come fulfilling request from various countries. So Yi Jeong has now established his own name in the art industry, his works are renowned all over the world for the delicate perfection and beautiful colors.

-------------

They all smiled as Yi Jeong ran to greet Ga Eul in one giant hug and twirled her around, which made her blushed profusely. She could never get used to his public display affection although it has been a year since he officially settled for one-woman life and stopped all his night rendezvous.

Woo Bin greeted him next, Junpyo as usual jumped into the crowd while Ji Hoo settled with a wave. "Yah! Why are you so cool? Your brother has just come back from 6 months trip! Shouldn't you react more?" Yi Jeong tackled him from the side followed by Woo Bin and Junpyo.

"Must you guys always jump me?!" Ji Hoo's irritated voice came from underneath the pile of bodies sprawled laughing on the airport's floor. Jandi and Ga Eul simply shook their heads, used to their childish antic by now.

… it was one peaceful day for the big giant cat…

-------------


	6. 6: of A Heart’s Fire Fighter

**Chapter Six: of A Heart's Fire Fighter**

Yoon Ji Hoo was awoken from his nap by rustles of plastic, not wanting to move at all, he simply opened his eyes to peer at what had awoken him. He saw Gum Jan Di placing things on his office's coffee table what he assumed must be lunch. He watched her quietly from his position, pretending to still be asleep. Her hair was loose today, a bit wavy due to her frequent habit of tying it into braids, he was mesmerized by her soft smile and how the sun seemed to make her skin glow.

There was a deep ache as he thought of how she would never be his. Of how every time he tried to professed his love, fate seemed to be against him, and she never realized or heard what he said… and after Jun Pyo came back from America, he knew he must let go of his unrequited love and simply be a best friend to her.

He had wondered many times, mostly when the night came and he was alone with his thoughts, what if he had not been ignorant to Jan Di's love for him years ago… would he have been happy now with her? But it was not meant to be for back then he only had eyes for Min Seo Hyun and totally missed the woman he was now yearning for.

He knew that he has a special position in her heart, as a brother, a best friend, a constant strength she could always rely on, but he wanted more than that… 'Gum Jan Di's Heart Fire Fighter' he had called himself. Every time Jun Pyo or anyone hurt her, he seemed to know instantly and would be ready by her side to offer his help. Jan Di didn't like to be fuss over so he stayed by her side, simply extending his hands, which she took from time to time whenever she was truly exhausted. He had earned her trust and love though not the kind he secretly wanted.

… and now she was to marry his childhood friend, the most powerful man in Korea, Gu Jun Pyo. Worse, he had told him once, if something were to happen, only to Yoon Ji Hoo would Gu Jun Pyo entrusted Gum Jan Di and no one else. This serious 'permission' and 'trust' broke his heart even more and knew that he must locked his feeling away and buried it deep inside for he could never betray him nor her… although he was sure that his best friend knew how much he loved his fiancé. Maybe… it was the reason why he trusted him with the love of his life.

"What have you brought me?"

Jandi jumped as the soft voice greeted him suddenly. She turned and saw her best friend lazily eyeing her from behind his massive desk, an amused smile on his lips and… as her eyes caught his, she looked away pretended to continue fixing lunch for what she saw in those eyes was the one thing she could never accept as reality.

It was love she saw in those eyes and one so deep it shook her to the core. In rare moments, his usual friendly and gentle eyes would shine with warm and love like now and she knew it meant he was off guard. Sometimes, he would look at her just like how Junpyo would, but she couldn't return the look with something she reserved only for Junpyo, the love of her life.

Gum Jan Di knew how much Ji Hoo loved her but it was not meant to be for her heart has been given to Junpyo. Though she used to love him desperately but it seemed that theirs were not a love story with an ending… and so she pretended to be asleep when he said 'I love you' so softly and rejected the ring he gave with a heavy heart because she knew she had hurt his gentle heart.

She once shared this with Gu Junpyo fully expecting him to be angry and jealous like he always did. She was so confused that night she had to spill everything in her heart. But he simply sat there and listened to her cried for hurting Ji Hoo, for not being able to love him the way he wanted and for being selfish, wanting him as her constant best friend but not giving what he wanted in return.

Junpyo only hugged her that night and told her softly of how lucky she was to have two most powerful men's hearts in her hands and to please take a good care of them for he too loved Ji Hoo dearly. He was one of his oldest friends and one he could really rely on. So she decided to be ignorant and denial about his love for her and go on with life and offering her friendship without leading him on.

"I made your favorite today… pancake with strawberry jam." She answered finally. He was already standing beside her with obvious glee eyeing the stack of pancakes on the table.

"… and whose heart is in need of remedy today?" he commented as he sat down and tried a bite. He smiled his approval of the taste and ate some more with a content smile on his face. She chuckled softly remembering how he believed that pancakes with strawberry jam cured all heartaches. She remembered the many times he made them for her and sat by her side until she finished eating them.

"Junpyo's mother sent the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever seen this morning. Of course she attached a note with it saying that she cannot trust my commoner's taste and afraid that I shame the family so she chose one for me…" She replied instead with a small smile. He raised his eyebrows at that and laughed, "so the witch has approved of you?"

"I think having Junpyo's father on my side help a lot."

After Junpyo's father awoken from his deep coma, Sang Rok, the ever-faithful man to the family, told him of how Jandi visited and cared for him without knowing, who he really was. Later on, the powerful man had invited her for brunch in his house, he was a caring father and gentle man, what really surprised her was how Junpyo's mother a totally different woman beside her husband. Her love and respect for him was apparent as she cared for his every need.

Since then they met regularly sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with Junpyo and his mother. They are… almost family… maybe, she didn't dare to hope much but for their approval of her love and Junpyo's.

"That's good to hear. So when is the wedding? Now that the witch had sent you a dress, trust me, before you know it, she will arrange a BIG wedding with thousands of guest." Ji Hoo said with amusement in his eyes as he put extra force on the word 'BIG'.

She sighed heavily and sat back in the comfortable couch, "I think so. That's the thing. We have a date in mind, sometime in spring next year but Junpyo and I never wanted a big wedding. We want a small wedding in a small chapel somewhere out of town. Just us and close friends, meaning less than 15 people… you know, you guys, Ga Eul, our parents, Hee Soo Noona and of couse Jae Kyung..." She listed some other names while staring at her fingers counting away therefore totally missed the frozen expression on Ji Hoo's face as she mentioned her name.

"… by the way, Sunbae, have you heard anything from Jae Kyung?"

He only stared at her blankly unable to say anything, which she mistook as his usual disinterested expression, "Last time I got her email, she was telling me how busy she was taking care of her father's business in New York and that she was planning to have a long holiday, maybe come home to Seoul. She has been away for years now. But that was… hmmm… March last year?"

Of course she hadn't heard anything after that he thought, because her car accident was on May, while she was driving to the airport (so the report had written). She was hospitalized in New York for 3 months before her parents decided to take her home and now sleeping her days away up in the private ward of his hospital.

His thoughts went to her; he looked outside his window and judged the weather quickly. He decided that it would be a perfect day for a stroll in the private ward's garden.

… and so Yoon Ji Hoo for the first time cut short his time with Jandi and excused himself with random work related reason just so he could visit the private ward.

As Gum Jandi said goodbye and watched his disappearing back down the hospital aisle, she prayed for someone to come along and be 'Yoon Ji Hoo's Heart Fire Fighter' like he did hers…


	7. 7: of Love Story

Super late disclaimer *blush* the characters belong solely to the genius mangaka and kudos to the BOF Script Writers for building and creating a more solid background stories for each character.

I had my first review today, so very happy, to all the writers out there now I know how you guys felt! Thank you to miss hermione ann halliewell for the kind review :) now on to the story!!

**Chapter Seven: of Love Story**

She heard his footsteps and suddenly wished she could get up and greet him with a giant grin. But her body wouldn't allow it and so she lay there as he greeted her with a soft kiss on her hand and said how perfect it was to be outside. She was lifted gently and placed with care on to a wheelchair. He covered her with blanket before taking her out.

She sighed inwardly as she felt the sunlight hit her skin. Oh how much she wished to be awake. Ha Jae Kyung has never been a quiet girl, she was active, spent much of her time traveling, walking and enjoying the world. Unlike any other rich girl, she didn't like all the luxury and much preferred the independent ways of living.

She was lucky to have parents who never forced her to be anything but herself. She was allowed to choose her own school and major, even when she broke of the engagement with Gu Junpyo, they never questioned her decision although she was reprimanded harshly for waiting until in front of the priest to cancel the wedding and caused both families much scandals.

It took her a long time to ensure her parents that it was not Junpyo's fault that she cancelled the wedding but because she could not and would not enter a marriage where she would not be the queen, the sun and the star.

She shut her thought off as she heard his voice started to tell her of his days. She always paid full attention to what he told her. At first, he only spoke of their friends and the world in general but lately he has been telling her a lot of his thoughts and feelings on many things, some important, some random mindless things. Like now, he was telling her how pancake with strawberry jam has the power to cure all heartaches and he just had some this noon with Jandi. Or when he told her the nurses in the hospital has a 'Sleeping Chart' made for him to put bet on who found him sleeping at random places the most and he actually let them kept it because it amused him. No wonder Woo Bin called him the weirdo of F4.

As she listened on, Jae Kyung realized that she found his weirdness and odd comments endearing and amusing. They had stopped under a tree, she felt the sun shaded by it and a cool breeze had picked up and played with her hair. She loved it and she loved him even more for bringing her here.

A sudden soft and hunting note broke the silence and she realized that Ji Hoo had brought his violin and was now playing it. She had heard how talented and praised he was as violinist but never actually heard him play. She was never an expert on classical music, preferring pop or any upbeat music… but this tune he played… it touched something deep inside her heart. The note was so soft and gentle almost painful in fact… she was enthralled by it, she wished that she could see him played and not merely listen, but maybe… because she couldn't see somehow the tune spoke to her more than if she were to see him after all music was meant to be heard.

Her mind was translating the music, it spoke of something beautiful and treasured… but there was a tint of sadness in the middle of the song, like something or someone died, it was so sad that her heart ached hearing it, but then it picked up again and it became hopeful, almost cheerful… she imagined it like the person playing it trying to express happiness so deep that even music cannot seem to express it. There was soft tapping noise and realized that he was tapping his foot while playing this particular cheerful part of the music. The music pick up another octave, she felt like bursting, she wanted to get up and dance with the tune, it warmed her heart, it cheered her up and gave her hope like she could do anything.

Slowly she recognized he was now playing a tune so familiar in her ear, it was one of her favorite song, 'Viva La Vida' by Coldplay. Oh, she knew this song by heart… the tune slowed down and came back to the first section she didn't know. It was the exact same tune but no longer held the sad and painful feeling like the person playing was now content with whatever it was in his heart… he ended the music with a very soft last note like he was smiling.

Her chest was hurting, it felt so full; if she were awake she must have been holding her breath the whole time he was playing the violin.

---------------

Ji Hoo opened his eyes as he finished the last note and sighed contently. Music and in particular violin have always been his escape when the world became too suffocating for him. He moved his eyes to look at his sole audience and gasped at what he saw.

Tears were flowing down her face as she sat there under the tree. He put down his violin and came to kneel in front of her wheelchair. Upon closer inspection he realized her breathing was slightly harsh and her lips were trembling.

"Jae Kyung… you… you are crying…" his hands came to cup both her cheeks; thumbs gently brushed away the tears. He smiled triumphantly at the reactions she made to his music.

"I thought music could do something but never this. I never wanted you to cry, dear lady… I've been researching ever since Dr. Lee told me you cried. They say coma patients are believed to be able to hear and understand what was said to them even though asleep. I thought what better to say something than through music? I hope you are crying because I played so well…" he spoke softly as he brushed the last tears away. By the time he finished speaking, no more reaction came from her, she has calmed and back to her serene expression. Just like she was sleeping.

---------------

She felt him touched her face and gently brushed her tears, he said she was crying though she never realized how it happened. That explained the pain in her chest just now and why she felt out of breath. She felt the warm of his hands left her face as her heartbeat calmed. He moved to push her wheelchair presumably back to her room.

"I will play more for you tomorrow… this is great, Jae Kyung. You're improving. I believe you will be well. Let's get Dr. Lee to check you up now…" she heard him said from behind her.

She was suddenly assault by unexplained fear of loosing these moments. What if Ji Hoo stop visiting once she woke up? What if he stopped telling her things when she really did wake up? She didn't want it; she would chase him down and smack his head if that happened. But first, she had to wake up, no matter what. She had had enough of this darkness.

---------------

… and as Ji Hoo gently lied her down, he wondered how much of these moments and conversations she would remember once she woke up, probably nothing as most coma patients. Was he to once again loose something he began to treasure? He felt a deep pang but smiled ruefully. She has to wake up because she has the whole world waiting for her and he would do anything in his power to ensure that happened.

---------------

note: the piece Ji Hoo played was a special arrangement made out of the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift mixed with "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay. A beautiful piece of orchestra piece! :)


	8. 8: of Gossiping Nurses

**Chapter Eight: of Gossiping Nurses**

It snowed that morning, winter has come, he was helping her wore a pair of soft mittens so her fingers were kept warm. He told her that it was now December the 1st and that on the 3rd was Yi Jeong's birthday. They had plan a small surprise party for him involving Ga Eul in a giant ribbon, which he wasn't sure Ga Eul knew or approved of, after all it was Woo Bin's ideas. Then on the 28th was Jandi's birthday, he had decided to buy her a puppy, the idea amused him because he knew how much Jandi has always wanted a dog but Junpyo was terrified of dogs. He chuckled as he randomly told her some of the breeds he was contemplating of getting her.

From all the breeds he mentioned, she liked the idea of getting her Samoyed the most. It was a gentle but playful breed, friendly to a fault and most of all because it can grew big and surely scared Junpyo the more. She imagined his face and laughed inwardly. Being a dog person herself, she would dearly love to help him planned this if she could.

It has been 3 months since that day under the tree, from the reports she heard of him or Dr. Lee telling her mother, she has made tremendous improvement and they wholeheartedly believe that if she were to awaken, it would be now or soon. They said that her fingers flexed and she gave more reactions now like a sigh, a small smile, crying even (only once more after that day and it was because of another hunting song he played with his violin – after all she rarely cried)… she even dreamed sometimes. It felt weird to be dreaming when you were technically sleeping the whole time. She was 'awake' more than 'sleeping' now, she supposed it was when her consciousness and hearing were active, the doctors said those were moments when her brain activities increased and they were hopeful that as these increased she would soon be awakened.

He has been true to his promise, he came daily or as often as he could and always would choose a piece of song to play with his violin, he even stationed a piano in her room and played for her sometimes. She has learned to love classic music now and looked forward to the pieces he chose for her. She liked to think that what he chose reflected what he thought of her, though sometimes the pieces he chose made her frown as he explained to her what it was about or how the composer died. Surely those people were weirdos but genius nevertheless.

He was particularly gloomy and moody today. She felt it in his tone and heavy footsteps. It made sense later as he told her of his worry because of his Grandfather's declining health. This winter has been harsh to his health and he had another small heart attack in the beginning of the unforgiving season. He made sure his Grandfather rested well daily but being a stubborn old man -as he called him fondly-, he refused to be treated like an invalid and continued to open his clinic. So in desperation, Ji Hoo had sent Jandi to be a fulltime doctor there to help his Grandfather. Jae Kyung was sure that she would love his Grandfather, he sounded like lots of fun and loud.

He left shortly after because the nurse said it was her time for bath. He gently stroked her hair and whispered in her ear that he wished her a good day.

The nurses who helped her chatted softly as they bathed her with sponge. They spoke of how lucky she was for getting so much attention from Yoon Ji Hoo the most eligible bachelor of the hospital or maybe the whole Korea. She wanted to retort 'lucky your ass! I'm the one who was lying as vegetable here…' though she inwardly swelled with happiness knowing she was the only one in the hospital Ji Hoo visited daily. Then they continued to gossip and she listened on wanting to know more of his life outside this room.

"I heard he used to date that famous model, Min Seo Hyun. She is so beautiful, I'm sure they made a handsome couple!"

"Yes, but isn't she married to a French congressman? Heard he went to French to pursue her but she dumped him. That bitch!" the nurse on her left side retorted, her tone disgusted.

"But who could blame her? I saw the wedding photo; he is a very handsome French guy. And she was older by 5 years anyway…"

"What about Dr. Gum?"

"You mean Gum Jandi? Now she is a totally modern Cinderella story. She is kind, smart, pretty in her own way and best of all she is engaged to the wealthiest man in the whole Korea!"

"Yea… but I heard, back in the high school or college days, Dr. Yoon and Gu Jun Pyo were fighting for her love." The nurse on the left whispered conspiratorially. Ha Jae Kyung began to dislike this nurse for speaking with that tone but she couldn't do anything anyway so she listened on.

"Yea, so I heard too… but I think they remain best friends, he even helped Gum Jan Di ran away with Gu Junpyo right on his wedding day with that wealthy heiress Ha Jae Kyung some years back!"

Much to her amusement, the nurses apparently didn't know who she was, maybe her parents kept her identity secret so not to attract the medias. She wanted to smack their heads and corrected them that it was her who helped them ran away not Ji Hoo!

"You know what… I think Dr. Yoon still very much in love with her. He spent an awful lot of time with her. Lunches, dinners, I saw her prepared him lunch a few times in his office. His usual cool and distant demeanor is totally changed in front of her. I swear I even heard him laughed out loud last week while eating lunch with her." The nurse on the left again spoke with such a gossiping tone. She really hated this particular nurse and wished she could catch her name just so she could fire her when she woke up. She disliked her description of Ji Hoo because that was not the man he knew. It was all wrong.

The nurse on the right giggled suddenly and said, "I would have chosen Gu Junpyo too if I were Dr. Gum, he is handsome to a fault, tall, rich and not to mention his cute curls!!"

Jae Kyung wanted to puke or even better slapped the nurses, she was fuming inside. "Yes, I think he is a much better catch than Dr. Yoon! He is a bit of a loner although very handsome and rich too." The other nurse added with a small laugh.

She wanted to yell at them that Yoon Ji Hoo was definitely a better catch than Gu Junpyo and ranted at how impolite of them discussing people's love lives like this especially that those people were her dear friends and she was one of the characters they mentioned!

She was ranting loudly and doing her imaginary pacing in her head when she heard the nurses gasped and exclaimed that her heart rate has gone off so fast. One of them left the room to call for Dr. Lee. She smirked at their panic state, served you both well for annoying the powerful Ha Jae Kyung, you didn't know who you were facing!

… and in the middle of her triumphant feeling she caught herself thinking that Ji Hoo was a better man than Junpyo… she stopped her rant and pondered on why or how she began to think so. She surely never compared the two men before… one was someone in her past and one was someone in her present.


	9. 9: of Christmas Eve

**Chapter Nine: of Christmas Eve**

Yi Jeong's birthday went by smoothly, Woo Bin really did put Ga Eul in a giant box with a big pink bow wrapped around her sleeping form and delivered the box right on midnight of December 3rd. He admitted to trick Ga Eul in drinking tea mixed with sleeping pills. Yi Jeong was so mad at him for doing that but there was also a strange gleam in his eyes as he took his girlfriend out of the human sized gift-wrapped box.

Jandi literally strangled Woo Bin when she saw what he did to her best friend but Junpyo managed to drag her away, receiving a few punches and kicks in the process. Ji Hoo wisely stayed away from the whole affair. Ga Eul was so embarrassed and conspired with her boyfriend the whole night on how to 'repay' Woo Bin on this matter. He played along although he wouldn't really do anything to his best friend. All in all they had a blast that night, laughed so much and had one of the most memorable birthdays for Yi Jeong.

* * *

Christmas came and this year Yoon Ji Hoo has no one to spend it with, not that he was one who celebrated holidays to begin with but the F4 used to spend Christmas together before girlfriends came to their lives, for the last four years it was always him and Jandi while Junpyo away in New York. But no more of it this year…

Tonight Junpyo had dragged Jandi away for a surprise holiday after making sure with Grandfather that he wouldn't need her over the holiday in the clinic. Woo Bin as usual held a big Christmas party that involved women and alcohol, which he never attended at all. Yi Jeong also had prepared a special Christmas dinner for Ga Eul, he was determined to make all of her fairytale fantasy reality; he has been planning since the beginning of December. Ji hoo was sure a LOT of women would be disappointed not seeing the handsome Casanova in Woo Bin's annual Christmas Party.

So Yoon Ji Hoo sat at his office looking out of the window at the snowing night wondering what he wanted to do on this Christmas' Eve. Going home to sleep sounded like the best option, after all he has been having one of the busiest months, he deserved a long sleep he concluded.

He wore his coat and walked to the parking lot, contemplating to pick up his Grandfather at the clinic and maybe bought dinner or cake for them to spend the night over hearth and coffee. He started his car and made a call to his Grandfather's mobile. No one picked up. He tried again and still no one answered the call.

His car stopped smoothly in front of the clinic and saw the lights all turned off. He decided to call his home number hoping to reach his Grandfather at home. He waited till the line was cut off, no one pick up. Maybe he hasn't arrived home?

Ji Hoo sighed staring at his phone, making up his mind, he turned off the engine and decided to walk the short distance to the nearby bakery that his Grandfather loved. He knew the owner well and was sure that the kind elderly woman must have prepared something for his Grandfather. The cold weather made his breath puffed, he mused on how he used to love standing under the snow, stuck out his tongue and ate the snow. He used to think that snow tasted like ice cream. He was so disappointed when it simply melted on his tongue and had no taste at all.

As he arrived outside the bakery, as he had thought, the kind Mrs. Chu waved him inside and handed him a big box. She kissed both his cheeks, wished him a Merry Christmas with his Grandfather and shooed him out so he didn't caught cold for walking under the snow. He gave her a warm big hug and waved goodbye.

He shivered and walked faster to his parked car, his thoughts flew to her, wondering if she knew it was Christmas Eve. If she even felt lonely, probably not, he pondered… after all she was in a coma. Although she had showed much improvement and the medical team has been monitoring her closely the last few months, hoping for a miracle to wake her up.

What a drama if she were to wake up on Christmas Day, he chuckled as he put the cake box and started the engine.

---------------

He arrived home some 30 minutes later due to the traffic. He took off his coat and hung it in the hanger, saw his Grandfather's shoes neatly put aside.

"Grandfather! If you're home why didn't you pick up the phone? I wanted to ask you if you wanted any dinner…" he shouted as he walked to the dining area and put the cake box on the table.

"Grandfather?" He turned on the lights in the living room as he went to search. Thinking could he be sleeping already but it was only sometime after 10 pm.

He knocked before opening the door to his Grandfather's room and found it to be empty. Totally confused now, he decided to check his own room.

"Grandpa? Are you in here?" he opened his room and switched on the light. What he saw shocked him to the core. For a minute he felt his breath knocked out and his feet frozen unable to move.

There on the floor of his room, his dear Grandfather was laying on the floor, face pale and a thin trickle of blood flowed from his opened lips. He has never felt so detached from reality before. It was as if his brain refused to understand what his eyes were seeing.

"No no no no no no…"

He mumbled even as he dropped to his knees and moved in autopilot to check his condition. His hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt in hope of helping his breathing; he put his ear on his mouth and fingers on his wrists to check on the pulse. His heart was beating so fast and loud that he had difficulties concentrating at the task. As he felt the shallow breath and faint thud of heartbeat on his Grandfather's wrist, he let out a huge breath not realizing he was holding it the whole time.

Yoon Ji Hoo felt tears choked his breathing and thanked God that his Grandfather was still alive. He cursed loudly when he couldn't find his mobile only to remember belatedly that he left it in his coat, he ran to the front door and quickly punched in the hospital's emergency line. Making sure they knew who was calling and ordered for the hospital's helicopter to be sent to his house knowing ambulance would be stuck in the Christmas' Eve traffic. He threw his phone carelessly and ran back to stay by his Grandfather's side.

"Please, please, please hang on… please Grandpa…" he choked out as his hands tenderly brushed his now white hairs.

The loud beating sound outside announced the helicopter's arrival some 15 minutes later. It was the longest 15 minutes he had ever experienced. The Medical Team rushed inside and made a quick check over his grandfather's condition and prepared him to be lifted to the helicopter hovering above his house now.

Another 15 minutes later they arrived in the hospital; another team of special heart surgeons, anesthesia expert were ready to take over, operation room has been prepped, the first team has given full report of patient's condition while on the way to the hospital.

Ji Hoo was left outside the operation room, Dr. Kim Chin Ho, a heart specialist as well as good friend to his Grandfather had ordered him to wait, because he was a family, his expertise in medic were no used for the team, he wouldn't be able to perform any surgery or made any rational decision. When he tried to force his way in, Dr. Kim pushed him to sit and showed him his hands.

His two shaking hands and Ji Hoo gave up.

He slid down to sit on the cold floor, bowing his head on between his knees. He had never felt so helpless before. Fear so strong gripped his heart until he thought he couldn't breathe at all.

---------------


	10. 10: of Red Haze and Walls

**Chapter Ten: of Red Haze and Walls**

Gum Jandi was snuggling with her fiancé on the couch of his living room after enjoying the most delicious meal she ever tasted. She smiled in contentment as he kissed the top of her head.

A loud ring came from her phone at the same time her beeper made a loud beeping noise. Junpyo groaned in annoyance, why must his fiancé choose a career as doctor?

"I thought you had a break tonight?" he pouted while tightening his arms around her not willing to let her go.

"I do. Let me go you stupid, I have to take the call, what if it was some emergency?"

"But I'm also in emergency now!" he said not letting go at all.

"… and what might that be?" Jandi managed to cross her arms and glared at him while her phone kept on ringing in the background.

"I think I'm sick and right now in dire need of some love from you." He dived to kiss her fully on the lips and rolled over so she was underneath him. She couldn't help but giggled at his childish act and returned his kiss with the same fervor.

Her phone rang again. Junpyo sighed and finally let loose his arms so she could climb out of the couch to pick up the stupid phone. He watched her crawled on the thick carpet to reach for her bag beside the coffee table. She was wearing his shirt and it looked like a dressing gown on her petite figure, he thought she looked ravishing and ready to jump her as soon as she finished the call.

His imagination was cut off as he heard her tone changed. She stood up quickly and went to find her clothes as she shot rapid questions to the caller. '_There goes my romantic Christmas night'_ he thought in annoyance.

"I'll be there soon." She clicked the phone off, by then she had pulled up her jeans and was reaching for her coat.

"Gu Junpyo! Come on! Move your ass! No! Call Yi Jeong, call Woo Bin." She was pacing and mumbling as she looked for something. "Arrgghh where is the car key?!"

"Jandi, what's wrong? Hey… hey, shhh calm down first." He reached to hug her and saw tears in her eyes.

"It's Grandfather..." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"That… that was the hospital, the nurse called me because Grandfather had a major heart attack and is currently in the operation… Ji Hoo… sunbae, he.. he…" Jandi took another breath and few tears dropped. By now Junpyo had reached for his coat and took her hands as he dragged her out of the house.

"What about Ji Hoo?" he asked worriedly while starting the car engine.

"The nurse said no one dared to touch him. He has been sitting in front of the operation room, they said he is in some kind of shock and lashed out at anyone who dared to approach him…" she continued.

Junpyo quickly made calls to Woo Bin and Yi Jeong informing them of the situation while driving as fast as he could to the hospital.

---------------

They arrived roughly at the same time and rushed to follow Jandi for she knew the way around the Hospital. A group of worried nurses greeted them as soon as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Dr. Jandi!! Dr. Yoon, he… we don't know what to do. We are afraid to resort to the extremes…"

Jandi knew, 'extreme' meant knocking him out forcefully. She followed to where a nurse pointed her to and saw the most heart-breaking sight. There on the floor sat Yoon Ji Hoo, his head in his hands, even from the distance they could see how his whole body trembled. He was only wearing a sweater and khaki pants, although the hospital has central heat system it was still in the middle of a winter night.

Woo Bin approached him first and tried to touch his hand, Ji Hoo looked up, eyes bloodshot and wild, there was no recognition in them and he growled, scooted backwards and tried to kick him.

"We think that he was in extreme shock, if this continue we must take extreme actions. Dr. Jandi, we thought you might be able to calm him down. If you cannot then we must do something soon." The head nurse whispered brokenly. This man was the head of the hospital although he often time seemed distant but they all knew of his kind heart and he had always been polite, even caring, to all the staff.

"Let me try…" Gum Jandi wasn't even sure what to do but she knew she had to do something. She crawled to him so not to surprise his already frayed nerves.

"Sunbae… Ji Hoo… it's me, Jandi." He visibly stiffened and tried to move away.

"It's ok. Grandpa will be fine. He is a strong man; remember you always call him Stubborn Old Man? He will be fine… you have to calm down." She spoke so softly almost whispering.

She was only an arm length from him now; tentatively she moved her hands and touched his shaking hands. His wild eyes snapped up, she thought he was about to hit her. She heard Yi Jeong held Junpyo back.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me, Sunbae… it's me, Jandi… Ji Hoo, don't you know me?" she smiled gently as she took his trembling hand and placed it on her cheek. His eyes were confused though a slight recognition came, "Jan… Di…?" he whispered softly.

"Yes, yes, it's me… I'm here. Don't be afraid, Ji Hoo." Slowly she knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around his shaking body.

"Jandi… Jandi…" she felt his arms moved to hug her to him with a vice like strength but she let him because he needed her, for once she felt she could do something for him. His ragged breathing sounded so loud in her ears as he pressed her further to his cold body and she wondered how long has he been sitting here in the hallway. He kept on repeating her name like it was some kind of lifeline.

She slowly and gently guided him to take a few deep breaths to calm his racing adrenaline. It seemed to work somehow though he hasn't let her go at all. She felt his muscled loosening and the trembling lessened.

---------------

Ji Hoo felt the red haze that covered his world lifted slightly as he heard the soft gentle voice in his ears. He thought he saw Jandi, his Jandi, but he wasn't sure. He thought he was dreaming. The image of his Grandfather with blood kept on replaying in his head mixing with the shout of his parents when their car crashed. The images kept on flashing and it made his head pounded hard. He thought he was about to loose his mind.

He felt someone warm in his arms and looked up slowly. His eyes met the gentle and loving eyes of his love, Gum Jandi. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. For him? He thought… but why? His fingers automatically moved to brush the threatening tears away.

---------------

Junpyo couldn't stand it anymore; he just couldn't accept the scene in front of him. His best friend, Yoon Ji Hoo was hugging his fiancé so tightly and now he was staring at her like there was no one else in the world matters, their faces so close. It was such an intimate moment that he felt like he was the outsider not him. He had to do something.

"Ji Hoo!" he took a step forward.

Yoon Ji Hoo stiffened and turned his head so fast he almost knocked Jandi off. He saw Gu Junpyo standing a few meters away, his childhood friend, his brother, realization hit him hard in the gut, who he was holding so tightly right now. He saw the concern mixed with anger and jealousy in his brother's eyes. He was visibly holding back his emotions.

His eyes moved farther and saw for the first time, Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. A few nurses were also there, staring at them, some with concern, some with strange gleam in their eyes like they were watching something interesting. Those must be the nurses who love to gossip. Oh he knew how the nurses talked behind him about his life (or love life) but he never put much thought in it. In fact, he couldn't care less as long as Jandi was not dragged into it.

But now…

But this…

He looked away and saw the red light of the operation room and felt suffocated. The walls seemed to close down on him and the red haze came back rapidly. He thought he heard someone hyperventilating and suddenly too many hands were touching him. He needed to get away. The walls were suffocating him, he couldn't breathe! He had to get out. Now! Now!

---------------

Junpyo and Woo Bin were thrown back as Ji Hoo suddenly stood up and pushed them back with a sudden burst of strength. His eyes were wild once again as he ran away from the hallway. The nurses tried to hold him back but their strength were no match to him especially with adrenaline in his condition. Ga Eul held Jandi back afraid of him hurting her unconsciously.

"Sunbae!!"

"Ji Hoo!!"

Junpyo and Woo Bin quickly got up and ran after their friend leaving the ladies behind. Jandi and Ga Eul were crying softly. Not only for Grandfather who was fighting for his life in the operation room but also for their friend.

That night, Christmas seemed to be suddenly far away from everyone's mind.

---------------


	11. 11: of Hazy Mind and A Green Door

**Chapter Eleven: of Hazy Mind and A Green Door**

His breathing sounded harsh even in his ears, his heart pounded so fast he thought it would explode soon; he was running blindly. He didn't realize how many doors, stairs he took; all he wanted was to get out. The cold wind blew hard at him as soon as he opened the Hospital's back door. _Out!_ He was finally out of the suffocating building. He kept on running not stopping at all.

He didn't know how much time had passed or how much his friends were worried sick looking for him. He couldn't get the dark thoughts and fear out of his head, so many scenarios ran through his mind all involving blood, scream and shouts of his parents.

The red haze was slowly lifting he realized… the next thing he knew was that he was soaked to the skin due to the snow and slight rain. He looked up to the sky, stuck out his tongue and tasted the snow and rain. He chuckled softly, _what a drama_, running out of the hospital, leaving his Grandfather in the middle of major operation, ended up nowhere with no coat while the sky pouring snow and rain.

His mind was hazy. He couldn't remember how he got there, he remembered feeling suffocated, was he locked up? He left something but couldn't remember what. Confused, he walked on with no particular destination in mind. Somehow he knew he had to go back to the Hospital but what for?

* * *

Her phone rang once and she immediately picked up, "hello?"

"I'm at Ji Hoo's house, he's not here. I didn't see him all the way here too, he might have gone to other places." Woo Bin told her, worried evident in his voice. "Yi Jeong is currently driving around for other possible routes, he couldn't be far; he was on foot for Heaven's sake and no coat on top of it!"

Jandi exhaled loudly as she tried her best not to imagine the worst scenario. The weather was so cold that night; it has passed midnight and the operation still going on. Her heart sank as she heard the rain poured ever harder it was almost like a mild rainstorm. She tried peering outside the hospital's window but couldn't see anything. It was snowing and raining hard. What a terrible night it has turned out to be… she thought miserably.

Ga Eul handed her a cup hot coffee, which she accepted gratefully. She dialed Junpyo's number and waited for him to pick which was not long at all.

"Jandi? Any news?"

"No. Where are you? Why don't you come back here? Woo Bin has asked his men to search the surrounding areas, it's too cold out there."

She ended the call, sat back and sipped her coffee when a sudden thought crossed her mind. She quickly walked to the nurse station and approached the head nurse in charge that night.

"Nurse Jang, would you mind contacting the hospital security and get them to check all CCTV in the building. Check all hallways and rooms. If Sunbae, I mean, Dr. Yoon never left the hospital, that is the fastest way for us to find him. He is in no condition to be left alone." Nurse Jang nodded and quickly picked up the phone to do what she asked.

Jandi prayed hard for them to find Ji Hoo, she had a bad feeling deep in her gut, the Hospital was way too vast for them to find him by foot and his mobile phone was dead. She bit her nails as she nervously sat on the chair outside the operation room.

* * *

Ji Hoo found himself staring at the thumb scan of a wooden door covered with vines. _Wasn't this door green?_ Then it clicked to him that it was winter, there were not supposed to be any leaves growing… he stood there shivering but somehow he felt warm inside, a very odd feeling.

If he were in his right mind, he would have known that it meant his body was entering the second stage of hypothermia due to the long exposure of cold weather. Shivering, trembling, confusion but feeling warm at the same time.

He coughed harshly and leaned to the door for support; thinking where this door led to and why he came here. Somehow his brain still worked and told him that this was the door to the garden of the hospital's private ward. This door was installed for the privacy of the visitors and few people had the access to it.

He tried 3 times before he could get his thumb to stop shaking so the machine could scan it. The scanner gave a small ping and he pushed it gently. It opened to the medium sized garden, which was all covered in white blanket, the few tree there were all bared of leaves.

Ji Hoo couldn't remember how he got into the room, the next thing he knew he was standing beside the bed, dripping water all over the floor. His eyes fixed on the peaceful sleeping face of… of… _who? _ He couldn't put a name to this face but he knew she brought him peace. He knew he could trust her.

His hand automatically reached for the usual chair and sat down. His hands couldn't stop shaking as he reached for her hand. His eyes drank the vision of her and hands covered hers tightly… it was then that the first tear came, second, then third… before he knew it he was sobbing hard like she opened the floodgate to his emotions without really doing anything.

"… Jae Kyung…" he whispered brokenly.

Her name. He put a name to the face, to this hand he held. He pulled and kissed it fervently before crying like he never cried before in his life.

This hand was his lifeline.

* * *

She was 'awakened' by heavy footsteps she didn't recognize. _Who?_ There was someone she didn't know by her bedside and that person was breathing harshly then coughed a few times. It sounded painful. She could feel the cold wind blowing from the door to her right. Her heart began to race as fear set in.

_Who is this man?_

She heard him dragged the chair and sat down heavily as if he didn't have the power to move anymore. Felt him took her hand in his cold and trembling ones. She wanted to pull back but couldn't. Panic was setting in her vein. Then she heard the pleading voice, so rough, so soft barely above a whisper.

"… Jae Kyung…"

_Ji Hoo?_ She thought… could it be him. She felt him kissed her hand, and knew for sure it was Ji Hoo, her heart told her so.

She heard him coughed again painfully and his breathing was so raged her heart went to him. Something must have happened, he was not like himself. She felt his hands trembled and realized for the first time how cold his hands were. She could hear the sound of water dripping on the floor, _was he soaked wet?_

The cold wind from the opened door took away all the warmth in the room; she began to feel the cold seeping in. But the next thing she heard froze and twisted her heart so painfully.

She heard him cried. Sobbing hard while holding her hand so hard she was sure it would bruise the next day but she didn't mind at all. Not if it brought him some measure of peace. She wished with all her heart she could comfort him.

_I have to wake up. He needs me._

The thought kept on repeating in her head, she couldn't stand listening to him crying his heart out like the world has ended.

_I have to wake up. I have to wake up. I have to wake up. I have to wake up. I have to wake up. I have to wake up. I have to wake up._

She heard him coughed once again, a raged intake of breath … then silent.

_Ji Hoo? Ji Hoo?!_

All of a sudden she felt her hand pulled painfully to the right followed with a loud crash of chair and heavy thud of his body hitting the floor.

_Ji Hoo!!! I have to wake up!! I have to wake up!!! He needs help! I HAVE TO WAKE UP!_

… maybe the God in Heaven heard her desperation because that night, for the first time in 17 months, Ha Jae Kyung opened her eyes to the world.

------------------


	12. 12: of The Confidential Patient

**Note:** Hello all thank you so much for following this story and to those who reviewed, THANK YOU!! So review more, please ;)

I just want to leave a bit of explanation on the case of coma. I don't plan for Jae Kyung to be in a coma in the beginning of the story; I originally wanted her to be alive and vibrant like her original character. BUT for an introvert Ji Hoo to be able to relate and be in relationship with someone is not easy. So I had this inspiration of making her actually asleep (hence, the idea coma) until Ji Hoo is totally comfortable to have her around heehehehehehe *evil me* IF Jae Kyung is not in a coma, I somehow think, Ji Hoo will never talk to her more than a hi and bye. Even Jan Di took quite sometime and effort before Ji Hoo actually allow her close ^^

NOW, what is not right on the coma in my story? The fact that Ji Hoo can move her around – this is totally wrong and only serve to fulfill my story ^^ - to doctors who happened to read this story, SORRY Comatose patient is usually kept in an ICU (private ward, close enough ^^) and the patient required constant monitoring (meaning, lots of machines and tubes in and out of the body) not only heart monitor (like in my story) but also breathing tube - respirator, IV, catheter, and depends on the severity of the case, some patients have more things attached to them, therefore moving coma patients as freely as Ji Hoo did to Jae Kyung is not possible. :p

But the idea of talking, touching, communicating, etc, those are actually supported and suggested to a comatose patient's family. Can they hear? A lot of patients came out of coma claimed they could. But of course, in my story, things a super exaggerated to please my romantic plan ^^

Anyway, please enjoy the next part ^^ and don't forget to review *wink

**Chapter Twelve: of The Confidential Patient**

Gum Jandi heard commotion in the nurse station, 'code blue' she heard the head nurse ordered. She jumped and quickly offered her help.

"What happened? Which patient?" she quickly asked, her professional tone demanded answer.

"It's from the private ward on the 3rd floor, Dr. Jandi, and…"

"But the private ward is on the 5th floor." She cut the head nurse. She followed the head nurse into the elevator while shooting her rapid questions.

"We have another private ward? Whose patient is in it? Which doctor in charged? What's the case?"

"It is the old private ward now holds only one patient… highly confidential." The head nurse didn't look too comfortable at all sharing the information.

"Whose patient?" she asked again, patience wearing thin.

"Just tell her already!" Junpyo yelled impatiently. Surprised, they all turned around, not realizing that he has followed them into the elevator. He shrugged at them and waited for the answer.

"Dr. Lee's patient but she is currently out of town. This is a very highly protected ward, not more than 10 staff in the hospital knew of this patient…" The elevator stopped on the 3rd floor and they all rushed out. The private ward was only a hallway away from Ji Hoo's office. The door leading to the ward had no signage in front of it.

A young nurse ran to greet them. "We have no access to the room, Nurse Jang!" she was wringing her hand nervously. The head nurse nodded and walked even faster followed by Jandi and Junpyo.

"The only other doctors in charge of this ward except Dr. Lee are Dr. Yoon Seok Young and Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo…" Jandi's face grew grim because all three doctors were unfortunately not available, out of town, going through major operation and the last one… missing.

"I hope I'm not crossing the line here by bringing you in there, Dr. Jandi."

"You can trust me… and Junpyo." She quickly added.

Nurse Jang nodded curtly and pressed her thumb to the scanner to open the door. It led them into a wide comfortable living room, from which they could hear the loud long beep of a flat line.

"Crash Cart!" Nurse Jang shouted and ran to the white door across the room. The team quickly reacted and rolled in the crash cart even as Jandi was rolling her sleeves up. Nurse Jang opened the door and let them in but what they all saw stunned them.

There was no one on the bed. The cable connecting to the heart monitor was plugged off hence the flat line. There was no heartbeat for it to detect. Jandi looked at Nurse Jang with confusion.

A sniff sounded from beside the bed; Jandi rounded the bed quickly and gasped aloud. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

On the floor, lied Yoon Ji Hoo, the very man they were all looking for frantically; wet from top to toe, face pale like death himself and his lips had a bluish tinge. There was a woman in soft yellow dressing gown with long hair beside him; her face was turned away from them.

The woman turned to face them slowly, she had tears running down her cheeks, her mouth opened but no sound came. Jandi held her breath; she would recognize that face anywhere. She heard Junpyo gasped behind her. He had recognized her too.

Ha Jae Kyung.

Her lips opened again but still no sound came but Jandi read her lips.

'Help him…'

Then all things happened at once, her eyes fluttered shut and she fainted on top of Ji Hoo. The nurses rushed forward to catch her while Jandi stood frozen not comprehending what she saw. Only when Nurse Jang shouted her name, she was jolted and quickly went to help them.

Her eyes quickly assessed both of her friends, Ji Hoo needed immediate help while Jae Kyung looked all right but she didn't know anything about her medical case or why she was even stationed in this private ward with only such a limited access. But all of her questions died in her throat in the face of such a dire situation.

Jandi quickly ordered Junpyo, the strongest of all to pick up Ji Hoo. She was thankful that the nurses were quick to act. They helped him to lay Ji Hoo on a cart. She barked orders around and together with Nurse Jang moved Jae Kyung back to bed. The door was quickly closed and locked to stop the cold wind from taking more heat from the room.

"Nurse Jang, please make sure of Jae Kyung's condition and report to me right away, I have to go attend Ji Hoo." Jandi squeezed her hand and ran out of the room to follow the nurses and Junpyo.

Nurse Jang exhaled loudly and gave thanks to the God in Heaven that the private ward's patient was not harm at all, only slightly cold. Everything was stable. She quickly messaged Dr. Lee that her patient in the private ward has awoken and in need of her diagnoses right away. She was no specialist in coma patient but she was sure that at this moment this beautiful woman has somehow awoken from her deep coma and merely sleeping.

She stationed a nurse by her bedside and ordered her to report even the slightest change to her before rushing off to help Dr. Jandi.

Only after the night was over did she recall that Dr. Jandi had called the patient 'Jae Kyung'. She knew her… but how? This patient was a highly secluded one; all it said in the report was 'Ms. Ha' and no other data was given.

As she sat that night, she connected all the dots, Ha Jae Kyung, Gu Jun Pyo, Gum Jan Di and Yoon Ji Hoo. She heard enough gossips from the young nurses to know the relationships between this people. It was a good thing that Nurse Jang had served the Hospital for years and very loyal to the Yoon Family. She would not in her lifetime spoke of bad things about this family.  
But still it left her with questions, why would Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo visit Ha Jae Kyung daily? Wasn't she once engaged to Gu Jun Pyo? Wasn't he supposed to hold this unrequited love for Dr. Jandi? At least that was what she heard from the nurses… she pondered and then decided that these were not important and unrelated to her work. So she continued her shift that night hoping for no more emergencies.

* * *

Jandi walked out of the emergency room tiredly and found Junpyo and the others seated on the floor waiting for her. She too sat down and accepted his hug. Her previously high adrenaline was winding down and all her bone ached.

"How is he?" Junpyo asked softly. She couldn't answer for some time.

"Stable, for now… he had a moderate case of hypothermia. The nurses are putting him in the ICU for the night to monitor his condition." All her friends looked at her blankly.

"He was out in the rain and snow for too long and with only sweater on him. His body temperature had dropped 3 degrees when we found him… if we didn't find him when we did, I don't …" she sobbed, drained physically and emotionally. Junpyo hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, Ji Hoo will be fine. We did find him."

She glanced at Junpyo's watch on his wrist, 3 in the morning. She gasped suddenly remembering, "Grandpa?!"

"Don't worry. He was out of danger about 30 minutes ago. Dr. Kim came out to tell us. They are now closing the surgery and moving him into the ICU. Probably the same ICU as Ji Hoo's." Yi Jeong answered her question.

"What a night…" Woo Bin closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall. They all looked tired and worn out.

"Come, we can sleep in Ji Hoo's office." Junpyo pulled her up to her feet, knowing well she wouldn't want to go home.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning, please call if anything happened." Woo Bin said as he opened the elevator for Yi Jeong. Ga Eul in his arms sleeping. Waving goodbye, Junpyo and Jandi walked hand in hand to Ji Hoo's office.

"I forgot about Jae Kyung!" she suddenly exclaimed. Junpyo quickly caught her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Nurse Jang said she is stable. Dr. Lee, her specialist will be here in the morning. Tomorrow we will hear and ask all to her doctor, okay? Not tonight. You're sleeping on your feet."

He pushed her gently onto the comfortable leather couch in Ji Hoo's office. She tugged at his sleeve, "Sleep with me? The couch is big enough for two if we snuggle."

Junpyo chuckled; it was very rare for Jandi to make the first move. She must be very tired. He took off her shoes then his before making himself comfortable on the couch, spooned behind her, his arms  
around her. He kissed her head and whispered good night.

… and the two slept under the moonlight. Outside the rain and snow had stopped leaving only a thick blanket of white snow. It was finally Christmas Day, birth of the Savior, Jesus Christ…


	13. 13: of One Year and Seven Months

**Chapter Thirteen: of One Year and Seven Months**

The Hospital was in a loud roar the next morning, all the staff had heard of Doctor-President's major heart surgery that lasted the better part of the night and Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo's close call of hypothermia. Dr. Lee and Dr. Kim thankfully gathered a staff meeting and managed to calm the staff by telling them information but not disclosing anything private. Jandi was thankful for the two senior residents of the Hospital; she wouldn't know how to handle such a situation.

It was 10 in the morning when they ended the meeting. As they were walking out of the meeting room, Jandi caught up with Dr. Kim and listened to him explaining Grandfather's condition. With Ji Hoo still in the ICU, Jandi was the closest to a family. She smiled when Dr. Kim said he would recover nicely although maybe weak for some time and most probably be the most difficult patient in the whole hospital.

"Doctors made the worst patients!" he patted her shoulder and walked away laughing.

She smiled and turned around intended to check on Ji Hoo's condition but found Dr. Lee waiting for her. "I was told that you and Mr. Gu visited my patient last night?"

Jandi nodded and looked in the smart eyes of the kind middle age doctor. Dr. Lee motioned for Jandi to follow her. "I was informed that you guys are friends to Ms. Ha?" she nodded her answer.

"Her parents are flying in from Japan as we speak, they will arrive around two in the afternoon today. They have informed me that they will talk to you both directly and asked me not to disclose any information or allow you all to visit their daughter until they gave the permission."

She wanted to protest but Dr. Lee explained that they are still testing and checking her condition and that was final. With that she left her in front of the ICU ward.

* * *

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light.

"Sunbae!"

"Ji Hoo!"

He tried to turn his head and found all his body ached and so weak. He opened his mouth but coughed harshly instead. He wheezed painfully and wondered how in the nine heavens he ended up like this. Everything hurt and there was something stuck to his nose and throat.

"Don't move. Don't speak. There are tubes attached to help you breathe." Jandi said from somewhere, he had closed his eyes due to the hacking pain of coughing. His chest burned badly. He drew a raged breath before trying to open his eyes once again.

He saw Jandi to his left injecting something into his IV then the worried faces of Junpyo, Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul surrounding his bed. His eyes must have reflected the confusion he was feeling.

"Do you remember what happened?" Woo Bin asked. He thought for some time and found his memory to be hazy. Slowly he shook his head but even the smallest movement sent his head to a reeling headache. He swallowed the bile he felt coming up.

He took another deep breath and found the previous pain almost gone. He looked at Jandi and tried to smile his gratitude, it must have been painkiller she injected.

"You were out in the rain and snow for a long time, Sunbae… moderate case of hypothermia." Jandi explained as she held his hand carefully so not to jostle the IV needle.

Hypothermia… that explained all the pain, weakness and confusion he was experiencing. He wanted to ask them why would he be out in the rain and snow in the first place but found himself lulled once again to the warm darkness. Before he knew it, he was asleep again.

"He's asleep. He should be more alert the next time he wakes." Jandi told them.

"Let him rest for the time being, the nurse will alert me should he wakes up again." They dimmed the light and headed for cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

She sat on her big bed propped with several pillows. Trying to chew on the fact that she had slept for one year and seven months. She couldn't believe it; the last thing she remembered was driving to the airport and then waking up in this room she didn't know. Her parents told her how a truck hit her car and she hit her head and was diagnosed to be in deep coma until now.

Must have been a very hard hit to the head, she mused.

Her eyes roamed the room she was in. It certainly didn't look like any hospital room. There was a large glass doors to the right, she could see white snow covered all the surfaces outdoor. A neat kitchen to the left and small but comfortable looking lounge room. What surprised her was the white baby grand piano across her bed and an expensive looking violin on the wall. No one in her family played musical instruments.

She still couldn't speak, the kind Dr. Lee, who apparently had been taking care of her for a year now, explained that due to her long sleep, she had to re-learn all the basic functions like talking and walking. She had patiently explained to her the stages of physiotherapy and rehabilitation she had to go through, which she didn't hide the fact that those would be painful lessons. But she assured her, once her body picked up on the skill again, things will come to her more smoothly and before she knew it, she would be up and live normally again. All her tests had come up normal like she never went into coma.

As Dr. Lee sat at the lounge speaking softly to her parents, Jae Kyung let her mind wandered. She kept on feeling like she had forgotten something big. Something important… and as sleep claimed her, she dismissed the nagging feeling as effect of sleeping for a long 17 months.

* * *

A week has passed; Jandi celebrated her birthday in the ICU ward with her closest friends and a simple cake. Ji Hoo had apologized for not being able to bring her the gift but he had promised her a great surprise awaited her back in her apartment.

Ji Hoo still laughed every time he recalled Jandi's squeal of happiness over the phone with Junpyo's shouts in the background yelling at her to throw out the stupid white ball. Jandi had yelled back that it was a dog and not a ball and he was not attacking him. It was only due to his still weakened state that Junpyo forgave him for buying the 'white ball' that Jandi insisted as part of their family now. He had then told Junpyo that a dog could live up to 13 years and heard him cursed some more with glee. Unbeknown to most people, Yoon Ji Hoo liked to prank people especially Junpyo.

He had recovered just fine and only relying on a walking cane until his muscles gained back the strength. The memory of that night came in pieces to him. He remembered feeling suffocated and attacked, probably due to the panic attack he was having in fear for his Grandfather's life. He could not remember at all how he ended up under the rain and snow.

He had managed to keep his face straight and blank when Jandi told him that they found him in the private ward and they now knew of Jae Kyung's residence there in the Hospital. He dimly remembered holding her hand but nothing else.

Jandi and the others have been understanding enough when he told them that Jae Kyung's condition and residence there was conditioned with the highest confidentiality and neither he nor his Grandfather were in liberty of telling them anything else. Though he apologized for not telling them about her, deep down he did not feel sorry at all. Ga Eul seemed to sense something because her eyes had narrowed slightly while he spoke. Out of everybody, Ga Eul was the most observant one other than himself. He had to be cautious from now on.

Dr. Lee had told him that she had awoken that night. From the story he heard, it was because of her waking up, pulled off the heart monitor cable in order to reach him on the floor, that the nurses rushed in to check her, thus finding him there. If she hadn't wake up, he most probably be dead now.

Ha Jae Kyung surely never did things half way, always with a bang and drama. She waited until last minute before cancelling her wedding to Junpyo, prepared a sweet romantic escape for them and flew off to New York the next day. Out of all days she could wake up, she chose the Christmas Day and so dramatically too he might add, not that he was not grateful that she was the reason he was still alive today.

He has not visited her at all after that night and he didn't know why… maybe he was afraid. Afraid of what he would find in that room. He knew that most coma patients couldn't remember a thing that happened while they were under.

He knew that but still the comfortable albeit one-sided relationship he had built with her the last 12 months was something he was not willing to loose. He would rather stayed in his safe cocoon rather than facing the probability that she couldn't remember all the time he spent with her.

Although he had toyed with the idea that if she really couldn't remember, maybe it was for the best. Safe him a lot of hassle… relationship has never been easy for Ji Hoo. He has been slightly disconnected from the world since his parents died. Having no adult to rely on, he had merely closed up even more in his own shell.

It was Gum Jandi who stirred so much reaction from him. His personality was now a lot of more proactive and he could express more of what he was feeling. Come to think of it, if it were not for Jandi's scolding he wouldn't have gone to Paris to pursue Seo Hyun.

"Ji Hoo yahh…" He blinked and looked up as his Grandfather called him.

"You were day dreaming." His Grandfather chuckled. Albeit still weak, he has shown tremendous recovery for someone his age and having gone through major heart surgery.

"Why don't you go visit Jae Kyung?"

He looked at his Grandfather in shock. "Do you think I don't know about your daily visits to her? Remember that I'm still the Doctor-President here…" he laughed at his Grandson's dumbfounded face.

Ji Hoo stared in astonishment before smiling ruefully, "I could never hide things from you, Grandpa…"

The truth was that, his Grandfather had once caught him holding Jae Kyung's hand and speaking softly when he was about to check up on her. He had shamelessly stood outside the room eavesdropping. He went home that day whistling, hoping for miracle to happen and hearing the sound of children's laughter. That was the first time he heard his aloof Grandson spoke so much to a person, even if that person was in a deep coma.

A Grandfather could always hope for the best to happen.

"I… I don't know how to face her." Ji Hoo sighed and leaned to his walking cane with pensive expression.

"Why, you walk into her room and face her! Don't make the simplest thing in life complicated, son…" his Grandfather harrumphed disapprovingly.

Ji Hoo felt his heart warmed at the endearment his Grandfather used to call him. Feeling slightly braver all of the sudden, he carefully stood up and excused himself to go visit a certain patient on the 3rd floor. His Grandfather winked at him as his approval.

… and so later, Yoon Ji Hoo found himself standing outside her door and couldn't make himself opening it for fear of proofing his theory right.

"Ji Hoo?"

Someone called his name and he turned around in surprise.


	14. 14: of Remembrance and Déjà vu

**Note:** Thank you for the stack of reviews from Pambihira!!! :)))) *hugs!!!* to be honest I'm totally swamped with works since work began on 4th of January, but your reviews today in my emails reminded me of this unfinished story ^^ I have a few more chapters already written, but I usually like to read and re-read each chapter a few times before posting to make sure I don't regret where the plot leads :) so here is the next chapter!!! I hope you all like it! :))

**Chapter Fourteen: of Remembrance and Déjà vu**

He turned around and saw Mrs. Ha standing with two cups of coffee in her hands. She smiled brightly at him then with worry as she eyed his walking cane and still slightly pale face.

"I heard you've been sick… are you feeling better now?" He nodded politely with a small smile. "How are you, Mrs. Ha?"

"Never been better! Now that my precious daughter is awake. We have decided to move all business quarters to Seoul until Jae Kyung finishes her treatment here, Dr. Lee predicted around 5-6 months of intense therapy…" she laughed merrily.

"Come on in. You are here to visit Jae Kyung right?" Naturally, Ji Hoo went to open the door for her. The door he was so hesitant to open before… now swing open smoothly for them.

* * *

He saw Nurse Jang beside her bed wrapping up the IV equipment on a cart. She saw him walked in and gave him a polite nod, which he returned with a small smile.

"Mom! I don't need anymore IV, thank God it's off, my arm itches…"

Ji Hoo shifted his eyes to see the woman on the bed. Voice still slightly rough from lack of use but starting to regain its sopranos quality. She was smiling and laughing happily as she took the coffee from her mother.

If he thought her to be beautiful before, now she was breathtaking, with her long lush hair flowing and a bright happy smile… she was… literally alive. Her almond shaped eyes caught his; they twinkled as she gave a small wave, "Ji Hoo!"

Her smile instantly lifted his heart. As he approached her bed, his hand automatically reached for the usual chair and sat down carefully. "Good Morning…"

* * *

Jae Kyung frowned as she heard the somehow familiar scraping noise of the chair and his greeting; a déjà vu feeling came over her so strongly she had to close her eyes in effort of catching the next glimpse.

"Are you ok?" Ji Hoo asked worriedly.

She opened her eyes, shook her head to loose the feeling. "Yeah… I just had the strangest déjà vu feeling, like this had happened before…"

His heart sank heavily as he heard what she said. Could it be…

"Jae Kyung dear… you remember Ji Hoo right?" her mother said from her left.

"Of course I do! Mom said you are now a doctor here? That white coat and glasses sure make you look sharp and smart!" she said cheerfully with a wink at him.

* * *

Jae Kyung thought that he didn't look any different from the last time she saw him years ago. His boyish feature had diminished some; his jaw more prominent, though his chestnut hair still cropped short and his eyes… her eyes caught his brown ones.

They were looking at her warmly almost lovingly like she was the most precious thing in the world. Suddenly feeling shy, she looked away, feeling the beginning of a blush on her cheeks.

She wondered why Yoon Ji Hoo looked at her that way, they have never been friends before and the last time she saw him was in the church on her supposedly wedding day with Gu Junpyo. She always thought Ji Hoo was a cold man, distant and speaking only the necessary things, although he was a different man only to Gum Jandi.

* * *

His heart sank and with it the slight hope he had when he saw her smile. She didn't remember any of the time he spent with her. Who was he fooling with? All the medical text and researches had told him that rarely coma patients remembered anything, to them being in a coma was like sleeping and waking up the next day. He composed his face and hid all his feelings.

She was a patient and he was a doctor.

"Dr. Lee has submitted full report on the treatment for you, we're confident that you will recover before you know it. I have called in the best specialists in therapy and rehabilitations for you. Mrs. Ha, if I may speak to you for a minute?"

Something must have happened in the few seconds she looked away, because he was now all professional and distant. His tone of voice was informative and held no emotion. He was a different man to the one who greeted her 'Good Morning' just now… Jae Kyung was confused.

"Have a good day… Jae Kyung…" he bit her farewell and she could only smiled weakly at him.

* * *

"Ji Hoo…" Mrs. Ha began as he closed the door softly. They were walking out of the private ward. She too felt something happened but she didn't know what.

"Mrs. Ha, I have a request."

She looked at his distant demeanor and waited for him to continue.

"Please… please don't tell her of my visits while she was in a coma."

Stunned at his request, she shook her head, "… but, but why? You visited and cared for her daily. You were the one who took her out to the garden, spoke to her daily, and you even played music to her daily…"

"It wouldn't do her any good…"

"She woke up because she wanted to help you that night you fainted in there… surely it meant something to you." _I thought you love her._ She wanted to add.

As a mother, she liked this polite and brilliant young man. His gentleness and care to her sick daughter had touched her heart, if he were to ask her daughter for marriage, she would have agreed right away. But this…

Ji Hoo looked at this elegant motherly woman with painful eyes.

"Because… because it meant too much for me, Mrs. Ha… therefore I humbly request for you not to tell her." He bowed low to convey his sincere pleading.

She exhaled, clearly seeing the care and pain in this young man's eyes but couldn't understand his request.

"Tell me why." She pulled herself straight she spoke with a strong and commanding tone that she knew people couldn't disregard.

He was silent for a minute before looking at her straight in the eyes and gave her his utmost honest reason.

"Because she doesn't remember any of it… like most coma patients are and … though she has been a precious someone to me for the last year. I don't know what is this I'm feeling for her but I do care very much for your daughter. I don't want to complicate matter and raise unwanted issues by telling her things that she herself couldn't remember. It might hinder her recovery…"

He knew he had her on his side, because above all else, she wanted her daughter to recover swiftly. She looked at him long and carefully trying to read his mind and heart. Finally she sighed and nodded. He exhaled and bowed once whispering his gratitude.

As he walked away, she asked him one last question, "Will you come back to visit?"

"… maybe." He whispered back and she didn't believe him one bit.

… and so with a soft click of the door Yoon Ji Hoo walked out of her room, her life, and his soul companion for the last year. Maybe to never return.


	15. 15: of Violin Under The Tree

**Chapter Fifteen: of Violin Under The Tree**

Ha Jae Kyung put aside her cane and sat down carefully under the tree in her private garden in the hospital. She had regained most of her body function albeit still tired very easily and she still slept a lot. It was a very nice day, the sky was blue with soft wind blowing her hair, all of the snow had gone and the beginnings of new leaves were sprouting here and there.

She closed her eyes feeling the wind and smiled lazily. She just came back from her regular muscle therapy after a nice brunch with Jandi and Junpyo. She missed her friends, despite what happened, she was truly sincerely happy for the two of them. Jandi was her first friend. Her parents traveled too much when she was small and she had no time to settle or befriend anybody.

Unlike Junpyo's parents who left him alone in Seoul, her parents dragged her all around the world. She grew up in a very loving family but no friends while Junpyo grew up alone but found 3 loyal friends.

Her thoughts inevitably shifted to F3, in particular, someone with chestnut hair and brown eyes. Namely Yoon Ji Hoo. After that morning visit, she only saw him once and only a short glimpse of him speaking in hush tone with Dr. Lee while she was having her check up. It has been two months and not even once he came back to visit her. She rationalized that they were not friends to begin with so who was she to demand his time?

As the wind lulled her to sleep under the tree, her mind wandered to his warm brown eyes and loving look that morning…

* * *

_Remember this song? I played it once under the tree. It's an arrangement by Jon Schmidt of Taylor Swift's Love Story and Coldplay's Viva La Vida. The original version is of piano and cello but I prefer violin. _

_Jon Schmidt made this arrangement for his 5 years old daughter. She told her dad that she particularly loved 'Love Story' because it is like the girl in the story was sad because her father had scared her boyfriend away. But then this part here where the note changed, it's like the boyfriend changed his mind, turned around, popped the question to her, asked her to go find a white dress… and Jon Schmidt simply thought it must continued with 'Viva la Vida' from Coldplay._

_I thought this piece is wonderfully arranged and played. He chuckled. She could hear the smile in his voice as he talked about music that he loved so much._

_Violin was playing… high and low… sweet and bitter… _

_Then it was piano…_

_I never intended to make you cry dear Lady… _

_Someone said… so softly._

* * *

She opened her eyes groggily as someone was shaking her shoulder. Nurse Jang was kneeling beside her. "Please don't sleep outdoor Ms. Jae Kyung, it's not good for your muscle recovery." She helped her to stand as she mumbled her apology for falling asleep.

"Who played violin just now?"

Nurse Jang looked at her blankly. "There were only you in the garden, Miss."

"I must be dreaming then… it was a very nice piece."

She helped her settled on her bed for afternoon nap. As she about to close her eyes, she caught the violin on the wall. "Nurse Jang… whose violin is that?"

She saw her stiffened and looked away, "it was just the hospital decoration, Miss Jae Kyung." She busied herself with smoothing her bedcover and then excused herself.

Jae Kyung was not stupid, she had been wondering why people around her all were skittish when asked about things, especially if she asked about her coma period. They all either looked away, not answering or giving her some vague answers and to her frustration, even her mother was like that.

At first she thought, maybe it was a painful period to everyone around her. But when the doctors and nurses had the same reactions she began to be suspicious. Ha Je Kyung was no fool and above all else she didn't like to be lied to.

"Nurse Jang." She called again as she was about to close the door.

"Could you please help me find a song by Jon Schmidt? It's Love Story ft Viva La Vida. Thank you..." she nodded and closed the door gently.

Jae Kyung stared at the piano and violin in her room until sleep claimed her again, all the while hearing the song in her head.

* * *

Woo Bin was frustrated. He rarely lost his temper but when he did even Junpyo would avoid him. He had been trying to find his friend, Ji Hoo, but he was so busy. If not in meetings, patient check up, staff meetings, in operation room, in conference with some of the museum donators, in Su Am Hall, in Hospital, he was everywhere! His phone either was busy tone, no one picked up or dead. Even his Grandfather has admitted to only see him a few times these passed two weeks.

Truthfully, Woo Bin was worried for him. Jandi had told him that Ji Hoo has been throwing himself to work lately. He seemed to handle everything by himself, and whenever she saw him, he was always working. He never even had time anymore for lunch with her.

"Is Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo in today?" he asked the reception gruffly because once again he couldn't reach his phone.

"Mr. Song, he just passed here 10 minutes ago. He said he will be in his office for the rest of the day."

Not wanting to loose his friend again, Woo Bin ran to the elevator, punched 3, and impatiently waited for it to arrive. It ping once and he quickly stepped out. Walked as fast as he could to his office, opened the door with a loud bang, "Ji Hoo!!! I finally…" his words died in his throat as he found not Ji Hoo but Dr. Lee looking at him with surprise in her face.

"Uhm… sorry, Dr. Lee. I was looking for Ji Hoo. I thought this is his office?"

"Dr. Yoon had moved his office to the other side of the building, on the 4th floor near the door leading to the garden. He offered me this office because it is the nearest to the private ward."

Woo Bin nodded at her explanation, "How's Jae Kyung doing?" He last visited her a week ago, together with the others they had dinner in her private room. Of course Ji Hoo couldn't come, he said he had important meeting in Su Am Hall. He excused himself politely after getting direction to the new office.

He practically ran to the other side of the building towards Ji Hoo's new office. This time not wanting to look stupid and rude, he knocked and waited.

"Come in…" came the muffled reply.

He opened it this time politely in case it was not Ji Hoo again. But it was he. Head bowed and hands busy writing something on his desk.

"Woo Bin, what's up?" he asked not lifting his eyes from the documents he were reading.

"Yo man! It's so hard to find you these days!" he complained.

"Really? I'm around. Don't worry, I eat and I sleep… enough for you not to worry." Ji Hoo finally looked up and smirked at his friend. Woo Bin rolled his eyes, casually making assessment of his childhood friend. True to Ji Hoo's words, he didn't look bad for someone who was too busy to meet any of his friends. He only looked tired and slight eye bags.

"Do I pass your approval, mother hen?" Ji Hoo took off his glasses and leaned back in his leather chair.

"I'm hungry! Come, let's eat." Woo Bin announced.

"I have work to do,…" but he wouldn't hear any of it, he simply closed all the documents on his desk with one swift movement. "Now you don't. You works can wait, I cannot."

Ji Hoo sighed. Woo Bin was in one of his moods again. He better be careful, his friend was either up to something or mad about something or someone, most probably him, after all he came to him.

"Ok. Where do you want to eat?"

Woo Bin grinned and slapped his back. "That's my bro! Come, I have been wanting to try this coffee shop a few blocks down from here." He dragged Ji Hoo out of his office forcefully not giving him any chance to escape.


	16. 16: of Brotherly Talk

**Chapter Sixteen: of Brotherly Talk**

The weather was just nice so they chose to sit at the table located outdoor facing the road. Woo Bin ordered the house special sandwich while Ji Hoo only had double tall latte.

"So… what have I done to offend you this time?" Ji Hoo asked directly, wanting to end the session quickly. Growing up together, he knew exactly when Woo Bin is worried or mad and to whom. If Woo Bin was the mother hen then he was the observer.

The four of them have known each other for so long that not many words were needed. Out of the four, Woo Bin was the most matured and calm one. He was the one who put everyone in place and together. Even Junpyo listened to him. Ji Hoo only looked calm while he in fact was more disinterested rather than calm. In reality he could be very emotional when it came to things he cared about.

"What are you hiding from us about Ha Jae Kyung?"

Ji Hoo only looked at him with straight expression not betraying anything. But after a few seconds, he knew he was defeated and it was pointless for him to fight this talk. Woo Bin wanted to know and what he wanted he always had. If not from him then from his informants and Ji Hoo would rather he know things from him.

"I'm not hiding anything…" he finally answered. Woo Bin was ready to retort his answer when he put up his hand and continued, "I simply do not tell and no one asked… before you."

Woo Bin sighed. "We all knew something is wrong. We don't know what but you've been missing a lot lately with work as your excuses. We have had many gatherings but every time Jae Kyung is in the picture, somehow you would have things to do. The others don't want to push you but I have had enough…"

"Have you ever thought that I might don't want to tell? That I might want to keep some things to myself?" Ji Hoo cut sharply. Like Woo Bin, Ji Hoo rarely raised his voice or mad at anyone but everyone knew the few times that he did were sights to behold and they definitely didn't want to be the receiving ends.

Ji Hoo realized belatedly that in his anger he had admitted that something had happened. That something was wrong.

"Ji Hoo… you know I'm not asking out of curiosity but out of care for you. This time is different; I can tell… something is not right. I have this feeling in my gut."

They stared at each other intensely for a while before Ji Hoo looked away to the passing cars and sighed. "I know… I'm sorry."

They sat in silence, eating sandwich and drinking coffee. Woo Bin knew he had gotten to Ji Hoo. Now all he had to do was waited until he was ready to spill everything. Woo Bin was used to wait for Ji Hoo to talk. He knew how difficult it was for him to put what was in his heart or mind into words. The longer it took usually reflected the importance of what was about to be shared.

"It all began on January 5th…" Ji Hoo spoke softly as Woo Bin finished his third sandwich.

* * *

Woo Bin listened to his friend spoke with a composed face although inside he was having many mix feelings. Ji Hoo told him of the first day he found out it was Ha Jae Kyung that had been the residence of his hospital's private ward. In the beginning he wanted to tell Jandi but the moment was never right, then Junpyo came home, then Yi Jeong, then their engagement and by that time… somehow he no longer wanted to tell any of them.

He told him of wanting to keep something for himself. He had looked away with shame in his face but Woo Bin understood him well. Ji Hoo had given up Jandi for Junpyo, before Jandi, Seo Hyun broke up with him and as a child, his Grandfather abandoned him… Yoon Ji Hoo grew up with issues on abandonment and rejection, which caused him to keep things inside and afraid of sharing his heart to many people.

Ji Hoo spoke of how the short visits somehow became a long one. That he felt comfortable having someone to share his days with, to speak without care, although sleeping and most likely cannot hear him anyway. He had chuckled and said maybe it was like speaking to a human doll.

He told him of how as time passed, he began to care for her more than he supposed to. He visited her daily and did all the extra miles to make sure she would one day wake up. Somehow, Ha Jae Kyung's presence grew so big in him and by then he really didn't want anyone to know of her. Most of all, he really liked having someone he could care and love. Someone he could give his all to.

Woo Bin absorbed every word his best friend told him. It amazed him that Ji Hoo could hide something so big from them. He was slightly upset but could understand Ji Hoo's wish to keep her to himself so he patiently listen as he poured everything out.

Ji Hoo told him that he couldn't remember how he ended up in her room that Christmas Eve. He only remembered feeling suffocated, attacked and so alone. Maybe he had somehow felt safe with her that unconsciously he went to her… he told him of how his fear became the reality. She didn't and couldn't remember a single thing that happened while she was in a coma.

Yoon Ji Hoo never existed in her world.

All the things he did for her never happened.

All the words he told her never spoken.

Only the four walls knew.

So he decided to simply erase those 12 months. He made sure everyone who knew agreed to keep this as secret. The Hospital staff was easy; they worked for him. But Jae Kyung's mother was a bit difficult although in the end she had agreed not to say a thing unless she remembered on her own, which Ji Hoo didn't believe possible. It was for the best or so he had convinced himself.

What he didn't take into account was how painful it was to be the only one who knew and had the memories. So he had then avoided her at all cost. He simply couldn't be found out. Trying his best to forget. Who would have thought that to forget was so difficult?

With that Ji Hoo finished his story. His eyes dark with emotions as he turned his attention back to the passing cars.

"Do you… do you have any feelings for her?" Woo Bin asked carefully.

He turned his face and laughed, it sounded bitter in Woo Bin's ears. "I think, it was like having a pet… you take care of it daily, naturally you grow to love it because you put so much attention and energy into it."

Woo Bin shook his head smiling, "Man, only you can compare a woman to a pet!"

Ji Hoo sipped at his coffee and grimaced as he found it to be cold. "I have to go back to the office."

"Ji Hoo yah, you haven't answer my question…"

Ji Hoo stood up and sighed, "… I don't know, Woo Bin. I don't know what I'm feeling. I don't even know if I'm capable of loving anyone anymore. I'm tired of being rejected, of being cast aside… and she was sleeping the whole time, anyway." he looked at his best friend and smiled tiredly.

"Thanks for listening. You may tell the others if you want. Just make sure she never know." With that Ji Hoo walked away back to the Hospital leaving Woo Bin sitting there deep in thought.

He watched the disappearing back of his best friend and his heart went to him. He had to do something. Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung, who would have thought? Both were scarred by unrequited love.

Maybe… just maybe, this could work out? But if it failed… Woo Bin really didn't want to think of what it would do to his best friend.


	17. 17: of Loosing One's Mind

**Note:** I'm very touched by the reviews you all wrote. Thank you so much for loving this story as much as I do. I never thought I'd end up caring so much to the point I think and rethink and reconsider, write and rewrite the chapters before deciding what's the best. sometimes I'd think of where this must go while driving in traffic after office hour ^^ Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung have totally invaded my mind and heart. For some readers who find this story too long and progressing too slow, I'm terribly sorry but I really want to keep this story as grounded as possible with reality. and in reality relationship does not happen in a snap. people think, consider, dream, imagine, before getting the love of their life. So I'm really hoping this story will grow in people's heart as much as it has grown in mine :))))

Right now, I'm having a bit of writer's block. entering Chapter 22, been rewriting things for some time, cannot decide on what's the best way for Jae Kyung and Ji Hoo first heart to heart encounter ^^ feed me back some ideas if you guys have been imagining how things will progress :))) and now on to the story... enjoy!

PS: anyone know why I cannot make double enter, no matter how I do it. the line just ended up with single paragraph :(

**Chapter Seventeen: of loosing one's mind**

"How is your condition lately, Jae Kyung?" Dr. Lee asked her during one of her weekly check up. The kind doctor told her that all her report results came back good but commented disapprovingly on the eye bags under her eyes.

"I've been having a hard time sleeping lately. I kept waking up in the middle of the night and each time it happened I just cannot go back to sleep." She sighed.

"Oh? What caused you to wake up?" surprised at the new information, Dr. Lee put down the reports and looked at her patient closely.

Jae Kyung contemplated for a while before deciding to tell because if Dr. Lee couldn't help her then maybe no one else could.

"I've been having dreams these past two weeks. There was someone talking to me in the dream. Sometimes I dreamed of someone playing violin or piano… I'd wake up feeling confuse. I mean, I'm now interested in classical music and even knew some of the pieces and composers in full details. Sometimes I even knew random things that I'm sure I have never learned or heard before… and there is always someone in my dream, I'm pretty sure it is always the same person but I never could see the face… in fact it was always just voices and vague images."

She stopped as she realized Dr. Lee was watching her intensely…

"Is this normal? This is normal right? I mean, does it have anything to do with me being in a coma? You know, how in drama shows they have this stories of how people know things after being dead, oh well, I was not technically dead but I was asleep for so long, who knows what happened to me?" she was rambling by now.

Dr. Lee looked contemplative, her lips pursed while her fingers drummed on the desk. "Tell me… do you always remember what you dreamed about or this just started after the coma?"

"I rarely dreamed before the accident. Most of the time I just slept and if I dreamed, I usually don't remember a thing just some vague feeling. But now…"

She looked away and crossed her hands.

"I really don't want to sound crazy or drama queen…, but I had this particular dream a few times now. Three times maybe? In that dream I was screaming, I remember feeling so panic and scared. I kept on yelling that I have to wake up but I cannot move my body at all.

And whenever I had that particular dream I would wake up in sweats and cold all over. There was one time I woke up and couldn't move for some time. That particular dream is the worst. The others are just like watching movie or listening to radio… but the difference is that I remember everything, in fact, it almost felt like a memory instead of a dream."

Dr. Lee hummed thoughtfully, wrote something on the paper and said, "I'm prescribing you sleeping pill because you absolutely need your sleep in order to recover. Have it from Nurse Jang only when you absolutely cannot sleep, I don't want you to rely on these pills too much.

Please tell me if you have further dreams, although I don't think it is something you have to worry too much about. A lot of coma patients have new memories or experience déjà vu after they woke up, usually those memories came from things they heard during coma because hearing is the last body function that dies in human. So we always believe that coma patients CAN hear."

"… so these dreams, these things I somehow knew are things that I somehow I heard or experienced while in coma? That means, they all came from the people visited me while I was in coma?" Jae Kyung relaxed visibly now that she knew she was not going crazy and that was a logical and medical explanation behind it.

Dr. Lee stood up and helped her out of the room, "I don't want you to analyze too deep into it, Jae Kyung. Concentrate to get better… that will be the best place to spend all your energies to, you hear me?"

Feeling dismissed, Jae Kyung nodded and walked out. Her mind still pondered on the new information she received. If what Dr. Lee told her was true, then all her dreams were somehow her mind replaying what had happened while she was in the coma and the things she somehow knew were things that told to her by people who visited her.

Then who was that person in her dream? Who was that person that told her so many weird things? Who told her of pancakes with strawberry for heartache? Who was it that played the violin?

Ha Jae Kyung was never one to stop when something had intrigued her and the explanation she just heard certainly had her attention. Even as she walked the short distance back to her private ward she began to plan on what to do next in her brilliant mind.

* * *

Jae Kyung found a package by her bedside when she got back to her room. It was from Nurse Jang, inside was an Ipod with a note attached to it.

_-I couldn't find the CD for the song you requested so I download all that I could find from the internet and put it in this Ipod. I hope one of them is the one you wanted.-_

She plugged the earphones and shuffle to find the song. Apparently Nurse Jang had downloaded all songs from Coldplay, Taylor Swift and Jon Schmidt. She really had to thank her tomorrow. She blasted the volume as she found the right track. The familiar tune played but in full orchestra version and unlike her dream that had only violin or piano.

She couldn't stop crying even after the last tune finished playing in her ipod. The song brought so much emotion from within her but she couldn't understand why. And she had a sudden wish of hearing the solo violin version of the song; somehow she knew it would sound better than the original cello one.

Her mother walked in that moment and was surprised to find her crying. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheek not wanting to make her mom worried but she wouldn't hear any of her 'don't worry Mom'. Their mother-daughter relationship was a deep one, she had never hide anything from her mother and so Jae Kyung ended up sharing everything she told Dr. Lee just before.

"Can you play the song for me?"

Jae Kyung handed the ipod and played the track. Although keeping a straight face, Jae Kyung's mother knew instantly that particular song. Ji Hoo played it a few times in that room because that was the first song that brought up reactions from her daughter when in coma.

Looking at her daughter's anxious face, she comforted and insisted that she was not crazy and not to think too much into the dreams.

"Mom… who visited me? Other than you, Dad, Nurse Jang… it's not a coincidence for that violin and piano in this room right? Someone played that song for me with those instruments when I was in a coma right?"

"Jae Kyung, you're probably reading too much into this… I know what you're thinking. You're not crazy. You're not loosing your mind. It's late now. You need your rest. Do you think you can sleep or do you want me to ask for the sleeping pill from Nurse Jang?"

Frustrated, Jae Kyung huffed and puffed on the bed but complied to her mother's wish although she rejected the sleeping pill offer. She was not that fragile although as much as she pretended to be strong, these dreams began to rattle her.

As she turned off the light, Mrs. Ha walked out of her precious daughter's room in determination to find Dr. Lee and particular chestnut hair young doctor. They have issues to discuss.


	18. 18: of Empty Arms

**Chapter Eighteen: of Empty Arms**

She has been staring at him for 10 minutes now.

It was 2AM in the morning and she couldn't sleep after another dream. Waking up screaming with a desperate thought that she needed to go help someone was definitely not a good dream. She was so disturbed that she felt ill and threw up violently. She had then wore a light jacket and decided to just walk around the Hospital hoping to get tired and be able to rest.

She walked around aimlessly around the Hospital and came to the aisle right in front of the Emergency Room where she found him.

Slumped carelessly over the uncomfortable chairs, Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo slept on without care. One of his long legs bent on the chair and the other dangled over the chair haphazardly. Someone had put a blanket over his sleeping form.

Ha Jae Kyung thought he looked so tired with dark circles under his eyes but… adorable somehow. He must have just came from the Emergency Room and simply dropped to sleep out of exhaustion.

She didn't want to disturb his rest but also very reluctant to leave him. Somehow the quiet Hospital and his soft breathing gave her a very safe and peaceful feeling. Not physically fit yet, her lack of rest was catching up on her. She yawned and her eyelids began to drop. Suddenly too tired to move; she thought of just sitting on the floor for a while to rest before going back to her room.

…before she knew it, Ha Jae Kyung fell deeply asleep on the floor with her back to the chair, head beside his carelessly strewn arm.

* * *

Gum Jandi held two cups of steaming coffee, stood there with a definite smirk and twinkling eyes on her very tired face. What a precious moment she was looking at. Yoon Ji Hoo, her best friend slumped on the chair where she left him covered with a blanket, now, Ha Jae Kyung, her other best friend, sat on the floor beside the chair, her head resting near his arm, both slept on oblivious to the prying eyes of Gum Jandi.

She was very reluctant to wake them up but Jae Kyung couldn't sleep on the floor with her just coming out of coma for 2 months and Ji Hoo would have had one hell of pain all over his body if he continued to sleep there.

Putting down her coffees, she carefully poked Ji Hoo on the shoulder a few times. He woke with a start and bleary eyes. Jandi quickly put her finger on her lips so he didn't wake Jae Kyung. She smiled as she watched his eyes rounded with wonder at the sight of the sleeping woman. He blinked a few times as if he couldn't believe what he saw. Jandi saw his gaze melted in a warm tenderness as he looked at Jae Kyung. She folded the blanket over her arms and stood there waiting at her friend.

"You do know that sometime now you have to stop staring and move her or she'll catch a cold?" Jandi whispered teasingly. Obviously surprised, Ji Hoo stood up carefully and acted like he didn't just forget that Jandi was there.

He cleared his throat, looking at anywhere but Jandi's eyes as he said that he would take Jae Kyung back to her room and asked her to wait in his office. He had promised to drive her home before falling asleep carelessly.

With obvious care and extreme gentleness Ji Hoo lifted Jae Kyung up and settled her in his arms. She sighed and snuggled deeper in his arms, finding her ways deeper into his heart naturally and mysteriously. He resisted the urge to kiss her head as he used to do because he knew Jandi was still watching his back.

He arrived in her room much too soon. He settled her down on the bed and covered her lovingly with blanket. He watched her slept for precious short minutes then bent down to kiss her forehead and whispered good night softly.

As he walked back to his office, he stuffed both his hands into his pockets to stop feeling how empty his arms now after the comforting weight just now.

* * *

Ha Jae Kyung slept so deep and didn't wake up until 11 in the morning. She dreamed of being held protectively and steady thudding sound lulled her into a safe feeling. It was the best rest she had in the last months.

She was awoken by Nurse Jang to take her vitamins and get ready for the physical therapy session. She couldn't remember how she got to her bed, but she definitely remember sitting down beside him for a short rest.

… could it be? Did he?

Jae Kyung blushed even as her heart warmed with the thought of his care. But her logical mind refused to be flattered just like that; it could have been the nurse who brought her back.

* * *

Woo Bin, Junpyo and Yi Jeong were all annoyed. They all had came to Ji Hoo's house for a chat, due to everyone's busy schedule, days like these were rare for them. But much to their disgust, Ji Hoo totally ignored them and sat on his porch like they were all not there.

"This has gone too far and too long!!" Junpyo the ever-impatient one snapped and bang his teacup on the table.

"Hey careful there! That is one unique piece of china I made for Ji Hoo's birthday." Yi Jeong grumbled seeing his artwork being treated cruelly.

"What has gone too long?"

They all turned around to see Jandi and Ga Eul have arrived to join them. Yi Jeong immediately stood up to embrace his girlfriend meanwhile Junpyo merely pointed at the lone figure on the porch as answer to his fiancé.

"Aahh… that. He's been like that for a week now." She nodded thoughtfully.

"He should just go and kiss Jae Kyung! Profess his love or something and stop looking gloomy around us." Junpyo grumbled unhappily.

"That is just not Ji Hoo. If he had done that in the first place, you won't have Jandi by your side now." Woo Bin said snidely and smirked when Junpyo threw him a deadly glare.

Ever since Woo Bin told them of the long talk he had with Ji Hoo, they had all agreed not to get involved and just be there for their friend. But after so long they all were getting tired of watching Ji Hoo ignoring Jae Kyung when it was so obvious that he cared for her if not loved her.

A week after their long talk, Ji Hoo had told Woo Bin that Jae Kyung's mother visited him. She was worried because her daughter obviously in frustration and confusion of not knowing what was real and what was not.

Mrs. Ha had kept her promise not to speak of Ji Hoo to her daughter but she had also told him that if Jae Kyung herself began to remember more than now, she would not hesitate and spill everything. Her last words to him was that if he was not serious about Jae Kyung to please never see her daughter again, in fact, never to appear around her because it was not good for her recovery. She had quoted his own words when he pleaded not to tell the truth.

Since that meeting, Ji Hoo seemed to isolate himself even more. Rarely meeting them, always busy with works or … like now, there but not there.

Suddenly Ji Hoo walked in and passed them all announcing that he was going to take a nap. They all stared dumbfounded at his disappearing back.

"That's it! He has lost his mind! He totally ignored us!

"What nap? Is he 5 years old?"

"Monkey has definitely gotten into his head! He had lost it. OOW!" Jandi hit her boyfriend and yelled, "Stop calling my friend 'monkey' how many times I have told you?" Junpyo sat back and sulked.

"I really think Jae Kyung unnie will be good for Ji Hoo sunbae… " Ga Eul suddenly spoke.

"I've been thinking the same thing too!" Jandi clapped her hands in excitement.

"But he will not admit that… and most probably will not do anything about it." Woo Bin sighed. "What a failure of lover our friend is…" he touched his heart with a fake sniff.

"Let's make this happen… Jae Kyung unnie doesn't remember that Ji Hoo sunbae has been visiting her for a year **AND** because she doesn't remember, sunbae had forbid anyone to tell her in fear of having to explain **why** he visited daily.

I think … I think he likes her but too afraid to admit it even to himself because of being rejected twice by two girls he had **chosen** to love.

Remember his first love chose other man in France and that even after he went to pursue her there. Then Jandi, sorry, Junpyo, but admit this, Ji Hoo sunbae actually consciously made the decision to back off simply because you are his best friend. He gave so much for you, Jandi and loves you for so long but never once spoke of his feeling for you because he knew speaking it will only burden you, but we all know of it.

So, now, even if he had the slightest interest to Jae Kyung unnie, Ji Hoo sunbae will not do anything about it because he has been rejected one too many times. He would rather choose to ignore his feeling than risk another heartbreak.

What's worse, I think, Ji Hoo Sunbae is one confuse man at this moment. This is just my speculation but I think he feels guilty for whatever he is feeling for Jae Kyung unnie. When she was in coma, it was totally different. No one knew and she was practically sleeping so Sunbae was free to express anything. But now that she is awake, it's too complicated for Sunbae.

He doesn't know what is he feeling for Jae Kyung unnie and after so long loving Jandi, for him it must have been a weird thing to have interest to another girl. Because in his heart there are only two choices now, to make a move and let go of Jandi **OR** to not do anything and continue loving her not so secretly."

Everyone gaped at Ga Eul with awe as she concluded her speech. Not only she had openly discussed the most taboo topic among them –Junpyo-Ji Hoo-Jan Di-, she had read Yoon Ji Hoo so well.

Woo Bin whistled, "Wow. I couldn't have put it better myself. Ga Eul yang are you sure you didn't grow up with him?"

Ga Eul blushed only realizing then how much she had spoke. She had been secretly thinking, observing and watching Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung for some time now and once she spoke her thoughts out she couldn't stop. She felt Yi Jeong took squeezed her hand in assurance.

"Thank you for caring for my best friend so much." He kissed her temple and hugged her close.

"So. What are we waiting for? We've got plans to make!" Surprisingly, it was Junpyo who said it with determination. He crossed his arms and added, "I have to make sure Ji Hoo found a wife so no one can steal my Jandi!" They all laughed while Jandi rolled her eyes but secretly pleased.

… and so that afternoon and long into the night they conspired for the great matchmaking of Ha Jae Kyung and Yoon Ji Hoo, while the man himself slept on not knowing what was being set up.


	19. 19: of His Smell

**Chapter Nineteen: of his smell**

"Jaeeee Kyungggg…" the sing-song-teasing voice from her living room made her looked up from the documents she was reading in her laptop. Woo Bin strode in with style. A big bouquet of red roses in his hands, which he gave to her with a flourish bow. She laughed at his antic and accepted the roses with a big smile.

"Why are you here?" she asked after putting the ridiculously large bouquet on her bed. She never like red roses, they are beautiful but in her opinion way too over rated. She much prefers lilies or random wild flowers.

Woo Bin gasped with fake pain-filled voice, "Am I not allowed to see this beautiful sleeping beauty?"

"Geezzz… that line won't work with me, Prince Soong! Plus! I'm not sleeping anymore, I'm wide awake and well!" she rolled her eyes and laughed as he pretended to faint hearing her rejection.

"Are you allowed to work already?" he asked as he threw his body on top of the bed covers beside her. His carefree nature easily blended with Jae Kyung's outgoing personality and they became fast friends in a matter of two lunches spent together.

"Well… since I'm going home in two weeks time, I'm catching up on works in my company. Studying reports and such, I've missed too much already!"

Woo Bin frowned hearing she would be discharged in two weeks time, which meant they need to move faster because once she was out of this hospital, less chance of her 'accidentally bumping' into Ji Hoo. Especially that his best friend's main agenda was to avoid Jae Kyung at all cost. Soong Woo Bin has to come up with a plan.

There was a knock on the door and Gum Jandi peeked from the opened door, "Hey! I thought I stop by to see you before going home. Woo Bin! When did you arrive?" he shrugged carelessly and flopped lazily on the bed.

"Hi Jandi!!!" Jae Kyung hugged her best friend and shut off her laptop. "I'm going home in two weeks time, Dr. Lee said I only need regular therapy like 2-3 times a week now so I can go home, might as well spend time with my family and get use to life outside this hospital walls."

"Oh…"

"Why? Is something wrong? He didn't seem happy too hearing that I'm going home." Jae Kyung crossed her arms in protest.

"No, nothing like that! I'll miss you, no more short visits between work…" she lied while her mind was whirling with the new information. Her eyes caught Woo Bin's and she knew he too was thinking on the same thing.

"Yah, Jae Kyung… say, isn't that a Stradivarius?" Woo Bin suddenly sat up and pointed on the far right wall. The two women looked to where his finger pointed.

"A what?" Jandi asked, confused.

"Stradivarius. Mmm… hold on. I think this is _Solomon_." Woo Bin stood up and walked to see the violin on the wall closely. "Yep. This is _Solomon, Ex-Lambert_. How come this is here?" he turned to look at Jae Kyung questioningly.

"I don't know. That violin and the piano are in the room since day one I woke up. Mom said those are hospital's decoration." She shrugged.

"Mmmm… maybe the piano but definitely not this violin."

"Why? What is special with that violin?" Jandi asked, intrigued.

"Well… for one, this particular violin cost around 2.7 Million USD,…" Woo Bin took it carefully from where it hang on the wall and sat on the bed.

Jandi almost choked hearing the price of the violin now in Woo Bin's hands. She stared at the instrument unbelievingly. "Wow. I'm not into music but this hospital surely has high standard to have Stradivarius on the wall for decoration." Jae Kyung whistled.

Woo Bin shook his head and continued, "You don't understand. This violin is not only an antique and bloody expensive but **THIS **belongs to Ji Hoo. In fact, this is his most treasured possession. His father bought this violin in _Christie's Fine Musical Instruments Auctions_ as a gift for his mother. It is the only thing he has left of his mother other than the ring he wears. He always has this by his side. Weird… why did he leave it here?"

Jae Kyung was taken aback. Why in the world such a treasured instrument was left in her room for 3 months now? She reverently stroked the violin's body in Woo Bin's lap. "What is it called again?"

"_Solomon, Ex-Lambert._ It used to belong to Mrs. Lambert in 1920s then bought by Seymour Solomon in 1970s, hence the name but I have no idea what Ji Hoo's father named it after he owned it. I think he bought this through a dealer so he remained anonymous." Woo Bin moved the violin into Jae Kyung's arms. She stared at it and pick on the string experimentally.

"Oh! Look at the time I have to go now. Come Jandi let me drive you home. I want to see Junpyo too." Woo Bin stood up and quickly dragged Jandi out of the room before she could protest.

"Woo Bin Sunbae. What in the world?!"

"Pssttt!!! Look!" Woo Bin pointed the dazed Jae Kyung who was still holding the violin very carefully. He winked at Jandi and whispered, "Mission accomplished!"

Gum Jandi looked at him dumbfounded. He rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the room. "If Ji Hoo doesn't want to see Jae Kyung then I have to make her see him right? So what better reason than to return such an important violin? Although I'm also surprised to see Ji Hoo's priced violin there and my brilliant mind automatically engineered a scheme out of it!"

He grinned triumphantly while dragging an amused Jandi out to the parking lot. Now all they have to do is wait.

Jae Kyung didn't know why she is so nervous. Standing outside of his office double doors, violin held tightly in her arms, she had been walking back and forth along the aisle for some time now feeling oddly tense. She wanted to bite her nails but couldn't, both hands used to hold the violin that suddenly seemed so heavy out of its importance and meaning.

Feeling totally annoyed at her own stupid unexplained nervousness, she shook her head hard in the attempt of calming herself, "Ha Jae Kyung!! It's only a violin! Knock. Enter. Gave it to him and walk out!"

Taking a deep breath, she finally knocked on the door three times then stepped back to wait. Unconsciously holding her breath.

"Come in."

Her heart skipped a bit as a muffled reply came from inside. Taking another deep breath she opened the door and walked in.

"Hello…"

Jae Kyung suddenly felt her previous confidence evaporated just like that as Ji Hoo's head snapped up from the documents he was reading and focused his eyes at hers sharply. Suddenly feeling like an unwelcome intruder she stammered, "mmm… sorry, I don'tknowyou're busy. I'll just come back later. "

She turned around quickly and caught herself, "oh, this.. mmm… Woo Bin said is your violin. I… I thoughtI''sanimportant instrumenttoyou." She was looking at everywhere but the man on the desk.

"Hello…"

Ji Hoo had the biggest shock of his life as the soft voice greeted his ears. He looked up and stared at the vision so unexpectedly arrived in front of him.

Ha Jae Kyung was wearing a white blouse and shorts that accentuated her long legs. Her long hair was loose and she had her bangs held by a yellow hairclip. He thought she was the prettiest thing and his heart skipped a bit faster.

Her eyes caught his and she suddenly turned away stammering some weird things he couldn't understand at all.

"mmm… sorry, I don'tknowyou're busy. I'll just come back later. oh, this.. mmm… Woo Bin said is your violin. I… I thoughtI''sanimportant instrumenttoyou."

He caught the word 'Woo Bin', 'violin', 'busy' but the rest escaped his hearing completely. Seeing as she was about to walk away, Yoon Ji Hoo stood up so fast and said, "No!"

She froze hearing his command.

"I mean, no, you are not interrupting anything. I was only reading some documents." Ji Hoo continued more softly. He internally berated himself for stopping her. Wasn't avoiding her has been his main focus for the last month? But his mouth betrayed his mind, it spoke before he commanded it.

Now that he had stopped her from leaving, he was at total lost. So many thoughts suddenly crammed his mind; there was a loud buzz like a broken radio in his ears and his tongue felt like cotton in his mouth.

… and that was when his eyes finally rested on the familiar violin in her arms and recognized it as his. One that he had totally forgotten hanging on her room, he must have totally lost his mind to have left it there.

"Sit… please."

Ji Hoo continued finally. She took a sit on his brown leather couch and he opted to sit across her. "I believe you have something that is mine?" his eyes were on the Stradivarius on her lap.

"Yeah… I mean, yes!"

Ji Hoo looked up to see her still nervous face and chuckled. "No need to be so formal with me, Jae Kyung…"

Jae Kyung's heart warmed as he looked up and laughed softly. The corners of his eyes wrinkled slightly behind his glasses and she thought he made the most beautiful sound when he laughed. She smiled and nodded shyly.

The usually loud and bold Jae Kyung was totally gone leaving behind a shy and nervous young woman when in front of this calm and gentle doctor. She thought of how different it was to be in front of Junpyo and Ji Hoo. In front of Junpyo, she felt the need to chase, to shout, to push and to be aggressive but in front of Ji Hoo, she just couldn't. His mere presence made her felt calm and she became a woman she never thought she could be.

"Woo Bin and Jandi visited this morning. He told me that this violin is yours?" she gently put it on the coffee table in between them.

Ji Hoo took the violin reverently and caressed it like a lover would; his fingers traced each curves and strings gently and tenderly. Jae Kyung shivered as she watched his hypnotic fingers moved. Her eyes roamed from his long fingers to the broad shoulders under the white coat and up to his chestnut hair that gleamed under the afternoon sun. He has the longest eyelashes she had ever seen on a man she mused, high cheekbones, silver reading glasses then finally his thin lips that curved into a slight smile as he began to tune the violin. If that was how he touched his violin, she wouldn't want to imagine how he touches his lover.

"Woo Bin said your father bought that violin for your mother?"

Ji Hoo merely nodded and closed his eyes as he listened to the tune each string and made adjustments. "She was a violinist, one of the best this country used to have. He bought this for her birthday gift. _Solomon, Ex Lambert_…

My father named it '_Lover'_ for my mother." He spoke softly.

Jae Kyung thought how befitting that name was to the violin. No wonder Ji Hoo treated it so… for '_Lover_' was its name.

"So… uhm… if it's so important, why did you put it in my room for so many months now?" she asked before she could stop her mouth.

The question definitely broke whatever it was there and Ji Hoo visibly tensed. Jae Kyung wanted to curse her curiosity to nine hells and wished she could turned the time back to when he seemed to open up to her.

Instead he put the violin down and stood, "What would you like to drink? What a bad host I am…" That was a definite diversion to the question and a forced smile on his face.

"No. It's ok. Lemme made the drinks. It's the least I can do! I'll just go made some tea." Jae Kyung hastily stood up and walked to the tea set she saw at the far wall. In reality she just wanted to escape the suddenly tense atmosphere.

She heard Ji Hoo settled back to the couch and after a few moments, continued tuning the violin. Standing in front of the table she chose from the tins of tea leaves available there. She chose Japanese Green Tea and began to brew it. Beside the tins of tea and coffee selection was a crystal vase filled with Lilies, so that was what made his office smelled so nice she mused.

She poured hot water on to the leaves and the exquisite fragrant of tealeaves immediately filled the air around her. She always loved tea and coffee compare to water or juices. As the smell of tea mixed with the lilies, she frowned at the familiarity.

Green tea and lily...

Green tea and lily...

Green tea and lily...

There was supposed to be something else… Green tea and lily... and… and what?

Her head hurt suddenly and pounded as she forced herself to catch the disappearing information from her brain. Green tea and lily... and… there was something else! It was just beyond the reach of her memory. She swayed and her trembling fingers knocked the teacup. She watched it fall and crashed loudly on the floor even as she tried to steady herself by holding to the table.

Green tea and lily...

Green tea and lily...

She heard some distinct shout and strong arms caught her as her knees gave up. Her head pounded so badly. Green tea and lily... her eyes blinked slowly as she saw the worried and frantic expression on Ji Hoo's face. He was saying something but she couldn't hear it beyond the pounding and hammering in her head.

She felt him gathered her in his arms and lifted her up. She took a deep breath at the swaying motion that intensified the headache.

Green tea and lily...

And…

And…

This.

She smiled as she found the answer.

Green tea and lily...

And baby powder…

And spices…

Green tea and lily... and Yoon Ji Hoo…

She gave up to the darkness as she found the answer. Green tea, lily, baby powder and spices… those were of Yoon Ji Hoo.

**Note:**

The violin part has been in my head for some time. I really wanted Ji Hoo to have one of the best violin in the world :)) Solomon, Ex Lambert is a real existing Stradivarius which was bought in Christie's Auction in 2007 and it really costed 2.7USD (imagine all the money for violin ^^) it was bought through art dealer and the buyer remained anonymous so I chose this particular Stradivarius as Ji Hoo's and of course the renaming part is totally mine LOL.

I was so pumped when writing this chapter. I had the whole chapter outlined in my head the night before and I actually woke up in the morning and wrote this chapter before going to the office. I was so excited with this part then I whooped hahahha :)) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I do. Wait up for the next super exciting update :))


	20. 20: Of Denial and Hope

**Note:**

Lately as I write, I began to have songs playing in the back of my head. Some of the songs most probably unconsciously inspire me, others I picked from my favorite list simply of its words that speak of YJH or HJK :)

To **Lonesome Dreamer**, YES, I'm crazily in love with Kim Hyun Joong, I watched everything that has him in it from MV to CF to Live to interviews, you name it! :) the idea of waking YJH up with tickles is in fact the real Kim Hyun Joong's habit (you got me there!) Somehow our Leader and Ji Hoo happened to have the same habit of sleeping. It is very hard to wake KHJ though he has improved, if you watched Family Outing, you will notice that he woke up in a split of second after the bell rang LOL. – although the piling up scene I didn't remember it also happened in TYFWMU (only after you posted I was reminded ^^) … I must really like him to have it unconsciously in my head LOL.

And oh! Thank you for the grammar issue, yep I do have problems here and there *blush* before I began to write I took up some novels and saw most writers write in past tense and only using present tense in conversations. But when I do the same thing, I find it really hard to explain / write everything in past tense and it's kinda too late to change the writing method by now ^^ but I'll try to improve :) Thank you!

To those who don't really follow Kim Hyun Joong, Ji Hoo in this story sometimes overlaps with the real KHJ (because I like KHJ^^). For example his dry and quirk sides I took from KHJ not from Ji Hoo. The real Ji Hoo from Kamio Sensei (I believe) is a sensitive soul, romantic, serious and quiet – not exactly a joker. So his naïve and quirk sides I totally adapted from Kim Hyun Joong.

Anyway I can go on and on and on when it comes to KHJ, I better stop. On to the story!!! :) Don't forget to feedback! Always love to read what people think of how the story progress.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: of Denial and Hope**

_BGM: Do You Know Me by John Mayer (from the album Battle Studies)_

* * *

Ji Hoo was about to finish tuning the violin when a loud crash resounded in the room. He turned his head surprised and saw Jae Kyung swayed holding on to the table for support.

"Jae Kyung!" he quickly vaulted over the couch to get to her faster and just in time to catch her as her knees gave out and she fall into his waiting arms. Her face has turned so pale, eyes dazed and unfocused.

"Jae Kyung! Are you ok? Are you in pain? Where?" he asked but received no response from her. He quickly lifted her up and laid her gently on the couch. His worry intensified as he saw that she had already fainted. His trained fingers quickly assessed her vitals which all seemed normal. It seemed just like a common case of low blood pressure but just to rest his mind, he quickly called for Dr. Lee to come to his office immediately.

As he walked back to the couch, Jae Kyung stirred and regained consciousness. He quickly sat down and pressed her back to the couch as she was struggling to get up.

"What…"

"You fainted… how are you feeling?" Ji Hoo asked, worry evident in his voice and expression.

"I fainted? How long?"

"No more than 5 minute… any pain? What happened?" He relaxed slightly as her face began to regain its color and eyes slightly more focused.

"I don't remember. I was brewing tea…" she closed her eyes and swallowed. "I was brewing tea… when the smell hit me."

"Smell? What smell?"

"Can I get up? I'm ok now… I think." Ji Hoo helped her to sit up and leaned to the couch. He sat half facing her and waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"The smell of green tea and lily hit me so strongly and I think I had a déjà vu or was it memory? I don't know. It was so strong… it was there but not there…"

Ji Hoo was confused, not understanding what she was trying to say so he waited. Jae Kyung lifted her eyes and looked at him.

"I need to make sure of something. Can I, please…"

Before he could react, she caught his collars, pulled him close as she leaned forward and breathed in deeply. Either from shock or the feel of her body so close to him or the tip or her nose touching just slightly the skin on the base of his neck, he didn't know but his whole body just froze up. She took another deep breath and leaned in even closer it was almost like a hug. Her breath tickled his skin and his mind was disoriented and intoxicated by her smell, her skin, her breath, her hair, her… everything…

As fast as it began it ended. She pulled back and looked into his eyes with wonder and something he couldn't interpret.

"It was you…" she spoke softly and in a slightly bewildered tone.

"Who?" It was a dumb response but his mind was not working properly at that moment.

"It was you…

green tea and lily…

baby powder and spices…

it was you.

It was you."

She still had that dazed and stunned expression on while Ji Hoo began to catch what she was saying. Did she… remember?

"I know you. I mean, DOH, yes of course I know you! But I think I know you more than I remember to know you. I'm not making any sense!

But I know your smell. But how?

You came to me… there was green tea and lily… baby powder and spice.

Those are your smell… I know you."

Jae Kyung covered her lips with both her hands as she looked at him more confuse than before. Ji Hoo had the most peculiar expression in his face, his eyes were bright and seemed to search deep into her soul.

Fate was unkind for right at that moment Dr. Lee barged in and saw them, "what is the emergency? Did something happen?"

They both turned to look at her and when Jae Kyung looked back at Ji Hoo, his face was once again controlled and unreadable. He stood up and quickly explained what had happened to Dr. Lee.

* * *

Jae Kyung sulked big time, she hated it when something was unexplained to her, it was so close, and she could feel it under her skin, under her fingertips. Something about to transpire but the moment was now lost to her.

Ji Hoo had forced her to get a general check up with Dr. Lee just to make sure nothing serious caused her fainting. She sat on her bed while Nurse Jang did all sort of things to her body and she sulked even more.

"Something upset you, Miss Jae Kyung?" Nurse Jang teased her sulking patient. Jae Kyung narrowed her eyes at the comment and stuck out her tongue at her then went back to sulk in her head. It only cause Nurse Jang chuckled merrily.

Suddenly an idea popped in her sulking mind, she caught Nurse Jang's hand and pulled her to sit beside her. "You've been taking care of me since I arrived here right?" She nodded her head.

"Tell me. How many times Ji Hoo visited me while I'm here?"

She was certain beyond doubt that those smells associated with him. How did she know? She wasn't sure. If she said through dreams, people will definitely drag her to psychiatry ward. She wasn't sure how or when but she was sure beyond anything that those were of his smells. Those memories were of him!

"Oh… now and then… to check up on you. A few times I think. Why?" Nurse Jang answered as coolly and composed as she could. If Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo wanted her to shut up about his visits, she would not tell. There must be a reason behind his wish and even if there was no reason, her loyalty to the Yoon Family was just too strong. She would not disrespect his wishes.

"... Nothing. It's ok. Never mind." Jae Kyung knew she was not telling the truth. It was only visits, so what if he visited? Why the secrets? She really began to feel annoyed by all the lies and secrets.

Fine. She thought. If no one wanted to tell her then she would find her own way to get the answer. She IS Ha Jae Kyung, heiress to a multibillionaire and CEO to giant international group before her freak accident. She has her own ways and channels.

After Nurse Jang left, Jae Kyung picked up her mobile and dialed the private line of her loyal bodyguard, Chen. She didn't have to wait long; Chen always answered her calls immediately. "What can I do for you Miss?"

"Chen, I need you to find out something for me. I think there are a few nurses here who are willing to talk, they love to gossip after all!" she smirked.

* * *

Jandi walked into Ji Hoo's office and caught him smelling his doctor coat. "What are you doing sunbae?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." He quickly put down his white coat on the couch. "Why are you smelling your coat? There is nothing wrong with it." She took it and sniffed at it experimentally.

Ji Hoo was silent before he hesitantly asked Jandi, "Do I smell like baby powder?" as soon as the question was asked he averted his face and there was a distinct flush on his face. Jandi has known him for too long to believe nothing was wrong. Something must have happened.

"You do."

Ji Hoo turned his head with a surprised expression, "I do?"

"Yea… baby powder and a something else. I don't know. It's just your smell. Don't worry it's not bad. It's a nice smell." She laughed misunderstanding his horrid expression.

"Baby powder and … spices?"

"Yea… you could say that. Spices. Maybe your after shave?" Jandi was definitely intrigued by now. "Why? Who said you have those smell, mmm?" she stepped closer even as Ji Hoo unconsciously stepped back.

"No one." He lied.

"Jae Kyung said that." She pushed.

"What?" He frowned.

"She must have gotten familiar with your smell because you used to visit her almost daily." She smiled in understanding.

"You assumed too much." He argued.

Jandi caught his face with both hands and looked into his hazel eyes deeply, "Denial gets you nowhere, Sunbae… have hope and act on your heart before it's too late." She smiled and kissed both his cheeks gently.

Standing back, she grinned, "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Junpyo and I are having a small dinner for our engagement this coming weekend. Just families and close friends, nothing big. Please make sure you come." with that said, she left.

Yoon Ji Hoo stood in the living room of his office pondering on her words and the soft kisses she bestowed that left a warm tingling feeling on his skin.

He has been living in denial for far too long now, he has lost his way out… and hope, no one knew about hope as much as him. He had hoped for a woman's heart for years and looked where he ended up… standing beside the aisle watching the woman he wanted for years to marry his own best friend.


	21. 21: of the untold secrets

**Note:**

I just re-read the whole all the chapters that I've uploaded so far and found some core mistakes *shame shame* … apology apology!!! X_X first thing first, the ring Ji Hoo has is not from his mother but his grandmother!!! AND like the last few reviews been telling me *thank you people* that Jae Kyung's bodyguard is not Wang but Chen. Truthfully at that time I didn't remember at all what was her name and idea was flowing and I couldn't be bothered to research so I just named her 'Wang' :p poor Chen. Hehehehehe

Since the name mistake is just in the previous chapter, I will fix it after this :p Sorry everyone!!! ^^

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: of the untold secrets**

* * *

Jae Kyung took one last look at her room for the last 3 months in the hospital. Somehow she had a feeling she would miss it. Today was her release day. She was going home. Nurse Jang had hugged her and wished her well. She had laughed and said she would be back twice a week anyway for therapy.

Dr. Lee had accompanied them both to the lobby where the car was waiting. Jae Kyung turned to look at the vast lobby; secretly wishing a certain chestnut hair doctor was also there. She counted to ten then gave up and got into the car.

Her mind still reeling over the information she got from Chen last week. She had reported back to her that Ji Hoo indeed visited her almost daily for the last one year. He always brought with him only white lilies, never other flower. The piano and violin were put there around 3 months before she woke up. Most of his visits lasted for around one hour but the nurses Chen had approached didn't know what he was doing inside and Nurse Jang was tightlipped.

Why all the secrecy?

What was wrong with visiting her?

Why had he avoided her so badly now that she was awake but visited her daily while she was sleeping?

* * *

Jae Kyung went out with Jandi two days later. She had dragged Jandi to shop for clothes. Being asleep for 17 months was a bad idea, nothing she own was up to the latest trend so she decided to upgrade her wardrobe. Plus she didn't have anything to wear to Jandi's engagement dinner party this coming weekend!

"I told you, casual would be fine." Jandi sighed as Jae Kyung dragged her to another store.

"Your definition of casual is out of this world, Jandi. As if I don't know you! Tell me, what is the dress you are wearing from?"

"It's a white long dress from… I don't know… oscar something." Jandi shrugged, sitting down and took off her shoes to rest her aching feet.

"Oscar De La Renta. There is nothing casual from that designer!" Jae Kyung huffed.

"Relax. You'll find something nice…" Jandi said as she looked at Jae Kyung's frustrated face.

"I'm hungry." Jae Kyung announced suddenly while standing in the middle of Givency's boutique. Jandi looked at her best friend, amused at how fast her mood and mind swing from one thing to another.

* * *

They settled at a sandwich house nearby and sat at the outdoor tables facing the road. When it came to food, although having a lot of money, Jae Kyung preferred daily common food rather than expensive fine dining restaurants.

"Something is bothering you?" Jandi asked as she sipped her cappuccino.

"What makes Junpyo a better man than Ji Hoo?"

Jandi almost choked hearing the totally unexpected question.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where that come from…" Jae Kyung apologized. She bit her nail and looked away.

Jandi was silent for a while before answering, "What makes you think that Ji Hoo is a better man?"

"I never said he is a better man!" Jae Kyung argued.

"You certainly think so when you asked that…" Jandi smirked.

"ARRGGG… I don't know. This is too confusing for me!" Jae Kyung grumpily put her head on the table in a resigned manner.

"Yah… what is really wrong? You've been acting weird the last one week."

Jae Kyung sighed, "Why doesn't Ji Hoo want me to know that he came a lot to see me when I was sick? What was he hiding?"

"You… you knew?"

"I have my ways and I'm not stupid. You guys all knew but never told me too!" she grumpily added.

"It was not our story to tell, unnie…" Feeling uneasy, Jandi had unconsciously reverted back to calling Jae Kyung with honorific.

"Jae Kyung."

"Huh?"

"I told you to call me by my name."

She sighed. "I'm sorry… nothing is your fault. I had another bad dream last night. Then I totally couldn't sleep a wink."

"Are you ok? Was it that bad?" Jandi began to worry and for the first time noticed the dark circles under her friend's eyes.

"It's bad and repetitive. I had it like 4-5 times when I was in the hospital. After I've gone home, last night was the second time."

Curious, Jandi asked what was the dream about. Jae Kyung munched her fries and contemplated whether she should tell or not.

* * *

"Someone died in my dream… or I think someone died…" she looked out into the street as drizzle of rain began to pour from the sky. Jandi waited for her friend to collect her thoughts.

"It always begins with footsteps and the feeling of cold like the winter wind. Sometimes… I hear someone cries. I think it's a male from the ragged voice. He cried like it's the end of the world.

Sometimes… I feel that person held my hand so tightly I thought it would bruise when I wake up.

But the worst thing is that, the dream made me feels so scared. There is a sense of urgency and panic in it. I always wake up in panic, sometimes in tears, I know there is something I must do but I can never remember what…"

Jandi's heart went to her best friend's obvious distress. Jae Kyung had tears in her eyes and she was biting her nails in frustration. She blinked a few times to control her emotion and took a deep breath. Her eyes had a far away look like she was trying hard to recall the dream.

"I know that someone fall beside me. After a few times I connected that maybe I was panicking for that person. I know he needed help but for what? There was only one thought every time I woke up from this dream… that I must get up now. I have to wake up. I have to wake up. I have to wake up.

It is so frustrating, Jandi! I began to fear going to sleep. I don't like feeling scared especially that I don't know why I'm scared!!" Tears slipped from her eyes, Jae Kyung quickly wiped them away. Her lips trembled in obvious attempt of holding back.

Jandi began to suspect of when this 'dream' took place… could it be that it was her memory of waking up for the first time? It fitted everything. That night Jae Kyung had spoken 'help him' though no sound but Jandi read her lips clearly before she fainted on top of Ji Hoo. The door to the garden was opened so the room was dead cold. But seeing how the dream had shaken her friend, Jandi decided not to say of her suspicion for now, especially that Jae Kyung still didn't remember who she had wanted to help. Jandi was afraid of dropping any information that might create counter productive effect.

"Try not to think of it too much…"

"How can I not?! Ever since I woke up, things are not the same. People are tiptoeing around me. Everyone seems to hide things from me, even my own mother. She lied to me about Ji Hoo. You and the others too. Why?" This time she was not holding her tears back, they rolled down her cheeks freely.

"I'm sorry, so sorry… we didn't even know that you were in an accident and hospitalized here… we only found out about you the night you woke up. Please believe me that we don't really know what has been happening as well, Jae Kyung…"

"How can you not know? How can people just not tell me the truth when every night I have dreams… this frustrates me! Why did he visit me daily but pretended that I'm not even around now? I don't even know what's real and what's not anymore, Jandi… they said comatose people can hear what was said to them. But me? I don't know if what I remember was just me dreaming or really took place!"

It was horrible! Last week I even impulsively sniffed at Ji Hoo because I thought he smelled so familiar. I know his smell, it was so familiar, but how? He must have thought I'm crazy!" She sobbed painfully.

Now Jandi knew why Ji Hoo was sniffing his own coat, she smiled inwardly. She felt so bad for not telling her that Ji Hoo didn't think her crazy at all and it seemed what she did really rattle his heart. Ji Hoo was just as confused as Jae Kyung. She let her rant out her emotion knowing full well that the source of her anger was her confusion.

Why did Ji Hoo visit her so much? She didn't know. Why did he now avoiding her like plague? She also didn't know.

"I need pancake with strawberry." Jae Kyung wiped her tears roughly and pouted. Jandi blinked and looked at her strangely.

"What? Pancakes with strawberry can…

cure all heartache." They finished together. Now it's Jae Kyung's turn to look at her strangely. "How do you know?"

"No. How do **YOU** know?" Jandi asked.

"I… I… I don't know. I just know. Someone told me. Why? Does it matter how I know it?"

"Yes it matters… because the person who taught me that pancakes with strawberry can cure all heartache was Yoon Ji Hoo." Jandi calmly explained.

Jae Kyung looked at her disbelievingly. "See? I told you! This is crazy. All of this is crazy! Do you know that I now know Paganini and Vivaldi?"

"Tell me, Jae Kyung… do you like Ji Hoo Sunbae?"

Dumbfounded, she stammered, "I… I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, I don't even know the guy. Although I feel like I know him… Why do you ask?"

"Because you seem to care so much the fact that he used to visit and now don't…"

Jae Kyung was totally silent, she pondered on what Jandi said and found it to be true. Why did it matter so much to her? Before the accident they were not even friends, mere acquaintance. After the cancelled wedding between Junpyo and herself, they never saw each other again until after she woke up from the accident. She remembered her confusion when Ji Hoo had looked at her with eyes so gentle and warm the first day she woke up. But after that moment, he never showed up anything different.

"My head is now like a broken puzzle, Jandi. I feel the need to put everything into place. There are too many missing pieces and too many new pieces that don't seem to fit anywhere. When a guy visit daily when I was not even responding to the world, that is one missing big piece and I simply have to know. And I somehow have a hunch that my dreams are all connected to him… from the way the people in the hospital are keeping things, there is something going on that I am not allowed to know. All the things that I somehow now know seem to connect to him…

And what I really cannot stand is…" She looked away and blushed slighty.

"is…?"

Jae Kyung sighed and looked up into the sky that had now stopped raining. The sun began to appear behind the dark clouds.

"I cannot stand the emptiness that comes each morning. Ever since I woke up, I felt like there is something missing. My life is no longer content. This is weird! I'm weird! How can I miss something when there is nothing missing in my life?"

"I have no answer to that question… but if you hang on there might be an answer at the end of the road…" Jandi patted her best friend's hand gently.

* * *

Jandi felt so bad for not revealing what she knew. But things like love or even the beginning of it could only work when revealed and discovered by the people who have the feeling. Especially that this involved Yoon Ji Hoo and Ha Jae Kyung. She was not willing to be careless and ended up ruining instead of helping.

So she simply listened to her friend and later on accompanied her to shop 'till dropped without any complaint. If shopping eased her friend's mind then she would accompany her, all week if she must.


	22. 22 : of Walking Away

**Chapter Twenty Two: of walking away**

_BGM: Because I'm Stupid by Kim Hyun Joong_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Junpyo and Jandi's engagement dinner party was held at their newly built mansion. It was a moderate size mansion with 5 rooms, a swimming pool and one big garden at the back. Jandi had insisted something A LOT smaller than the mansion Junpyo grew up in. She wanted a cozy house where she could build a small happy family and not a building where she can fit the whole neighborhood.

A few round tables with white table clothes had been set up in the garden, red roses, pink peonies, purple tulips decorated the table. Beautiful lanterns hang low from one tree to another with little lights giving the whole garden an ethereal atmosphere.

For the Gu Family, it was a VERY small party. Only consisted of Junpyo's and Jandi's parents, his sister and husband, the F4, Ji Hoo's grandfather, boss from the porridge shop, and close friends of the family. No more than 30 people.

* * *

Ji Hoo was standing on the slightly raised stage where a chamber orchestra was doing sound check. He was tuning his Stradivarius when Jandi walked into the garden. His eyes turned to her and he unconsciously held his breath. There walking in was the girl he loved now turning into a very fine woman. This night, Jandi was a vision to behold.

Her petite form was clad in an empire line white chiffon floor length dress that fall and moved with even the slightest movement. The top part was covered with flowers that were exquisitely made from the same material, rolled and shaped to look like roses blossoming on her bosoms. Her hair was set loose with curls on the lower part. Her make up was simple but complimented her and showed her personality. Ji Hoo thought she looked out of this world and absolutely stunning and his heart involuntarily clenched painfully.

Jandi had obviously noticed him for she waved at him and began to walk at his direction. She had a big smile on her face as she gave him a hug. He received her with open arms like he always did. With smile on his lips that didn't quite reach his eyes he stood back and admired her openly.

"You look beautiful tonight…"

"Thank you. Sunbae, you will play for us?" Jandi was smiling wide, face shining with her obvious happiness.

'Us' the word that she easily spoken from her lips… 'us' of two people being together… but never him and her. Her 'us' was always reserved for Junpyo… never him.

Ji Hoo smiled for her sake and nodded. "I promised you, didn't I?" He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Jandi flustered, she never was used to things like that and Ji Hoo chuckled at her discomfort.

"Yah! Ji Hoo what are you doing to my wife?" Junpyo yelled at his best friend from across the garden. His wide strides quickly covered the distance between them. Behind him the white Samoyed puppy from Ji Hoo followed happily with wagging tail. Jandi had named him 'Snowy' but Junpyo had called him 'Furball' much to her annoyance but somehow that name had stuck and now everyone called him 'Furball'.

Ji Hoo smirked at his childhood friend's jealousy. "Not your wife yet and I see that you've made friends with Mr. Furball…"

"Ha! The great Gu Junpyo is no longer afraid of dog!"

"Wait 'till Furball grows full and reached your waist…" Ji Hoo bent down to pick the puppy up.

"He CAN still grow???" Junpyo's eyes bulged as he eyed the white puppy in Ji Hoo's arms wearily. Jandi rolled her eyes affectionately at her soon to be official fiancé.

Ji Hoo watched their easy banter and clear affection to each other with envy, trying to keep his face an empty mask for her sake, he laughed along her. Tonight was her night and not only tonight, he would make sure she stays happy for the rest of her days like he had always been doing for the past years.

"Jandi!" They all turned to look who's calling. Ji Hoo's breath hitched for the second time that night.

Ha Jae Kyung was walking towards them clad in brilliant blue silk tube dress. Her hair was also set loose in curls to fall around her white shoulders and a simple pearl necklace adorned her neck. The dress reached just above her knees in swirls of flowing silk. She was not wearing any shoes instead ribbons, pearls and little flowers tied both her ankles, her toes painted and adorned with Swarovski crystals. Ga Eul was similarly clad but in pink, although Ji Hoo only had eyes for Jae Kyung and didn't even notice her.

Ji Hoo couldn't help but stare at her. She was a beautiful woman; in fact she was a beautiful girl even back then when he first saw her as Junpyo's fiancé and tonight her beauty seemed to amplify ten folds. Tonight she was beyond words… and he was speechless.

"They are starting the evening soon. You must come with me…" both girls took a hold of Jandi's arms and together they walked away. Ji Hoo didn't even remember to say 'hi'.

* * *

He watched their disappearing backs and pondered on how it seemed to be so easy for Jae Kyung to distract him. If Jandi was his moon… then Jae Kyung was most probably a sun for whenever she came around, he has no choice but to notice her. Jandi was his moon, someone he wanted all his life but never could have. Jae Kyung … he still didn't know what his desire was when it came to Jae Kyung.

Unbeknown to him, Junpyo was secretly watching him. This was his childhood friend, whom he loved and trusted beyond anything. This was his friend, whom he rescued by risking his own life. This man was one of three people of whom he would trust his own life with. They had gone through a lot and through it all their friendship and brotherhood had only strengthened.

Junpyo knew if Ji Hoo had really wanted to take Jandi away, he could have won her heart… but he didn't and that meant a lot to him.

"It's funny isn't it?" Ji Hoo turned to look at Junpyo who suddenly spoke. Junpyo threw his arm around his brother of heart and laughed heartily.

"I find it really funny where we all ended up… you, me, Jandi and Jae Kyung… we all are connected to one another in a funny way and no matter where we go, we seem to cannot escape being entangle with each other.

Jandi and you. You and Jandi.

Jandi and I. Then Jae Kyung and I.

And now… do I see a possible love between you and Jae Kyung?"

Ji Hoo looked away to the direction where the girls went. He chuckled after staying silent for a few seconds as he pondered on what Junpyo had said. "Man, I never know you can sound so poetic."

"Yah!!!" Junpyo playfully shoved him away but Ji Hoo only threw his arm around him and laughed along.

"I am serious Ji Hoo. Of all people I know, you deserve happiness more than anyone else. I want you to be happy…" Junpyo said with a serious tone but Ji Hoo only smiled with his usual serene face.

"What's this? Why does Junpyo look serious? I don't know you have it in you!" Woo Bin and Yi Jeong approached them grinning.

"Nothing." Ji Hoo said softly. Junpyo instead of reacting to the insult from Woo Bin, he kept his eyes at Ji Hoo. With a serious face he extended his hand formally.

"Thank you."

The two simple words were enough. Spoken with sincerity and genuinely. They were enough to convey all that he wanted to say to his friend and brother. They were not enough to repay all that he did and sacrificed but enough to express his heart.

Junpyo meant every word and Ji Hoo knew it. The two simple words, spoken easily by everyone in daily life, now spoken between two best friends, enough to bond their life long relationship.

Ji Hoo smiled back, took the offered hand and pulled Junpyo in for a warm hug. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong jumped in shouting, "group hug!!" The four friends hugged and shoved each other playfully.

"You are welcome." Was whispered softly and he meant it. With all of his heart, though painful and broken but he sincerely meant it.

* * *

The evening started with Junpyo's father short speech of blessings for the couple then exchanged of rings and short promises that the couple whispered to each other instead of spoken out loud like most people did. Both had tears in their eyes as they finished and sealed the promises with a kiss.

Standing on the stage, Yoon Ji Hoo led the toast for the happy couple, which he closed with a piece from his Violin.

"This piece is for my brother, Gu Junpyo… and the most courageous, beautiful, kind hearted, loyal and above all, a much loved woman that I know, Gum Jandi.

May the love you both have lasts until your dying day. May you both remember … the tears, the pain, the distance, the fight … and most of all the desire and love for each other that carry you to where you are standing hand in hand now. I wish you both much happiness… this is to you both."

He saluted them and started the first tune. Ji Hoo played with all his heart. Memories, feelings, emotions, love for her... love for him… poured so richly in his music that all the audience held their breath and had tears in their eyes when he finished.

Ji Hoo hugged both of them and whispered to Junpyo, "Make her happy."

As he moved away, Junpyo caught his arm and said, "I will." He smiled and went to sit with Woo Bin as the dinner started. That was all he needed to know. Gum Jandi's happiness… so that maybe he could let this feeling go. Maybe tonight he could finally walk away.

… and through it all, Ha Jae Kyung's eyes never left him. She watched and listened how his eyes and music spoke of his deep love for Gum Jandi and something inside of her hurt.


	23. 23 : of Falling Slowly

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Of Falling Slowly**

_BGM: Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Jae Kyung sat with Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. But she couldn't enjoy the food after the emotional and moving violin play by Ji Hoo. She couldn't get his eyes that looked at Jandi so full of love out of her mind. She turned to look at where Ji Hoo sat. He seemed to be in deep conversation with his Grandfather and the porridge boss. Suddenly he exploded into laughter. The sound of it reverberated in her chest. She liked it when he laughed and suddenly it didn't really matter if he still loves Jandi. Love like that was not something easily forgotten, she had it too, and it took her to run away to New York to forget him. He bravely stayed by her side despite his hurting feeling.

"Yah! Monkey!" Junpyo surprised her somber contemplation and came to sit beside her with Jandi, who immediately swatted at his head for calling Jae Kyung 'monkey' again. Before she could retort back, someone else spoke.

"Congratulations, Jandi."

"Grandfather!!" Jandi immediately stood up again and jumped into his embrace much like a real granddaughter. He laughed deeply and happily as he lifted Jandi slightly and kissed both her cheeks. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Standing up as well, Jandi quickly introduced them. "Jae Kyung, this is Ji Hoo's grandfather. Grandpa, this is my best friend, Ha Jae Kyung."

"Of course I know you. Your parents have been friends to the family for years."

"It's very nice to meet you. My parents told me that you've been a tremendous help when I was sick. Thank you." Jae Kyung bowed low as respect to the respected friend of her family, previous president to the country and brilliant doctor. Grandfather laughed approvingly and put his arms around her for a fatherly hug.

* * *

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong came at that time and announced that the happy couple must have their first dance as official fiancé. After Junpyo twirled Jandi and pulled her into the grass dance floor, some other couples quickly joined including Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. Jae Kyung clapped and laughed at Jandi's shriek as Junpyo twirled her in the air. She heard deep chuckle slightly from her left side and just realized that Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had joined them standing there. Grandfather Yoon saw the opportunity and not going to miss it.

"Ji Hoo."

"Yes, Grandpa?"

"It's very impolite to just stand there when there is a pretty girl not dancing here." Grandfather's eyes twinkled as he spoke to his only grandson.

Ji Hoo looked at his grandfather then at Jae Kyung standing beside him for a few silent seconds. All the while Jae Kyung's heart thundered like mad, she was half panicking half cheering for the unexpected order from Grandfather Yoon.

Ji Hoo was looking at her in the eyes as if trying to read her mind. Slowly he extended his hand across Grandfather to her.

"Would you… like to dance?"

She looked at his extended hand then at Ji Hoo's Grandfather smiling eyes then slowly placing her hand on his palm, she nodded. Before she knew it, he had whisked her easily onto the dance floor joining the rest of the people.

* * *

Ji Hoo was a good dancer, Jae Kyung soon realized. He easily maneuvered her movement and led her body the way he wanted it. Dancing had never been her strong point but with him it seemed effortless. His left hand on her waist pulled her close to him while his right hand held her hand and led each move.

Soon he had Jae Kyung relaxed in his arms and smiling widely as he 'threw' her and just as quickly pulled her back into his arms. Her heart high above the cloud as she felt his strength, smelled his unique smell, and hand held to his shoulder for support.

The song ended much too soon for both of them. They stood there staring at each other, his hand still holding hers. The chamber orchestra started the next tune, a much slower one.

Ji Hoo so slowly pulled her hand as if expecting her to pull away. He kissed it before placing it on his right shoulder, then his left hand pulled her close again for another dance. A slow one this time…

Jae Kyung slowly put her other hand around his neck and pressed her forehead to his shoulder. A few moments later, she felt him pressing her even closer and her heart soared.

* * *

Jae Kyung had never felt such a peace. In his arms she felt secure and if she listened closely, she could hear his heartbeat softly in her ears. Both his arms secured around her waist and she liked how they felt, strong but gentle. His breathing slightly tickled her ear but she didn't mind. Standing this close to him, she felt intoxicated, like she couldn't think straight, his unique smell surrounded her and it was surreal.

Ji Hoo couldn't care anymore. He didn't remember that he had avoided her for so long. He didn't even care if she knew everything. He couldn't think of anything else but the feel of her soft body in his arms. She smelled very nice, like jasmine and vanilla… sweet and beautiful… he pressed her even closer, he felt her breath touched his neck and he liked it. Her soft silk dress felt heavenly on his hands and her small waist, everything of her seemed to fit just perfectly with him.

They were just moving around mindlessly in each other's arms. Not so much of a dance more like moving together in tune with each other.

And for the first time in years, Ji Hoo thought that if he were to let someone in again… if that person were her, maybe… it would be ok.

* * *

Woo Bin grinned happily as he watched Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung dancing so intimately and so oblivious to their surrounding. His eyes caught that of Grandfather Yoon's and he raised his wine glass for a toast. Together they laughed merrily. By then Ga Eul and Yi Jeong had already noticed how close those two were dancing too. Their eyes caught Woo Bin's and they too laughed. All were hoping for the much happiness those two people deserved.

* * *

Ji Hoo heard the woman in his arms hummed along with the orchestra. He turned his head slightly to her and listened. He soon realized that Jae Kyung was filling in the song with lyrics. She was singing so softly that even from this close it was hard to catch what she was saying.

~_I don't know you… but I want you… all the more for that now…~_

She hummed the next tune and Ji Hoo waited for the next line. _~Take this sinking boat and point it home… ~ _He felt her sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms, it was almost as if she had forgotten that they were dancing and he only tightened his hold.

_~Falling slowly… eyes that know me and I can't go back now…~_

His heart caught as he listened to the next line. Her voice low and whispered so near his ear that her breath tickled… he shivered, it was sexy.

Ji Hoo didn't know this song, it was just a nice melody but apparently Jae Kyung knew this song. The key changed and he knew music was about to end.

_~Falling slowly… sing your melody. I'll sing along…~_

… and as the last note lingered in the air, Ji Hoo whispered in her ear, "you know this song?" as if electrified, Jae Kyung looked up to see him. She had totally forgotten where she was, lulled by the safe and warm feeling she felt.

* * *

"You know this song?"

His deep and husky voice whispered right into her ear made her looked up in shock. She had forgotten that they were dancing and she didn't realize that she was singing the lyric. It was one of her favorite songs after all.

She looked up and found him so close that she automatically moved backwards but his arms held her tightly. Her world suddenly consisted only of his two hazel eyes, from this close she could see the iris rings, they were mesmerizing. She did not and could not answer his question and he didn't ask again. Both caught in the intoxicating feeling of being so close to each other.

Nose to nose they were almost touching and hands still around each other. Lips so close but not touching, it was like they were breathing each other in.

Neither said anything. They were so still, not dancing but not separating as well. Just standing there oblivious to the world around them. Caught in the moment.

And neither noticed how many eyes were watching or breaths were holding waiting for something to happen.

* * *

"Jiii Hooooo!!! Hey! Come and drink with me!"

The shout immediately broke the moment and they both jumped away from each other at the same time. Face flushed red, Jae Kyung looked away while Ji Hoo turned to the intruder.

Woo Bin was so ready to strangle Junpyo if only it were not his night. Sometimes he could be really dense. He saw Jandi smacked her fiancé in the head, she of course had noticed the mood.

Ji hoo was not sure how he was feeling. A bit glad that nothing happened but also disappointed that nothing happened. He turned back to look at Jae Kyung. Her blushing face made her even more desirable, he had to get away. She was dangerous. But as much as he wanted to run away, he also wanted to stay with her. In the end he couldn't resist and bent to whisper into her ear, "thank you for the dance. It was wonderful…"

"And you look beautiful tonight…" he added after a second.

Straightening up he smiled and without waiting for her answer, he turned around and walked to where Junpyo was singing loudly obviously drunk. Leaving Jae Kyung standing there stunned and still dazed. Her right hand touched her ear where he had whispered. She felt her face hot she knew she was blushing madly. It has been so long since she blushed like a high school girl in love. Yoon Ji Hoo certainly knew how to make her heart raced and now as she was walking back to the table, she realized she couldn't feel the earth.

This must be what they called being swept off of your feet.

* * *

**Note:**

I have this particular chapter written and imagined in my head around the time I finished chapter 19. It took me a long time to build the bridge from ch.19 to this point. Had quite a long writer's block and couldn't seem to imagine what would Jae Kyung do in this situation. Even up to now as I'm typing this, I'm still unsure of the flow that has happened. There is a sense of unreal in it. I'm yet satisfied but for now… it seems the best :p

For those who loves Kim Hyun Joong like I do, would probably have watched "We Got Married" in which he sang "Falling Slowly" to Hwang Bo *faint* I honestly *scout honor – though I'm no scout * that only after I had this chapter I remembered that particular episode of WGM :) I absolutely adore the paper crane KHJ made for Hwang Bo (here he totally is like Ji Hoo – no matter how he denies it ^^ shinlang is a very romantic guy deep down.)

For those who don't know what I'm talking about, pls go to youtube and watch WGM eps 26. It's a must!!

To me personally, the song "Falling Slowly" is the number one soundtrack for this story. I repeated this song in my itunes for countless times for 2 days full.

Apart from this song, here are some of the songs that I put in my itunes as WYWS OST :) And the list keep on growing do let me know if you think there is a song that truly fits WYWS.

- Love Story ft Viva La Vida by Jon Schmidt

- Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard (YJH side)

- Fallen by Lauren Wood (YJH side)

- Do You Know Me by John Mayer (HJK side)

- You Got Me by Colbie Caillat (HJK side)

- Nobody by Wonder Girls (HJK side)

- Mature (Seong Suk) by Hwang Bo (YJH side)

- Thank You (Komapta) by Kim Hyun Joong (YJH side)


	24. 24 : of Silver Lining

**Chapter Twenty Four: of Silver Lining  
**

* * *

Late into the night when all the guests had gone home and only leaving the seven of them sitting around one of the round tables just enjoying the night breeze. The Event Organizer had cleared up everything leaving only that one table and the lanterns shining softly.

"Jandiii…" Junpyo unfocused eyes stared into her eyes as both his palms held her face close. "I love you so much…" Junpyo grinned stupidly before slumping over her, totally passed out due to the wine he consumed all night long. Jandi instead of being annoyed, she hugged him and answered, "and I love you back, babo…" Everyone laughed at the endearment she used.

"Junpyo is totally out. Come, let's take him to his room." Ji Hoo stood up and signaled for Woo Bin to help him carry their passed out friend. They had all agreed to spend the night in the mansion having spent hours talking and celebrating, no one felt like driving home.

Yi Jeong led the way and helped to open doors for Ji Hoo and Woo Bin who had their hands full with Junpyo. The three girls walked behind them, arms around each other.

There were three bedrooms on the second floor and two on the first floor. They put Junpyo in one bedroom on the first floor so they didn't have to carry his heavy form up the stairs. "Leave him to us, Jandi. You all go have rest." Woo Bin shooed her out of the room. Jandi nodded and thanked all the guys before leading the other girls to the second floor.

Yi Jeong caught Ga Eul and kissed her good night. She blushed as she thought that she would forever not used to Yi Jeong's public display affection. Jae Kyung's eyes watched Ji Hoo who was taking off Junpyo's socks and making sure he was comfortable. He looked up as if sensing her eyes. Their eyes met from across the room. As Jandi called her to go up the stairs, Ji Hoo gave her a small smile, which she returned with a little wave and then fled to her own room.

* * *

The girls decided to just share one room simply because it was more fun and the bed was super king size anyway. They helped each other to clean up before going to bed.

"Yah… Jae Kyung. I saw you danced with Ji Hoo Sunbae." Jandi teased as she wiped her make up with face cotton. They were all sitting on the bed. "I saw it too and Junpyo Sunbae just had to ruin the mood…" Ga Eul added. The two girls giggled when Jae Kyung's face turned red at the mention of their dance early that evening.

"It was… nothing like that…" she finally said.

Jandi smiled happily, "well… whatever it was, I am very happy for you. Ji Hoo Sunbae rarely let anyone near him. I think he is very comfortable around you."

Jae Kyung only smiled tiredly. "Are you ok? You seemed very quiet." Jandi commented as she handed her a tank and shorts for sleeping.

"Just tired. I have a killer headache; maybe I'm not as fit as I thought. Too much excitement." Jae Kyung grinned weakly.

"You should have told us, Jae Kyung Unnie. It's not good to force your body when you're just beginning to gain back your health." Ga Eul lectured her slightly older friend.

"Yes, mom." She answered playfully and yawned tiredly.

"Do you want something for your headache? I have medicine with me here." Jandi offered her.

"No. I have too many medicines from the hospital already. I'll just sleep this off. Don't worry." Jae Kyung turned down the offer. She climbed into the bed, claimed the right side of the big bed and settled under the cover. She was fast asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

"She must be really tired…" Ga Eul commented. Jandi nodded worriedly as she turned down the light and climbed into the bed as well. She eyed the clock on the far wall, it was half passed two; no wonder they were all so tired. As her eyes closed to sleep she berated herself for not paying attention to Jae Kyung's health and reminded herself to make sure her friend have big healthy breakfast.

* * *

_She heard clumsy footsteps approaching her… unlike the one she usually looking for. Someone was coughing painfully. Cold… she felt the cold wind blows and she couldn't move. Her heart raced as fear sets in. _

Jae Kyung recognized this … her most terrifying dream. She was having it again. She has to wake up but she couldn't move her body. She knew what was coming.

_Cold hands took hers, she jerked in panic but knew her hand only laid limp in his trembling ones. Her heartbeat was beating so fast and so loud she couldn't hear anything else. _

Hang on, hang on, hang on, she repeated in her head, it was going to end soon she knew. She usually woke up right around this moment.

_She heard the mysterious man cried, it pained her though she didn't know why. He tightened his hold, she was sure her hand would be bruised the next day but she didn't mind it somehow._

Jae Kyung sighed; it was the crying version of the dream. It was going to last longer than the usual one. She really wanted to wake up. She didn't like this dream. She hated the panic; the fear and most of all the helpless feeling this dream brought her. Hang on, hang on, hang on, she repeated again, it was ending soon. Soon… but it was not ending. Something different happened, something new…

_Cold lips kissed her palm fervently and she felt his tears wet her fingers._

Jae Kyung froze, the many times she had this dream he never kissed her palm. Her heart raced even faster for now she didn't know how this dream would end. I have to wake up. I have to wake up. She chanted in her heard hoping to somehow wake her physical body because her mind surely felt like totally awake.

"… _Jae Kyung…"_

Her heart stopped beating right at the moment she heard him whispered so brokenly. She would recognize it anywhere. It was Ji Hoo's voice. How can Ji Hoo be in her dream? She must be thinking of him too much lately.

But… could it be?

_He sobbed hard into her hand, crying with his harsh breathing and painful cough._

Could it be… that it was him… all along? Her heart raced but for a different fear this time. Not for the unknown but for him. Her heart hurt so badly. His cries and tears twisted something inside of her. She felt the familiar panic surfaced.

Not for the unknown… but for him. Fear for him, panic for him… all this time. The many times she woke up, scared and terrified… was not for the unknown but for this man. He who was crying and calling her name in the darkness.

Now that she had put a face to the cold touch and a name to the tears, she was no longer scared for herself but for him.

_I have to wake up. He needs me._ The thought kept on repeating in her head, she couldn't stand listening to him crying his heart out like the world has ended.

_I have to wake up. I have to wake up. I have to wake up. I have to wake up. I have to wake up. I have to wake up. I have to wake up._

She heard him coughed once again, a raged intake of breath … then silent.

Ji Hoo? Ji Hoo?!

_All of a sudden she felt her hand pulled painfully to the right followed with a loud crash of chair and heavy thud of his body hitting the floor._

Ji Hoo!!! I have to wake up!! I have to wake up!!! He needs help! I HAVE TO WAKE UP!

_Her darkness was gone. Suddenly she could see, there were usually only voices in her dream. But now she could see and the first thing she saw stopped everything in her world._

* * *

_Ji Hoo on the floor. Face as pale as the paper. His lips had bluish tinge. His hair, his skin, everything was wet… and he was not moving… at all._

* * *

Something was moving. Ga Eul was a light sleeper; she blearily opened her eyes trying to find what had disturbed her sleep. She turned to her right and found Jandi asleep with her back to her.

"No…" she heard a weak sound and quickly turned to her left where Jae Kyung was sleeping.

Ga Eul saw her friend turned and tossed on her side of the bed. Though it was a big bed, still the movement had disturbed her sleep. Jae Kyung obviously was not having a good sleep. Her hands held to the blanket tightly, beads of sweat glistened on her brows. Ga Eul frowned. Her sleep muddle mind thought of waking Jae Kyung up.

"No. I have to… no…" Jae Kyung's frantic toss and turns had increased and she was crying in her sleep. Totally awake now, Ga Eul quickly sat up to wake her friend up.

"Unnie? Jae Kyung Unnie, wake up." She shook her gently at first but she was not waking her up at all instead she became more agitated. Ga Eul didn't know what was wrong.

"Ga Eul? What's wrong?" Jandi sleepily sat up, awoken by the movement and noise. "I don't know. Something is wrong with Jae Kyung Unnie. I think she's having a nightmare." Jandi's mind cleared in a split of second, used to be awakened for emergency from the hospital. She quickly moved closer to the other side.

"Ji Hoo…" Jandi and Ga Eul froze as they heard the name whispered. Jae Kyung was breathing hard in her agitation. She was frowning and her face had this scared and panic expression though still sleeping. "Ji Hoo. No. Help… Ji Hoo… I have to... Nooo…"

Jandi's mind snapped in understanding, "could it be… that she is dreaming about that night?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Before Jandi could answer her question, Jae Kyung screamed and woke up harshly. Her breath came in big gulps and she was crying uncontrollably. She sat on the bed shaking and trembling.

"Jae Kyung?" Her head snapped to look at the other two girls at the sound of her name. Recognition set in as the dream left her.

"Ji Hoo. I have to help Ji Hoo. He needs me…" Jae Kyung mumbled in panic while holding to Jandi. She couldn't stop her tears and she was so scared. "Jandi… Ji Hoo. He is... I have to help him!"

Jandi saw the desperation and panic in her friend's voice and face, she tried to calm her down by telling her that Ji Hoo was sleeping downstairs but Jae Kyung wouldn't listen. She pushed her away and tried to get up from the bed. In her panic, she only managed to get her feet tangled with the blanket and she crashed to the floor.

"Jae Kyung!! Are you ok?" both girls quickly helped her to sit on the floor.

"Please calm down. Ji Hoo is alright and he is sleeping downstairs."

"No. No. No. He is so pale. No. You lied! Is he dead? He is dead. He is dead. He is dead. No…" Jae Kyung shook her head as fresh tears came uncontrollably. She was beyond Jandi's pleading. She curled her body, trying to hide from the pain, crying, shaking and trembling caught between dreams and waking world. Jandi and Ga Eul looked at each other, helpless.

Jandi whispered to Ga Eul to run downstairs and get Ji Hoo right away meanwhile she tried to calm their hysterical friend. She kept telling her that Ji Hoo was fine and praying that Ga Eul managed to drag Ji Hoo up fast, knowing he slept like the dead.

* * *

Ga Eul opened the first door without knocking and saw Junpyo on the bed alone. Wrong room she thought. She quickly went to the room across it. She saw two people on the bed and Yi Jeong sprawled on the comfortable couch but she didn't have time to admire her boyfriend's sleeping form.

"Sunbae! Sunbae! Wake up!!!" Ga Eul jumped on to the bed and frantically began to shake Ji Hoo's sleeping form. He was a heavy sleeper and with the wine he drank that night, it was extra hard to wake him up. Instead it was Woo Bin and Yi Jeong who woke up.

"Ga Eul yang? What's wrong?" Yi Jeong heard her panic voice and quickly sat up. Ga Eul was on her knees on the bed and hands were shaking Ji Hoo hard with no effect that she contemplated to slap him awake.

"Jandi asked me to wake him up. Something is not right with Jae Kyung unnie!"

Woo Bin heard her explanation and quickly dived for Ji Hoo's weak spot, his ribs. The effect was not immediate but he persisted, not only tickling but poking harshly as well. Ji Hoo's bleary eyes opened and his hands shot up to push Woo Bin away. "What…"

"**Wake up!!** Something is wrong with Jae Kyung!" Woo Bin shouted at his face.

Ji Hoo felt like ice poured all over his senses and he came wide-awake in record time. Without asking for anything else, he jumped out of the bed and out of the room. Taking the stairs two at a time with Woo Bin, Yi Jeung and Ga Eul following closely behind.

He ran into the girls' room and saw Jandi knelt over Jae Kyung obviously shaking form on the floor. "Jandi? What is wrong?"

Instead of answering him, Jandi merely pulled him to sit on the floor directly in front of Jae Kyung who had her face hidden. "Jae Kyung? Look. Ji Hoo is here… he is not dead. He is fine…"

Ji Hoo kept his face calm but began to understand the situation. She must have had a nightmare. Jae Kyung only shook her head, mumbled incoherently and cried. Ji Hoo signaled for Jandi to move back. She nodded and got up to stand with the other three people in the room, trusting Ji Hoo to know what to do.

He gently stroke her hair and gathered her shaking form in his arms, all the while whispering nonsense.

"Shhh.. shhh.. it's ok. I'm here… I'm ok."

"No… he is dead… I have to help him but I couldn't.. couldn't move." She said between hiccups.

"No. No. Look. I'm fine. Look at me Jae Kyung…" Ji Hoo gently but forcefully held her teary face to look at him. He waited until her eyes focused on his face and she truly saw him. Alive and well. Not dead.

"Ji Hoo?" she tentatively called.

"Yes. It's me." He smiled and his fingers wiped her tears away.

"You are not dead?"

"No… I'm here. I'm fine."

"JI HOO!!!"

Jae Kyung launched herself and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. The force knocked him down and they both fell on the floor, Jae Kyung on top of him but still she didn't let go instead tightened her hold and cried.

Ji Hoo looked up to see four up side down worried faces. He silently smiled and signaled that it would be ok now. Jandi pointed that they would leave them alone and he nodded.

After they all left, he waited for one full minute but her tears and shaking didn't stop. Ji Hoo rolled slightly and gently maneuvered them to a more comfortable position so that he sat with his back to the bed and Jae Kyung in his arms.

He didn't know how long he sat there with her, whispering nothing and rocked her gently back and forth. Her breathing had calm down for sometime now and he felt her hold lessened. Ji Hoo looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He wiped the tears streaked cheek gently and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

He carefully stood up and put her on the bed but noticed one of her hands still held onto his rumpled shirt tightly. He yawned tiredly. At this point, he couldn't even remember how he got there. Her hand wouldn't let go of him so he simply climbed onto the bed and settled down beside her. Covering them both with the blanket, he surrendered to sleep, his hand covering hers.


	25. 25 : of Waking Up to The Sun

**Chapter Twenty Five: of Waking Up to The Sun**

* * *

Jae Kyung took a deep breath and blinked a few times as sleep left her. The sun was glaring through the window; they had forgotten to close the curtain last night. She covered her eyes and tried to get up wanting to close the curtain so she could get some more sleep but found something weighing her down. She looked down and saw an arm lying across her stomach. Her sleep-muddled mind didn't quite register what had happened last night and she got the shock of her life as she turned to see whose arm it was.

Jae Kyung pretty sure she squeaked when she saw him but quickly covered her mouth afraid of waking him up, not knowing that Yoon Ji Hoo is a very heavy sleeper. She leaned back on the bed as far as she could with his arm still holding her tightly. She quickly raked her brain trying to remember how in the world she ended up sleeping with him while she clearly remember Jandi and Ga Eul in her room.

The memory of the nightmare came to her slowly and she remembered vaguely of crying hysterically over the image of a dead Ji Hoo. Jae Kyung blushed profusely as she remembered Ji Hoo tried to calm her down. Between seeing him and falling asleep she couldn't quite remember anything but the feeling of safe and his voice whispering nothings. She felt like killing herself now.

It was so embarrassing that she cried and lost control over a nightmare, worse they had to call Ji Hoo just to calm her. And worst how did she end up sleeping on the same bed with him!! How would she explain the situation to him? Ji Hoo would think of her as one crazy woman! It was just a dream, wasn't it? Jae Kyung really wanted to simply fall dead at that moment.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to really see him. Ji Hoo was asleep on his side, one arm holding her and the other under the pillow. His breath was soft and calm as he slept. She admired his handsome feature openly. Her finger unconsciously went up to stroked his soft chestnut hair that slightly covered his face down to his perfect nose and long eyelashes; her finger ghosting over his perfect skin. She noticed that he wore an earring on his right ear, a small silver earring with a cross on it. She never knew it before, probably covered by his hair, and she thought it kind of suited him. Her eyes took every close up detail of his sleeping face and when she saw his lips, she quickly consciously avoided looking at them.

He was still wearing the same white shirt, most probably falling asleep in it right after the party. The rumpled shirt was half open and she could clearly see his shoulder and chest muscles. Secretly delighted, she never thought the lean body actually hid those define muscles. Her fingers moved from tracing his shoulder down to his arm and chest. Not really touching but just ghosting over him. She didn't want to get caught and be named pervert after crazy.

Jae Kyung was surprised when Ji Hoo moved to avoid her fingers when they touched his ribs. Wanting to proof her suspicion, she softly touched his ribs again and he immediately moved as if trying to escape her touch. She grinned, delighted to find his weak spot. Without really thinking about it, she dived to tickle him.

Ji Hoo squirmed but not waking up, only making vague protesting sound. Jae Kyung laughed and persisted in tickling him totally having fun in his expense. Suddenly his hands came up to catch her wrists and his sleepy eyes opened.

"What…"

Jae Kyung held her breath and stayed still, both hands held tightly in his. Ji Hoo blinked not quite awake yet. She waited for a few seconds and felt his hold loosened, as he was about to fall asleep again, she quickly dived to tickle him again. She laughed and rolled together with him not letting her target escaped. Ji Hoo fought back in his sleep and once again managed to capture her hands. This time he held both her hands behind her back.

Jae Kyung's heart skipped a bit as he looked deep into her eyes. She wasn't sure if he was really awake or not.

"I'm very sleepy... Be a good girl and don't wake me up." He mumbled before collapsing on the bed again. He pulled her into his arms and still holding her hands he said groggily, "don't tickle me again, I'll treat you ice cream…"

Jae Kyung found his offer weird but couldn't resist his cute pleading and before long he had fallen asleep again. Yoon Ji Hoo is truly one king of sleep. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as she followed him to the dreamland.

"I want cookies and cream…"

"Ok…"

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo woke up slowly; he stretched and rubbed his face to the pillow lazily. Something warm was sticking to his back; he turned his head to see and almost jumped out of the bed at what he saw. He slowly rolled and sat up, eyes not leaving the figure lying so peacefully on the beige rumpled sheet.

He rubbed his eyes to wake himself more as the previous night event came to him and remembered vaguely that he climbed to sleep by her side because he was so sleepy. He was not sure if he was even awake when he did that.

Ji Hoo sighed. Now things were more complicated than just a dance they shared.

He looked at his watch that showed it was already 11.30 in the morning, how in the world no one came to wake them up… Ji Hoo carefully stood up and covered Jae Kyung with the blanket before walking out of the room to his own room.

He saw no one on the way to his room and found out why. A note was sticking to the door of his room with Jandi's handwriting on it.

* * *

_Ji Hoo Sunbae, we didn't want to wake the both of you. Jae Kyung needs the sleep and you love to sleep in :) Yi Jeong Sunbae is taking Ga Eul home. Jun Pyo and I are going out to buy some food for all of us. We'll be back around 1PM; I hope you're not too hungry. Give me a call if you don't want to wait up._

_Jandi_

* * *

He took the note and threw it on the bed, decided to take a cold shower to wake his brain. His mind was in total turmoil, now that the wine and party atmosphere has gone from his system, he was totally lost at what to do now or what had made him did all that he did last night. The dance, her hair, the closeness, her skin, the whispered words, his bold actions, … and he climbed to sleep with her! Ji Hoo felt like hitting his head on the shower tiles. He had decided not to love anyone, had decided not to let anyone in, and yet… his heart craves for someone.

He got dressed and grabbed his violin on the way out; he needed to calm his mind. Stopping by the kitchen he made himself a strong coffee before heading out to the backyard. Jandi's dog greeted him with a happy bark and followed him to the shaded area of the garden where a set of wood table and chairs were set up. He sat there scratching Furball's ears on his lap and let his mind went blank for a while.

Giving up, Ji Hoo let the dog down and decided to just play his violin to empty his thoughts. It was the only way he knew of how to clear his mind.

… He looked up and saw the balcony of the girls' room. He couldn't help pondering of how his life became so complicated… and yet his heart fluttered at the thought of her.


	26. 26 : of Piggy Ride

**Note:**

I forgot to write note in the last chapter *sorry* ... to **puion** who constantly wrote review and encouraged me ^^ thank you! I'm so excited to have reader who is so excited everytime our slow Ji Hoo made a step ^^ ... hope you and of course others who are following this story so far enjoy this chapter as much as I do. LOL ... :)) now I'm off to do some serious thinking and writing for the next next chapter ^^

Forever grateful to those who bothered to write review ^^ ... :))))

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six : of Piggy Ride**

BGM : Bogoshipda by Kim Bum Soo

* * *

Jae Kyung woke up for the second time that day and realized that Ji Hoo had left. She was disappointed but soon realized there was a soft sound of violin from outside. She walked to the balcony door and saw him sitting on the chair playing with his eyes closed, Jandi's white dog sleeping beside him on the grass. He was wearing a white Henley shirt; brown khakis and she thought he looked like a poster with his violin, cup of coffee and white dog.

Not wanting to miss him, she quickly freshened up, casually tied her hair up into a bun, grabbed her knee length knitted blue cardigan and slipped into her white converse. She stepped out into the garden and shivered at the wind although the sun was high up.

* * *

Ji Hoo stopped playing when Furball suddenly barked. The dog ran to greet Jae Kyung, who was walking to where he sat. He put down the violin on the table and gave her a small smile, not sure of how he should behave towards her after last night. He had been distant and cool towards her for the last few months and last night only made things awkward for him. Suddenly he was not sure of himself.

Unlike him, Jae Kyung gave a small wave, smiled brightly and flopped down to sit across him. His smile widened at her cheerful mood.

"Where are the others?"

"Out to buy us lunch."

"Oh… I'm not hungry." And they were silent, both not sure of what to say and how to approach the other.

Ji Hoo cleared his throat and tried to break the awkward silence, "how are you this morning?"

She realized he was asking about the nightmare, suddenly embarrassed she looked away feeling her face heated up. "I'm sorry to trouble you last night. It was just nightmare. I'm ok now…"

Ji Hoo didn't say anything anymore, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that it was not just a nightmare but a memory of the night she woke up because telling her meant admitting that he was there that night. How in the world he should explain that in his delirious state he had went to find her and fainted there.

Both awkward for different reasons, they sat there silently while Jandi's dog sat on the grass looking at the two of them.

Jae Kyung shivered and covered herself more with the cardigan as the wind blew slightly. Ji Hoo noticed and worriedly asked if she was cold because he certainly felt warm under the noon sun.

"A little."

Ji Hoo frowned and suddenly leaned forward to touch her forehead with his palm. Jae Kyung was surprised and leaned back to avoid his hand.

"Don't move. Let me feel your temperature." He reprimanded her with his doctor voice, which quickly stopped any of her movement. She sat there quietly as he covered her forehead with his large palm for a few seconds.

"You're slightly warm. Come. You must have been too tired last night and with the nightmare. You shouldn't come out of the house." He took her hand and led her into the house totally not listening to her protest that she was not sick. She had wanted to sit with him longer.

"All sick people said they are not sick." He pushed her to sit on the white sofa in the living room. He ordered her to wait there and not to move one bit. Although flustered by his sudden dominating acts she kind of like it that he was comfortable enough to care for her even if it felt like a doctor to a patient. So she waited patiently there while scratching the dog's underbelly.

Ji Hoo came back five minutes later; he was on the phone while holding a tray of things. "Plain one will be best. Thank you Jandi. See you in a bit."

"Jandi will get you a plain porridge for lunch." He said as he sat down and put the tray on the coffee table. She made a face at the mention of porridge and plain on top of that. He couldn't help but smiled at how adorable she pouted.

"Open up." She followed his order and let him put the thermometer under her tongue. On the tray was a cold pack, a glass of water, vitamin C and few other pills she didn't know. The thermometer beeped and he gently took it out. She saw him frowned and sighed.

"I don't feel that bad…"

"37.9 Celsius. You must not take fever lightly, especially in your condition. Do you have headache?" Ji Hoo said gently and prepared the vitamin C for her.

Jae Kyung's eyes narrowed looking at the pills and the fact that she was going down with flu. She hated being sick and it seemed that her body immune system was not back to normal yet. Truthfully she did feel slightly lightheaded although her headache was not as bad as the night before. She pouted and nodded her head slightly as answer.

"Are those for me?"

Ji Hoo looked up to see her sat crossed led on the sofa and sulked. Her arms crossed in subconscious rebelling actions. He smiled at her childish act and wondered how Nurse Jang forced her to take the medicines she required to. He shook his head and chuckled, "No. You're warm but not that bad. Drink this vitamin C, eat the porridge Jandi is buying and go back to bed. If your temperature still this high later on, yes, you must take these pills."

She took the glass and obediently drank all the content in one go. "But I just woke up. I don't want to sleep. I'm not sleepy."

"So you said. Your body needs the rest. Be a good girl…" Ji Hoo took the glass back from her and saw her shivered again. He went to his room and took the blanket on his bed for her. He inwardly berated himself for not checking her condition when the uncomfortable warmth awakened him. He thought it was just because she was sleeping close to him.

Jae Kyung watched him go and was so touched when he came back with blanket and gently covered her so she stayed warm. He then took the cold pack and gently put it on her eyes. She belatedly remembered that she had cried all night, her eyes must have been puffy and red. She sat there and let him fussed over her. She liked his attention.

"I'll go back to sleep but you must stay with me." With her eyes covered, she can bravely said it.

Ji Hoo quirked his brow, pleasantly surprised at her request and decided to entertain her. "Okay. But you will take the medicine if you are not better in the afternoon."

"If you get me the cookies and cream ice cream you promised me."

Ji Hoo laughed out loud at her demand, "when did I promise you ice cream?"

She pouted prettily again, "this morning. When I tickled you. You said you want to sleep and will get me ice cream if I stop tickling you."

"Oh… I don't remember at all. I must still be sleeping and not really awake when I said that." He chuckled at her. "I sleep like the dead. It's kind of pointless talking to me before I take a shower. I'd just forget all that I said."

She laughed at his confession, delighted to know something new of him. "Aa... Yes, I remember the nurses have this chart of you falling asleep in the hospital."

She remembered, he thought… he nodded and told her that it was Nurse So that finally won the bet because she found him sleeping in the Hospital's Library for the 3rd time that month. She laughed and told him that she found him once sleeping in front of the emergency room. Before quickly stopping herself, totally forgotten that she had fallen asleep too.

"I know. And you fall asleep there on the cold floor. If not for Jandi who woke us, Dr. Lee would have blamed it on me if you had caught cold." Ji Hoo casually teased her. The awkwardness had all but gone as he warmed up to her. She smiled happily and brazened herself, "was it you who brought me back to my room?"

"Who else? I thought my arms would break under your weight." He smirked at her.

"Yah!!!" she threw the cold pack at him and glared playfully. Ji Hoo laughed out loud at her pretty pout and he realized that he liked to tease her.

"Hey guys! We're back." Jandi and Junpyo walked in. Ji Hoo stood up to help Junpyo with the groceries and food while Jandi went to sit and fuss over her friend.

"I knew it. I should have force you to take medicine when you said you had a killer headache last night." Jandi checked her temperature. "I'm fine. Ji Hoo said I'm just slightly warm and I had vitamin C."

They ate lunch together. Jae Kyung sulked over her plain porridge but ate half of the portion under Ji Hoo's quite observation. She didn't have much appetite and forced herself to eat that much only for him. She sat back and pushed the bowl when she thought she would really be terribly sick if force to eat another spoon of porridge. She hated porridge with passion.

"You ok? Come. Let me get you back to bed." Ji Hoo said worriedly, eyeing her slightly pale face and the beads of sweat that began to appear on her face.

"Let me rest first. My stomach is squashy. Must be the porridge fault." Jae Kyung stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes.

Ji Hoo chuckled at her way of displaying her discomfort, she made him wanted to spoil her. While Jandi is a very tough woman, preferring to hide all her pain, Jae Kyung showed her emotion openly. While Jandi always do things her own way and rarely rely on him, Jae Kyung would casually complaint, sulked, pouted and demanded for attention. Ji Hoo found that he like this side of her; she made him feel needed and special in a way.

"Come. Get on."

Jae Kyung opened her eyes and saw him squatting on the floor beside her chair. Wasn't sure what he wanted, she gaped at him stupidly. He laughed and signaled for her to get on his back. "Come. I'll give you a piggy ride to your room."

She looked at Jandi and Junpyo who had the most peculiar expressions on their faces before looking back at his still squatting form. She carefully stood up and got into position. She felt his strong arms caught her legs and stood up. She quickly caught his shoulders afraid of falling down. He laughed at her panic grab of his shirt. "Just hang on to me, I won't let you fall."

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and hang on tightly as he began to climb the staircase. "I said hang on, not strangling me, you need me alive in case your fever doesn't come down." Ji Hoo teased her.

"Sorry…" she quickly loosened her hold slightly and hesitantly relied her weight to his strong back. "That's better. Trust me. I won't drop you."

She smiled and slowly laid her head on his shoulder. Ji Hoo gently knocked her head with his head and laughed when she hit his shoulder.

* * *

Jandi and Junpyo sat at the table open mouthed. Totally amazed at the progress and how comfortable Ji Hoo was at Jae Kyung.

"Wow…"

"Yea… Wow… I have to tell Woo Bin!"

"Yah!!"


	27. Interlude : of Chasing After You

**Note:** Happy Valentine's Day everybody!!! Coincidentally it is also Chinese New Year! :D So to those who are celebrating these two big events, I wish you all lotsa love lotsa happiness lotsa kisses lotsa luck lotsa chococlate lotsa money :D LOL This chapter doesn't fall to any of the timeline of WYWS, but if it must, February was the month after Jandi's birthday, around the time before Woo Bin confronted Ji Hoo for being too busy. I just really wanted to do something nice for our residence's couple ^^ but nothing too lovey dovey because their relationship isn't there yet. I hope you all like this chapter. I will soon update the next chapter for the story itself :))) Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Valentine's Interlude : of Chasing After You**

BGM: Nobody by Wonder Girls

* * *

It is the 14th of February today, Valentine's Day, on which everyone in the world celebrates love. Ha Jae Kyung sat on the bed of her Private Ward in the hospital, her eyes glared at the calendar in her hand. She always love Valentine's Day, being a romantic, she loves celebrating this particular lover's day. Although after Gu Junpyo she has yet to give out her heart or fall in love with anyone but it didn't mean her dating life has been bare.

A lot of guys pursued her in NY, she is one of the most eligible socialites there, beautiful, confident, rich, smart, she is all that and a lot of men want her as their date or wife. But she never dated any guy for long. Sometimes she entertained their flirts, gifts and dinner dates, who wouldn't love to be pursued?

But by the end of the day, Ha Jae Kyung is always reminded of the love she gave up in Korea and she'd always cut off the pursuer's hope. She has been known as one of the hardest woman to get and that makes men more attracted to her.

This morning as she sat there, head filled with the image of a certain quiet chestnut hair doctor, she gloomily sighed. Absolutely hated the helpless feeling, she couldn't go find him and broadcast her attraction of him because he is freaking YOON JI HOO! Most likely his office has been flooded with flowers, chocolates and gifts by now from the nurses who has been whispering what to give him today and who knows how many women out there! Worse, his presence always made her weak in the knees and she couldn't understand his on and off attention towards her… the one thing Ha Jae Kyung hates with passion is ambiguousness.

But she couldn't deny her desire to give or do something for him just to express this baffling attraction towards him since the day she woke up.

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo has never left his house whenever 14th of February came. He is only save within the confine of his house because of the tight security. Even with the security, girls and women still would stand in front of the gate hoping to see him leave the house. Most of the years they would give up and left piles of gifts with the security guards, which he never care what they do with those.

The four years Junpyo spent away from Seoul, Ji Hoo made it a habit to do something small for Jandi. A bouquet of flower, a little dinner, he never gave her anything personal out of respect for his best friend. He would choose a practical gift so she would accept and use it. This year he had prepared early. No flower and dinner of course, because he is back. But he had bought her a set of medical encyclopedia that she has been eyeing for sometime now. She'd love those books.

But this morning, his mind was not of her but the woman in the Private Ward. Of her black eyes and arm length soft hair that has been haunting him.

Ji Hoo sat on his porch in the cozy morning air, contemplating if he should have done something for her. After all it is Valentine's Day.

* * *

Her phone rang and the name Song Woo Bin flashed in the screen. She quickly picked it up, he always bring interesting things to entertain her in the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Hey pretty girl… Happy Valentine's Day!" his cheerful voice said. She rolled her eyes. Woo Bin is the type of man she would never go with. "Thanks. Should save that tone for the one woman you want to take out tonight."

He laughed and announced that they (meaning the whole group) were going to have brunch at the teahouse Yi Jeong and Ga Eul just opened together. Jae Kyung brightened when he told her that he had asked for Dr. Lee's permission. She could leave the hospital for a few hours at best and wear warm clothing, which he has thoughtfully sent some of the latest items to her room.

Five minutes after she hung up, the nurse in charge that day walked in 3 beautiful boxes tied with big ribbons. He had chosen for her a pair of skinny jeans, soft cashmere grey knee length sweater, black comfortable leather boots, an additional white bucket hat and knitted scarf to protect her from the remnants of winter wind. She absolutely trust Prince Song's taste, he could probably pass as gay, though she wouldn't tell him that. Unlike the other three men who have fashion advisors to buy their clothes, Woo Bin chooses his own outfit and clothes. He had written in a little card that those were her Valentine's gift. She had laughed and eagerly wore them; the car would pick her up in 15 minutes.

* * *

One missed call and one text message. He flipped open his phone, ignored the missed call and went straight to the message.

_We're having brunch at Yi Jeong's new teahouse. Join us? – Woo Bin_

Ji Hoo imagined the hassle of going out of the house and getting back in. The weather was just right to simply sit on the porch and read his unfinished book. Although he wanted to give Jandi's gift but he could always give them tomorrow or send them with courier since she'd be spending her day with Junpyo anyway.

* * *

Woo Bin's phone beeped and he frowned at the reply.

_No thanks. I'm hiding. The guards said most likely they are not leaving this year. – Ji Hoo_

"He's not coming right?" Jandi said with a smile.

"Yeah. He's hiding this year." Woo Bin grumbled and snapped his phone. He had wanted to make Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung met. His plan has failed.

"Who would have blamed Ji Hoo sunbae, ever since he became a doctor, I think the girls who try to get his attention has multiplied like crazy. Luckily the hospital and his house have a great security system." Ga Eul chuckled at their friend misfortune.

All of F4 have that misfortune of being chase whether they want the attention or not since forever. They've gotten used to it but Ji Hoo, being particular private person never like the attention, he always tried to stay clear from spotlight. While the other three enjoyed the attention, Ji Hoo tried his best to escape it.

* * *

His phone beeped again.

_Jae Kyung is here. Will you not join us? – Jandi_

He has not seen her for the last 4 weeks. It has been like forever to him. Days crawled. He tried his best to steer clear at the places where she would be in the hospital. He even gave up his office to Dr. Lee and moved to the other corner of the hospital. He really wanted to see her. He missed the days of his quiet visits in her room. He missed seeing her and talking to her. He had drowned himself with work in the effort of not thinking about her.

Ji Hoo heard his grandfather called for him to eat breakfast. He placed his phone in his pocket and entered the house.

* * *

Jandi knew that Ji Hoo would not join them. He had always hides in his house on Valentine's Day. The last four years, they would celebrate a few days after. Ji Hoo really is a private person. He really hated the girls' attentions, whispers, gifts and flowers not to mention chocolates given to him just because it happened to be Valentine's Day.

She saw Jae Kyung's face fell when they told her that Ji Hoo would not be joining them although she hid it well but she knew and from Woo Bin's expression, he had noticed it too.

Later after the brunch is over, Jandi offered Jae Kyung to come to her apartment, since she still have one hour from Dr. Lee. Promising Woo Bin that she would send her back safely to the hospital, they went their own way. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were going out of town for a short break. Junpyo has to go back to the office before their dinner tonight and Woo Bin with a wink said he has many madams to love tonight. They all had laughed at his words.

* * *

He was reading or trying to read but the lines just went pass his brain. He couldn't seem to go beyond that page. After a while he gave up and threw the book aside.

"Something bothering you?"

"Grandpa…" Ji Hoo looked up to his grandfather's lopsided smile.

"You don't have a date today?"

"No." He answered deadpanned, which made his grandfather chuckled. "It's about time, don't you think?" Ji Hoo silently stared at his hands. Grandfather Yoon affectionately ruffled his hair and totally messed it up.

"Love cannot be planned and explained but it is the one thing you must do yourself."

Grandfather Yoon chuckled when five minutes later he heard his only grandson shouted some vague good bye and that he was going out for a bit.

* * *

"The teahouse is closed." He said without hello.

"Ji Hoo?" Came the confused reply.

"Your teahouse is closed."

"Well yeah. Ga Eul and I are on the way to the airport. I thought you decided not to join us so we didn't wait up for you."

"I did but I'm now here. Never mind. Have a great holiday." He hung up before Yi Jeong had the chance to say anything else.

Ji Hoo sighed and scratched his head a bit at lost. He had managed to escape the house now he has to go back. He leaned on his motorcycle and scanned the shops surrounding the teahouse which all have some Valentine's Day decoration. His eyes landed on a particular small shop and impulsively went it. He needed to vent the energy.

* * *

"What are we making?"

"Pancake. For Ji Hoo." Jandi looked up from the batter to check out her friend's reaction. She inwardly smiled at her confuse face. "Who gives out pancakes for Valentine?"

"Ji Hoo Sunbae loves pancake the most. This is his comfort food. I always make him for special days like today, Christmas, his birthdays or when he's tired… plus he doesn't really like chocolate. Do you want to try making them?"

Jae Kyung hesitantly nodded. Jandi brightened and patiently but efficiently explained the steps. She took out variety of frying pans in shapes and shook her head when Jae Kyung consciously avoided using the heart shape pan.

* * *

Jae Kyung spent two hours longer than what Dr. Lee allowed and she was really tired even though she practically did nothing but cooking pancakes. Nurse Jang called twice and threatened to send the ambulance if she didn't come back soon. So she left after tying the brown box with pretty green ribbon, she absolutely refused to use pink or red and Jandi promised to deliver it safely.

She arrived at the hospital worn out by the day's simply activity and irritated at how weak she has become. Nurse Jang waited for her in the lobby and helped her to her Private Ward. Her steps were heavy but she dismissed Nurse Jang at the entrance to her room, stubbornly saying that she has to get stronger and a promise to call for her if she needed anything. Nurse Jang had a small smile on her face as she left her without much argument, she usually argued long and ignored her request of being left alone.

She found the reason when she entered her room. A waft scent of Lily filled her living room. She opened the door to her bedroom and found a crystal vase with huge bunch of white lily on her bedside while countless vases of baby breaths covered her room. She gasped at the little white flowers that made her room so beautiful. She sat on her bed and took the card on the Lily.

_Thinking of you… _

_PS: I wanted to get all Lily but thought the scent would be overwhelming. These little white flowers reminded me of you…_

There was neither signature on the card nor name, but Ha Jae Kyung knew without doubt who had sent the flowers. She collapsed on her bed, hugging the card close to her chest and smiled. Her heart so full it felt like exploding.

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo eyed the two boxes on the table. He usually only got one gift from Gum Jandi, the guards never let anyone else's into the house, meaning both boxes came from her.

The first box was brilliant red with a crème grosgrain ribbon, which had in it the usual heart shaped pancakes (still warm) with choices of sauces in small little containers.

The second box was brown with green silk ribbon, _who would use such color for Valentine's Day?_ He thought to himself. Opening it, he couldn't help smiling and the warm happy feeling seeping into his heart.

Three round-shaped pancake, slightly imperfect, each has smiley face drawn on it with strawberry sauce, the eyes made of M&M Chocolates and the same little containers of sauces were in the box. At the lid was her looped handwriting.

_My first try at making this. Thought you need to smile more… Happy Valentine's Day._

_Jae Kyung_

He chuckled and sat down to try her not so round pancakes but so perfect in his eyes.

* * *

Grandfather Yoon watched his grandson smiled as he tried the pancakes. Savoring the taste with eyes closed and the image of the maker.


	28. 27 : of The Broken Promise

**Chapter Twenty Seven: of The Broken Promise**

"Are you leaving?" Jae Kyung asked as he covered her with two blankets.

"No. I promised you I'd stay until you fall asleep."

"Ok…"

Ji Hoo dragged the dresser chair and put it right beside the bed. "Go to sleep. Close your eyes." He ordered.

"I'm not sleepy." In reality she didn't want to fall asleep afraid of dreaming the dreaded dream again. The image of Ji Hoo on the floor, pale and not moving unwillingly flashed in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and quickly willed it to go away.

"What was the dream about?" Ji Hoo hesitantly asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She was hesitant; he could see it clearly in her face. "They say talking about what you fear will help you to get over it…" He rationalized his curiosity.

"I…"

"I dreamed of you dead… lying on the floor. So pale and not moving…"

She answered softly; eyes not looking at him. Ji Hoo waited. She smiled a little and burrowed herself into the soft pillow and blanket. "Stupid me… it was just a dream…"

There is no way she would tell him the whole dream. How could she say that she dreamed of him crying and calling for her name? That is just down right narcissistic. Too much even for her! "I'll try to sleep…"

"It was not a dream."

Ji Hoo's spoke calmly but that one sentence made her heart thundered like mad.

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes narrowed from under the blanket at him. Yoon Ji Hoo leaned back on the chair and sighed heavily. He looked up to the ceiling and thought there is no way out now. But it's ok. He'd rather have all his secrets exposed than seeing her so distraught over a dream again.

"It was not a dream… I was there. You really did saw me on the floor."

"But you… you were crying…" her confusion showed clearly. If it was real then which part was real and which was just a dream or a vignette of her imagination? … and what about her other dreams? Were those real too?

"Please stay calm. Don't get panic." Ji Hoo frowned when he saw how emotional she was about to get. "Take a deep breath… come on. In… and out… good." He guided her breathing a few more times and ordered her to relax or he would not continue talking.

They were silent for a few moments, Jae Kyung tried her best to control her anxious heart and the endless questions that were about to burst out of her lips right at that moment and Ji Hoo lost in his own thoughts. This time she waited patiently, knowing if she said the wrong thing it would only shut him up.

"I honestly don't remember much of that night too… Grandpa was having a major heart surgery. Nurse Jang said that I was having quite a panic attack. I was literally hostile and unapproachable that I almost hit Woo Bin and Jandi."

Jae Kyung could not imagine the gentle and quiet man in front of him as hostile; he must have been really shaken. Ji Hoo closed her eyes as if in reminiscence. "I only vaguely remembered running and feeling cold. The next thing I remembered was you."

He opened his eyes and she was mesmerized by the depth of emotion shown in those pools. Somehow her heart went out to him and she reached out to touch his hand. He smiled slightly and squeezed her hand and not letting go. Jae Kyung waited.

"I remembered seeing you sleeping on the hospital bed. I couldn't remember your name at first… my memory was jumbled at best. The last thing I remember was calling out your name…"

'_Jae Kyung…'_

She remembered clearly how broken he sounded in her dream or memory? Ji Hoo chuckled and patted her hand. "Jandi told me that I had hypothermia for wandering around under the rain in winter with no coat. Woo Bin fussed around me for days, that mother hen."

"So… that was not a dream? But… a memory?"

"Maybe. I was out cold. Jandi and Nurse Jang said that you woke up that night. They found you out of the bed, kneeling on the floor beside me."

"I am lucky." He continued at her silence because she couldn't recall any of that.

"Thank you. If it were not for you waking up, they would not have found me on time and I'd be frozen dead that night." Ji Hoo smiled at her and squeezed her hand again.

"So. You don't need to be afraid of that dream. Now that you know it was real, more of a memory than your imagination and what's important is that I'm well and healthy. You can go to sleep now…"

"But…"

"I promise you we will talk some more. But now you must sleep and rest." Ji Hoo cut her off before she could protest more.

"And Cookies and Cream?"

"… and Cookies and Cream. Only if you're healthy." He put her hand back and went to close the curtain so the bright noon sun was covered.

She followed his every movement from her position. Her mind still in turmoil but slightly better. She did not need to be afraid of that dream anymore because it was a real memory and it has a good ending, not a bad one. He is alive. That is the only thing that matters to her.

And so Ha Jae Kyung closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She heard him settled down on the chair and felt at peace. This has happened before; she knew it by heart.

* * *

* * *

Ji Hoo went downstairs intended to find a book to read when it got a bit boring just sitting there beside her doing nothing instead he found Woo Bin, Junpyo and Jandi drinking coffee in the living room. "You're back?" He greeted Woo Bin.

"Yo." Woo Bin greeted back.

"Where is Jae Kyung?" Jandi asked as she handed him a cup of coffee; cream with no sugar, just like his usual.

"Upstairs. Sleeping. I promised to stay." He announced flatly like he just said the most generic thing in the world. Woo Bin's quirked his brow and a teasing smile appeared. Ji Hoo merely sipped his coffee and threw him one of the pillows offhandedly.

"What?? I didn't say anything!"

"Your face said it all." Junpyo smirked. Jandi laughed when Woo Bin threw the pillow back at Ji Hoo, who of course elegantly avoided the attack. In the midst of their sudden pillow fight, Ji Hoo's phone rang loudly. Jandi immediately recognized it as the ring tone he used for calls that come from hospital emergency. He picked up and answered a few curt words before clicking it shut.

"You have to leave? Do you need me there?" She too got up and thinking of following him to the hospital but he assured her that they only requested his presence and it was her day so she should take a break not rushing to the hospital.

Ji Hoo walked swiftly into his room to get his car key and jacket. He said a quick good bye to his friends and glanced up to the second floor for a few seconds before walking out of the house, which didn't escape his friends' observations.

As he drove out of the complex, he thought of the promise he couldn't keep to her… she would wake up not seeing him and his chest felt strangely heavy.


	29. 28 : of Her Opinion

**Chapter Twenty Eight : of Her Opinion**

* * *

Jae Kyung woke up late in the afternoon, the room was almost dark; she glanced at the time and realized that she had slept for almost half a day. It was almost 5.30 in the afternoon. She felt her own forehead testing her temperature although she couldn't even tell that she was warm this morning. She felt better; at least her intestine was no longer actively trying to tie each other into a bow but she still didn't have much appetite.

Jandi looked up from the thick textbook she was reading as Jae Kyung came down. "You're awake! I was thinking to check on you soon. How are you feeling?"

"Hey… better I think. Sorry for troubling you and Junpyo. Where is he by the way?" Jandi dismissed her apology and pointed her finger at the far corner of the living room, where she saw Junpyo and Woo Bin asleep on the thick carpet, the Nintendo Wii machine still running.

"Junpyo challenged Woo Bin for every game he could find because he couldn't stand it when I begin to study. I think they tired themselves out." She chuckled while motioning for Jae Kyung to sit by her side.

"Open." Jae Kyung obediently opened her mouth for Jandi to put in the thermometer. She sat there peering at the textbook Jandi was reading and found that she couldn't understand even one sentence and the pictures were disgusting.

"Hmm… 37.3. Not bad. I've ordered a take out, just plain soup for you. I think the porridge this morning almost killed you." Jae Kyung made a disgusted face at the mention of porridge and Jandi laughed merrily as she dragged her to the dining table.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae had to leave for the hospital. I think there was an emergency or else they wouldn't call him."

"I didn't ask for him…" she couldn't help feeling disappointed even as she went into automatic defensive mode but Jandi only laughed at her. "You don't have to." And Jae Kyung rolled her eyes, which only made her laughed even harder and patted her shoulder.

She was halfway through her soup not really tasting anything when the two men walked into the room. She watched Jandi and Junpyo heating things up in the kitchen. "She's good for him… who would have known that Junpyo can learn to do little things like heating food?"

Woo Bin laughed at her comment but agreed wholeheartedly. Jandi indeed is the best woman for Junpyo. She seemed to be able to melt his harsh facade and bring out the gentle side with just simply being with him.

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" she countered.

"Don't think that we don't know…" he smirked at her defensive tone.

"Don't know what?" Junpyo jumped into the conversation as he placed the dinner on the table. She cringed and pushed her chair back a little as the smell of food hit her nose. Her stomach still felt squeamish. Jandi put a small yellow pill and told her to eat it before she throw up the soup she just painfully ate. She remained sitting slightly further as the other three began to eat their dinner.

Thankfully their conversation stirred from Woo Bin's topic into stupid argument Junpyo started about Jandi having to wear the ridiculously big diamond ring he gave her daily to work. As the night grew she gave up hope that he would come back, most probably he was so busy in the hospital and went back to his own house. She really couldn't help her sad expression and blamed her mood totally to being sick. Jandi saw right through her, as well as Woo Bin but maybe not Junpyo…

* * *

* * *

"Jae Kyung… what do you think of Ji Hoo sunbae?"

Jandi suddenly looked up from her textbook and asked her out of the blue. They were sitting silently in the living room after the dinner and Jae Kyung was about to fall asleep too bored of nothing to do but was not allowed to go home until she is absolutely well. Woo Bin had gone home and Junpyo was working in his own office room.

"Huh?" she answered stupidly and later thought that she had became slightly stupid when it came to the man named Yoon Ji Hoo.

"Yoon Ji Hoo. You remember him right? He gave you a piggy ride just this morningggg…"

She blushed remembering his gentle care towards her but at the same time disappointment reared its ugly head because he had left no notes or call or even a simple text message that he had to leave the house. Love is indeed a difficult thing to deal with. She quickly shook her head and inwardly corrected the word 'love' and crossed her arms irritably.

"Wow… I mentioned his name and you gave me so many face expressions in the span of 5 seconds." Jandi teased and laughed at her openly, which only made Jae Kyung growled.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know what? I began to realize that your personality changed a bit after the accident. You used to bravely voice out your feeling, out in the open and blunt about things… but lately, I think, you are somewhat more shy and quiet."

She stopped at her observation and think. Jandi was right. The old Jae Kyung would tell Ji Hoo in the face if she has an interest in him. The old Jae Kyung would barge into his office and asked for clarification if it was true that he visited her daily while she way in the coma. The old Jae Kyung would not stand having things hidden from her. But now… now she couldn't do it.

Jandi sat beside her and gave her a hug, "It's ok. There is nothing wrong with being a bit shy. They say almost dying could change people. Plus some guys find that charming."

"I want to know him."

"Huh?" this time it was Jandi who responded stupidly.

"I want to know him."

"I want to know him more. I want to see him smile more. I want to know what makes him happy and what makes him sad. I want to know his dream. I want to know what he likes to eat, I… I just want to know him…" Jae Kyung turned her face away; felt it heated up after the rush of confessions but she just couldn't keep it bottled up inside anymore.

Jandi pulled her friend so she faced her again. "I'm very happy to hear this because I really think you both suit each other."

"But…?"

Jae Kyung pulled her legs up and hugged them as she fixed her eyes to her best friend not realizing that it was a defensive posture. She was afraid of what Gum Jandi has to say.

Simply because this is the woman Yoon Ji Hoo had loved and most probably still love since their days in Shinwa High School until today…


	30. 29 : of Getting Burn

**Chapter Twenty Nine : of Getting Burn**

* * *

"But…?"

Jae Kyung pulled her legs up and hugged them as she fixed her eyes to her best friend not realizing that it was a defensive posture. She was afraid of what Gum Jandi has to say.

Simply because this is the woman Yoon Ji Hoo had loved and most probably still love since their days in Shinwa High School until today…

"No but. Is just that, Jae Kyung… if you jump into this… you have to go in with your full strength. No doubt. No question. No turning back."

Jandi sighed and smiled sadly, "I don't know how to say this nicely or wisely… you both are my best friends. Junpyo told me this morning that our stories, whether it is about you, me and Junpyo, or me, Junpyo and Ji Hoo, or me, you and Ji Hoo… the four of us just cannot seem to escape each other, no matter how we try. We are just so interconnected somehow."

"Junpyo was your first love. I am Junpyo's first love and he is my second and forever love. Ji Hoo was my first love and I was his second love."

"You are still his love…" Jae Kyung cut her friend even if her heart felt heavy saying it. Why is it that she must be attracted to men that choose Jandi over her? She couldn't help feeling bitter.

"Maybe…"

They were silent for a few moments before Jae Kyung felt Jandi took her hand in hers. She looked up to see her genuine smile that has always been the thing that attracted Jae Kyung to her because in her world people always smile to have something of hers.

"Jae Kyung, you are my best friend. No. You are our best friend. If it were not for you, Junpyo and I will not be here today. I thank you for that. You gave me a chance to fight for my happiness. I really do want to see you happy. We want to see both of you and Ji Hoo happy.

Ji Hoo sunbae, he has been by my side since forever. I know that he loves me deeply and yet I cannot give him what he wanted. But he still stayed and supported my relationship to his best friend despite how much it pained him. He gave us future and chance for everlasting."

Jae Kyung thought of how she and Ji Hoo both yearned for something they couldn't have. While she ran away to hide in NY to lick at her wound, he bravely stayed and supported Jandi in every way possible. She couldn't decide if it was plain stupid or downright beautiful and the purest form of unconditional love.

"I'm greedy when it comes to Ji Hoo sunbae. I don't want and cannot loose him. Junpyo knows it too… he has accepted that Ji Hoo will always be a part of us, somehow. I love him like a brother. I love him like a soul mate and he is so precious to us. Not only the two of us, he is precious to Woo Bin and Yi Jeong too."

"… What are you really trying to say Jandi?"

"What I am saying is that you have to think really carefully. If you were to jump into his life, let it not be out of pity or compassion or worst out of curiosity. But for love so strong for Ji Hoo.

Know this, Ha Jae Kyung… you're my dear friend. But I will not give Ji Hoo up if you're not ready to be his heart's fire fighter because he has been burnt one too many times. He had saved Junpyo and myself one too many times."

Jae Kyung's breath hitched as Jandi stared at her intensely; her eyes conveyed how serious her message was.

"But it was he who jumped into my life! He confused me with his actions! It's not like I barged into his door…" Jae Kyung felt tears gathered in her eyes as frustration suddenly took control.

"I know. He made the first move. What you and I don't know is why he did that. It is for you to find out and for him to tell, not mine and Junpyo's. But to do that you will have to jump into his life and most probably his heart, looking at how he treated you this morning." Jandi wiped the wayward tears on Jae Kyung's cheek. She sniffed and tried to control her emotion.

"Jae Kyung, I really don't want to see you get hurt. If you jump in, you'll have to dig through the ashes and hope to find his heart intact. He might not love you back or he might. Even if he loved you back, it would be a different love than he has for me. If you jump in, there is a big chance you will get burn… "

"I think what Jandi was trying to say is that we love you both too much to see you hurt each other." Surprised, they both turned to see Junpyo standing at the far wall. Jae Kyung blushed deeply realizing that he had listened to everything.

"Just think about what I said carefully… your heart is too precious to be given away carelessly even if it is Yoon Ji Hoo, the most eligible doctor and millionare in this country." Jandi said with a wink to lighten the mood.

"Hey! What about me?" Junpyo protested.

"You are mine." She put up her finger to show off the giant stone adoring her finger. Junpyo grinned proudly and kissed her passionately.

"You guys!! Get a room!!" Jae Kyung made a disgusted face and ran upstairs followed by the laughter of her two friends.

* * *

* * *

She lay on her bed that evening and couldn't sleep a wink. Who could sleep after such conversation? She sighed and rolled and puffed her pillow and kicked her blanket and still she couldn't sleep.

Her phone beeped suddenly. Surprised, she reached for it by her bedside. There was a text message. Her screen showed that it was 10.55PM. She clicked to open the message. Not from anyone in her address book because it showed an unknown phone number instead of a sender's name.

'_Are you feeling better? Sorry to text so late but I want to check on you. Are you asleep already? Don't forget to eat the medicine if you are still warm. - YJH'_

Her heart did a flip as her eyes scanned the text. She reread and reread the text and finally blinked stupidly at the 3 letters at the bottom of the message. YJH. Yoon Ji Hoo. How did he know her number?

Still Ha Jae Kyung couldn't help the warm feeling seeping into her heart and her lips curled into the biggest smile for the last 6 hours.

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo was about to fall asleep in his office's sofa when his phone beeped. Surprised he quickly flipped it open. He was sure that she was asleep.

'_I'm better. Jandi gave me something. Don't forget my Cookies and Cream, I did eat my medicine. How's your day? – HJK'_

His heart did a flip and he grinned at her persistence of having ice cream; his fingers already typing away his reply.

* * *

Her phone beeped and she quickly opened the message. She smiled at his reply and suddenly knew for sure deep in her heart that she would rather get burn than not knowing him at all. She would rather jump in rather than having regret later on. Even if she might not find him love her back… even if he only love her as a fried.

Ha Jae Kyung laughed softly as she began to type her reply back at him.

* * *


	31. 30 : of Five Days Debt and The Interests

**Chapter Thirty : of Five Days Debt and The Interests**

BGM: Mr. Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra

* * *

Spring has arrived and the weather was beautiful… but despite the blooming flowers and blue sky, Yoon Ji Hoo didn't have time to enjoy any of it. Spring is the best season for tourists to visit Korea hence the busiest time for the Su-Am Cultural Foundation and Art Center or even the Orchestra Group, all are having one event after another, which he has to either be in charged, approved, planned or at least be informed of. All in all, the last 5 days have been hectic for him, between running the family business and schedules in the hospital, he almost has no time to even sleep.

Ji Hoo took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He glared at the amount of documents he is still required to study; willing them to disappear. Sometimes he wished that he could go back to be the old Yoon Ji Hoo, who cared only for music and nothing else but he knew he couldn't.

Heaving a heavy sigh he stretched in his chair and decided to make a cup of extra strong coffee. As he stood in front of his espresso machine, he noticed the white lily on the table, which immediately reminded him of her. He hasn't had the time to meet any of his friends and her after the engagement party. He even only bumped into Jandi once two days ago in the hall and they work together in the same hospital building!

He took out his mobile and leaned onto the table, thinking of her… his finger scrolled to her name and all he had to do was press call or message. He was still staring and contemplating when his phone rang and vibrated in his hand. He stared with wonder at the blinking screen that showed her name as the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Ji Hoo yah? It's Jae Kyung calling." Came her ever-cheerful voice. He chuckled softly and answered, "I know… your name was on the screen."

"Oh. Right."

"So, what's up?" He tried to sound nonchalant despite his slightly faster beating heart.

"I have come to collect your debt." He can pictured her grinning just by listening to her playful tone. "I have a debt?" He decided to play along.

"Uh huh! And since it has been 5 days since you made the debt, now you have to pay it with all the interests that come with it. Mind you, the rate is quite high these days." He laughed out loud while listening to her. He had a feeling what this is about.

"Well, Ms. Debt Collector, you know you must come to the debtor if you want your money back."

"Of course I know that! Look out your office window."

Curious, Ji Hoo walked to his huge glass window behind his desk, looking out and 3 floors down, he saw her standing under the sun in the garden, waving her hand at him. His lips broke into the biggest smile he had the passed 5 days.

"You're here…"

He sounded a bit surprised in her ear. Was it too much for her to call first and actually came to see him? Ha Jae Kyung suddenly felt a bit conscious, her previous confidence dropped slightly. But she had gathered all her courage before coming to see him so she is not going to back away now. She grinned at him and said, "Come down now. I can see your interest rate grows even as we speak."

His laughter rang in her ear and lifted her confidence back. She knew he didn't mind at all. She shut her phone and waited as she saw him disappeared from behind the glass window.

Five minutes passed, she began to worry a bit. How long does it take from third floor to ground floor? Then ten minutes passed. Jae Kyung bit her lips, thinking hard on what to do now… suddenly a white motorcycle skidded in front of her that she had to jump back a step. Yoon Ji Hoo grinned at her from behind his brown helmet. She blinked at him.

Ji Hoo didn't know what he is doing that moment. He only acted on impulse, which was very rare. But today, he couldn't be happier, seeing her in her light yellow blouse and grey jeans was a sight for his sore eyes. She stood there obviously at lost so he threw her his white helmet, which she caught.

"Come." He indicated for her to ride with him.

"Where?" She blurted while eyeing the motorcycle with suspicious eyes.

"To pay my debt plus all the interests." He grinned cheekily at her.

"Aren't you cheerful today?" she commented as she climbed onto the motorcycle.

"Who wouldn't? Before you called, I was staring at a huge pile of documents, now I have reason for a break. After all, debt is a debt." Jae Kyung was speechless when he casually took both her hands and circled them around his waist, which forced her to lean her body to his broad back.

Maybe, the image of Yoon Ji Hoo she has all this time is not the real him? Maybe he is not as quiet and passive as he appeared to be… her thoughts were cut off as he sped up the motorcycle and entered the main road. She automatically tightened her hold.

* * *

They stopped at a garden not too far from the hospital. Jae Kyung released the breath she unconsciously was holding for the whole ride. Although Ji Hoo was not driving that fast but she has never been on motorcycle before. Riding in a car certainly felt different, no matter how fast she goes there is a certain safe feeling being inside it. Motorcycle is another thing. Everything just seems much nearer and closer. Although there is a thrill in the ride, she had felt a bit unprotected without the car's exterior.

"Don't tell me the fierce Ha Jae Kyung is afraid of riding motorcycle." He teased her as he took the helmet from her.

"No. I'm ok." Although her nerves still slightly rattled she denied out of her pride.

"Really? I'm quite sure I have bruises around my waist from the strength you used." He grinned at her. Defeated, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Ji Hoo reached out and messed her hair playfully. Jae Kyung honestly didn't know what made him so affectionate and open today, maybe he was really that bored before she came. He was constantly smiling or grinning at her today, none of the cold and aloft attitude he had before the engagement party.

"Where are we going?" She asked when he led her deeper into the garden. The spring wind felt real nice and some of the trees have early buds of flowers.

"I'm taking you to where I can pay my debt."

They approached the center of the garden where a small fountain was located and by its side is a stall of ice cream and coffee. The small but cozy stall has red and white stripes canopy and white chairs scattered around the shady area under the trees for customers.

"Pick the seats, I'll go order for you."

She looked around the area and chose two seats near the biggest tree in the garden. Several children were running and playing ball around the fountain. There were only three other table occupied.

Ji Hoo came back with a tray. He put a triple scoop of Cookies and Cream plus chocolate sauce and almond on top. "My debt."

She smiled eyeing her Cookies and Cream, beyond happy that he remembered what she has been asking for.

"Day one's interest." He put a cup of coffee in front of her before sipping his own.

"You're not getting ice cream?" She happily dug into hers.

"Not today." He said so she took a spoonful and gave it to him. "I can share."

"No, it's ok. It's my debt so you must finish it all." He refused her offer gently but when her face fell, he obliged and ate the spoonful. She grinned and complimented the ice cream. He relaxed in his seat and gazed around the garden. "This is my favorite place for ice cream… it's near the hospital and very cozy. Too bad they only open on spring and summer. We used to spend hours here studying for exams…"

"We?"

"Jandi and I."

Jae Kyung only nodded at his answer. Since she has made the decision to know him more, she has prepared herself to hear her name mentioned a lot in his talk. She offered him another spoon of ice cream, which he rejected with a shake of head. She pouted, testing if he would follow her wish again.

"Truth to be told, I have been skipping meals because of work and ice cream might just upset my stomach at this moment." He grimaced quietly. Now that he said that, she noticed how his eyes have dark circles under them and his pale complexion. He looked very tired. She put a note to do something about it.

"What are you working on?"

Ji Hoo was quite surprised when she asked. He shared a bit of what he was doing in his family business for the spring program. She listened and gave him a few very sharp and smart feedbacks and ideas. He was impressed.

He had forgotten that she is the heiress of JK Group and running her own companies in NY. In his eyes, she has always been Jae Kyung, the fierce girl who finished a gigantic bowl of ramen he met years back and later patient in his hospital. He has never interacted with this side of her. He found that he really like her bright mind and quick thoughts.

So as they sat enjoying the ice cream and coffee, he shared more and more of what he is doing and she helped him out tremendously either by just listening or giving out ideas and feedbacks.

* * *

Ji Hoo stopped in front of the hospital's entrance. She jumped down and handed back the helmet. They have spent three hours talking in the garden. It was almost 4 in the afternoon.

"Thank you for today. You helped me a lot." He smiled at her.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed the discussion and you have some interesting projects. Mine is always about investment."

"Is your chauffer here?"

"Chen will be here soon. Don't worry. Just go back to work." She waved her hand at him indicating for him to go. He smiled at her and went to park his motorcycle. Jae Kyung's mobile beeped five minutes later. A message came in.

'I'll think of some ways to pay the other four days of interests. - YJH'

_Did he mean they would be going out again?_ Jae Kyung couldn't help but grinned stupidly. She bit her lip and typed her reply before she lost her guts.

'Is that a date? – JK'

She stared at her mobile and waited anxiously for his reply. It beeped again.

'I thought the rate is high these days. You only asked for a date for four days of interests? That's very generous of you.' She laughed at his reply. She never thought that Ji Hoo has a witty side.

Beep!

'Then let's have FOUR dates.'

Beep!

'You're ON.'

* * *

She sat in her car and thought that her lips would split open if she smiles more. Chen was openly staring at her and trying hard to hide her smile, but she didn't really care at that moment. Anyone can laugh at her today and she wouldn't mind because today she is one step closer to him.


	32. 31 : of The Things We Found Out

**Chapter Thirty One: of The Things We Found Out**

* * *

Ha Jae Kyung thought that the last three weeks felt so surreal. Ji Hoo not only fulfilled his words on the four dates but each date has been wonderful and full of surprises. He had broken every assumption she has about him. She thought he is a quiet and serious man but he turned out to be quite talkative when he wants it and definitely likes to play pranks.

On their second date, she found that he is slow to anger but when he is upset, he prefers to be alone until he could control his emotion so that he does not do or say things he might regret. He had taken her out for fishing that day. Apparently fishing is not as boring as she initially thought because he talked more while waiting for the fish.

Someone from the foundation or maybe the hospital called and he was obviously very upset by whatever was said through the phone. He had told her to wait and left her there alone for almost forty minutes. He came back looking much more in control and she waved away his apology for leaving her there when he explained his reason.

On their third date, he took her out for another ice cream outing in the garden. She found out that he is really ticklish. He had fallen asleep while sitting under the tree. She got absolutely bored after watching him slept for 30 minutes so she decided to 'wake' him up. They ended up rolling on the grass having a tickle war. The next day he text her, blaming her for the rash on his skin and that was how she found out that he has a sensitive skin.

On their fourth date, he had agreed to follow her every whim for a day. She dragged him for a shopping spree. In which, Ji Hoo, unlike other guys who simply waited, he prefers to be involved. He chose things for her and she noticed that all the things he picked were modest and smart casual. When asked about it he answered that he doesn't like clothes that show too much skin and she had laughed endlessly until he blushed prettily.

She then dragged him to eat in so many roadside food stalls, which Junpyo would have had a fit about but he had followed and seemed to enjoy them as much as herself. She was quite surprised that the quiet Yoon Ji Hoo has a high tolerance for soju. He drank almost two bottles and not even tipsy.

They ended up skipping dinner for a cup of green tea. She found that like a true doctor, he is quite health conscious. He had lectured her of not eating too much roadside food because of the oil and hygiene, but once in a while is ok and she's happy with once in a while.

She lied on the bed that night, stomach a bit squashy after so much oily food like he had predicted but nothing could stop her from smiling. He had just text her that he had so much fun and wished her a good night sleep. She fell asleep with her phone still held in her hand.

------------------

Yoon Ji Hoo thought that the last three weeks felt so surreal. He had taken her out for a spontaneous date when she came to the hospital but how was it that he ended up promising another four dates was beyond him. He had worried and thought hard for what to do on the next four dates but they all ended up great. He had learned so much about her and it felt so natural to be with her, nothing is forced.

The first thing he learned of is her tender care and thoughtfulness. The day after their ice cream date, she had sent Chen to the hospital to deliver a homemade healthy chicken soup and eye cream with a note reminding him to sleep and eat. She had written that she noticed his eye bags and pale complexion. He attached the note on his iMac.

On the second date he took her out to fishing, when he had gotten so upset because of problems at work. He had left her alone on the fishing dock for around forty minutes. He is still amazed that she had waited and even forgave him for it. That was how he found out that despite her tough and careless exterior, she hides a very loving heart. The next day she sent a homemade pancake to his office wishing him a good Monday. He put the note along with its companion on his iMac.

On their third date, he finally learned that she must not be left with nothing to do. He had fallen asleep and she out of boredom had mercilessly tickled him. They rolled on the grass because he tried to escape while laughing uncontrollably. Jae Kyung, unlike any other women is bold and loves competition. The next day, she sent him skin balm after he told her of the skin rash. He laughed when he got the balm because she seemed to forget that he is a doctor and work in a hospital. But his heart felt so happy when he thought of her care.

Yoon Ji Hoo had always pictured Ha Jae Kyung like the sun even when she was still in the coma and he had been right. She entered his world with laughter and warmth. Such brilliance, that not even he could ignore.

On their fourth date, out of curiosity he had agreed to follow her every wish for a day. He found out how much energy she has in her slim body. He had enjoyed shopping with her and glad that she didn't buy anything that shows too much skin although she had laughed so hard when she found this reserve side of him. He had blushed but let it go because her laughter was so beautiful in his ears and her face had lightened up like the sun itself.

He also found for the daughter of a multibillionaire, she certainly prefers common food (read: roadside with all the oil and hygiene level that really worried him). He tasted every single one she offered and later lectured her of the habit of eating healthy food although he had to admit that those foods taste great and maybe once in a while is ok. She had winked at him when he said 'once in a while' and he gave up. She seemed impressed that he could hold his alcohol well and he is just glad because it means he could beat her when it comes to drinking. After all he wants to be the one who takes care of her if she ever got drunk.

He lied on his bed that night, stomach a bit squashy after so much oily food like he had predicted but nothing could stop him from smiling. She had text him back that she too had so much fun and she promised to wear only modest clothes around him. His eyes narrowed at the words, worrying on what she wears when he is not around, but he would keep that for their next conversation. For now, she wished him a beautiful dream. He fall asleep hearing her laughter and seeing her smiling face in his mind.


	33. 32 : of Somewhere Quiet With Him

**Chapter Thirty Two: of Somewhere Quiet With Him**

* * *

Gum Jandi had noticed something is different with her best friends. Her eyes wandered to Woo Bin and then Ga Eul, who both were clearly fixing their attention to the two people sitting close together at the other corner and talking like no one else was around. Yoon Ji Hoo for the first time had turned up in their gathering after long absence whenever Jae Kyung is invited. Not only he showed up but also he had walked straight to her after just a soft 'hi' to the others. He had then proceeded to claim the seat by her side and talked to her like he hasn't been avoiding her like a plague.

Woo Bin was so confused, _when had things proceeded to this?_ He looked at Jandi who shrugged looking as clueless as he felt. Ga Eul whispered to him asking when had those two became so comfortable with each other but he could only looked at Yi Jeong for clues, wanting to know as much as the others.

Jandi smiled softly to herself when she saw how happy Ji Hoo seemed. He looked so relax and content sitting there; laughing at something she had showed him on her mobile phone. Woo Bin caught her eyes and winked. Right at that moment, Junpyo walked in and with his usual loud voice said the most outrageous thing they all ever heard.

"Yah Ji Hoo! Why so happy? Did you get laid?"

Everybody froze and jaw dropped while Junpyo smiled like he had said nothing wrong. Then all hell broke loose. Jandi shouted at him. Woo Bin buried his head in his arms thinking how in the world he could befriend someone as tactless as Gu Junpyo. Ga Eul choked on her tea and Yi Jeong was busy hitting her back. Jae Kyung had blushed deep red. The only person who showed no reaction was Yoon Ji Hoo. He sat there looking at Junpyo with his unreadable face and answered with something as outrageous as the question thrown.

"Why? You didn't get laid?"

Jae Kyung openly stared at him, totally shocked at his calm reply. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong froze for the second time then broke into a wild roaring laughter. Jandi spluttered and shouted something unclear while Junpyo blushed deep red. Ga Eul had tried to stop Yi Jeong from laughing so hard because it was not something to be laughed at (at least she thought so).

Ji Hoo smirked at his friend's sudden disability of speaking or even doing anything. Junpyo's eyes met Jandi's and both turned away blushing red in the face. His smile turned into low chuckle and grew into roaring laughter. Woo Bin slapped him on the back and Yi Jeong high five him. The virgin in the group had tried to mock but it only backfired at himself. It was too funny for the F3 to let go. They ended up laughing and in Woo Bin's case, rolling on the floor, at Junpyo's annoyed face.

* * *

Jandi nudged playfully at Jae Kyung, "You look very happy…" There were only the three girls left in the teahouse. Ji Hoo had left to pick up his Grandfather at the clinic. Woo Bin gone to his usual weekend parties. Junpyo and Yi Jeong went to have boys-only time (so they had said) and promised to pick the girls up later in the evening. Jae Kyung smiled happily and told her two best friends how she had gathered all her courage and went to visit him first in the Hospital.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae said FOUR dates??"

"Oh wow…"

Jae Kyung nodded and cheerfully told the girls where and how each of the date happened. Ga Eul the ever-romantic girl had sighed dreamily and commented how perfect the four dates were.

"I'm so glad for you." Jandi hugged her, relieved that she had not gotten hurt and the two seem to get along fabulously.

"So when is the fifth date?" Ga Eul excitedly asked Jae Kyung, who surprisingly had gotten slightly sullen at the mentioned of the fifth date.

"I'm a bit insecure of the fifth date. Ji Hoo had said four dates excluding the first accidental one we had. I can't shake the thought that what if after this fifth date then we don't have any more reason to see each other? I mean, I am very happy that I get to know him more but… I don't know… it's just so many what ifs in my head now." Jae Kyung stared at her cup of tea morosely.

"Don't worry too much of it. Just have fun. True, Ji Hoo sunbae is certainly not the type who easily let anyone near. But I think he has opened up to you a lot now. So just take it easy, let him take the lead. Get to know him more and see if you really like him." Jae Kyung smiled at Jandi's advice and exhaled loudly. "Jae Kyung unnie, fighting!" Ga Eul cheered for her.

Jae Kyung hugged both girls, grateful that for someone who never had any friends before, she now has two wonderful girl friends. But she is so not ready to tell the girls that she is slowly but surely is falling for Yoon Ji Hoo. Somehow Jae Kyung believes that if she said what's in her heart out loud, it would just doubled and maybe tripled her feeling for him so for now… she would keep it inside. Her little secret.

* * *

They were having dinner when his Grandfather asked the second outrageous questions of the day. "You seem really happy these last two weeks. Are you in love?" Yoon Ji Hoo had stared at his Grandfather and blinked stupidly.

"Cat got your tongue?" Grandfather Yoon remarked and winked at his only grandson. Ji Hoo simply continued eating his food and answered that happy is just happy, what has it got anything to do with being in love. Grandfather Yoon had laughed and harrumphed disapprovingly. "It's Sunday tomorrow. Go out. I don't want to see you in this house. You still owe somebody a date." Surprised, he looked up from his food. He will never get used to how his Grandfather seems to just know things in his life. Ji Hoo only chuckled and continued eating his food, totally ignoring his Grandfather's happy laugh.

* * *

That night her mobile beeped.

'Are you free tomorrow?'

* * *

The next morning at precisely 8.00AM, Yoon Ji Hoo stood hesitantly in front of the prestigious apartment building Jae Kyung lives. Not only this is the first time he pick her up but somehow he has the feeling that her mother might be in there. He took a deep breath and proceeded to enter the building. After inquiring for the double floor penthouse she lives in, the receptionist escorted him to the private elevator and helped him punched the floor number using keycard. He nodded his thanks at the kind young lady, who blushed under his kind smile.

He walked out the elevator to see the double door entrance to the penthouse was already opened. Obviously the residence has been told of his arrival. He stepped in and saw Mrs. Ha standing by the elegant glass dining table nursing a cup of coffee. He immediately bowed in respect as their eyes met. He was quite surprise when the aristocratic lady greeted him warmly, when he clearly remembered how she scolded and demanded him to leave her daughter the last time they met. She ushered him to sit on the comfortable black leather sofa and offered him a cup of coffee while waiting for Jae Kyung to come down. They sat in the living room and were silent for a few tense minutes.

"I'm glad you are here." Ji Hoo looked up from staring at his coffee cup when she addressed him kindly. She remembered clearly when the young doctor walked out and answered 'maybe he might come back', which at that moment she didn't believe him one bit.

"I supposed you did come back to her. Thank you. She has never been happier the last three weeks. I trust you won't violate my trust this time."

Having lost his parents at the early age and his grandfather leaving him, Ji Hoo practically grew up without any adult around him, so he is not used to dealing with parental figures and completely at lost on what to say that will not offend her. After a few seconds of thinking, he opted that honesty might be the best option.

"I sincerely enjoy Jae Kyung's company." Ji Hoo stopped for a while thinking on the last few wonderful weeks they spent together.

"… She's loud." He added without second thought and caught himself that it was a rude thing to say about one's daughter. He looked up, ready to apologize but stopped himself because Mrs. Ha was laughing merrily. Her eyes lit up just like her daughter's when laughing.

"Don't worry. That is the precise word I'd use to describe her." She said after the laughter died down a bit. Still chuckling to herself. Absolutely appalled at the same time amused that he had used the word 'loud' that any other sane parents would have been offended, but she is certainly not a common parent. She had seen how Yoon Ji Hoo cared for Jae Kyung and she knew that this young man is precisely what her daughter needs.

"Mom, are you harassing Ji Hoo?" came Jae Kyung cheerfully loud voice as she hopped down two staircases at the same time.

"I'm most certainly not." Mrs. Ha got up to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek. She excused herself after ordering the two young people to have fun.

"Sorry! I woke up late this morning. I was planning to meet you in the lobby so you don't have to meet my mom." She whispered while quickly pushing him out of the apartment before her mother changed her mind and came back.

Ji Hoo chuckled, "It's ok. I used to meet her almost every day, remember? So I know your mother quite a bit."

"Oh right. I have forgotten about that."

They reached the lobby where Ji Hoo's white mini copper already waiting. He opened the door for Jae Kyung before rounding the car to hop in himself. The weather was nice so they had the convertible open and sunglasses on.

"So where are we going today?"

"I have no idea. My grandfather kicked me out of the house." At her shock face, Ji Hoo laughed and explained that his grandfather likes to do that whenever he thinks his only grandson is spending too much time at home like an old man.

"How about you tell me what do you want to do since I'm still paying the debt I owe you." Jae Kyung's heart clenched a bit at the reminder that these dates they are having are his debt that she insisted on him.

"I just want to spend the day with you. Maybe somewhere quiet?"

Ji Hoo thought for a while and smiled, announcing that he knew exactly where a private quiet place that is not their homes. He maneuvered the car to the opposite direction. Ha Jae Kyung sat in the car, pretending that his words about paying debt didn't disturb her the slightest but failing miserably.


	34. 33 : of A Day Gone Wrong

………………………………………..

**Chapter Thirty Three: ****of A Day Gone Wrong**

………………………………………..

"Can you cook?" Ji Hoo asked out of the blue.

"No." Jae Kyung answered dead panned. She traveled too much while growing up, following her parents around the world, their household always have professional team to take care of their needs.

"Me neither."

She turned to look at his grinning face. He is definitely up to something. After spending some time with him, she began to know when Ji Hoo is feeling mischievous. She narrowed her eyes at him, putting on a suspicious expression. He chuckled at her reaction.

"Let's make a bet. We'll go to supermarket, pick whatever ingredient we want to cook. Whoever's cooking taste worse will get punishment."

"What's the punishment?"

"Oh. I don't know. We'll think of it later. Are you on?"

Ha Jae Kyung never back down from a challenge, after all he couldn't cook either, so why not. She shook hand with Ji Hoo and he happily turned the wheel to the nearest market to get shop.

………………………………………..

"Where are we cooking?"

They had immediately separated after entering the supermarket, each pushing their own trolley, fully intended to beat the other.

"I have just the right place. What are you making?" Ji Hoo peeked into her trolley, which she immediately tried to cover with both hands. "Hey! We're on a bet here!" He was still laughing when she pushed her trolley to the next aisle to avoid him finding out what she was buying.

Her heart felt light. Perfect day.

………………………………………..

Yoon Ji Hoo stopped his car on a small aisle where a long brick wall stood. Jae Kyung got off the car confused of where they were heading. Together they took the groceries and she followed him further down the aisle where she finally saw a wooden door covered with plants.

"Where is this?"

"You'll know soon."

He pressed his thumb at a small scanner on the left side of the door. The scanner made a soft buzzing sound and the door immediately cracked open. He picked up the groceries and kicked the door opened.

"Lady first…"

Ha Jae Kyung took her groceries and walked in. She immediately recognized where they were. The garden didn't change one bit except the trees were now in full bloom, sprouts of flowers here and there, the grass were green and the sunlight shone through the leaves. She walked further and found the white glass door leading to her Private Ward in the hospital. He had brought her to the hospital, to the very place where she spent her the longest time sleeping.

She turned to look at him questioningly. She had left the hospital for almost 3 months now but she never knew how much she actually missed this place, after all her Private Ward is beautiful unlike any hospital rooms. Ji Hoo looked at her and shrugged, "it's the only place I can think of that has kitchen and private. No one will disturb us here. After you left, no one stay in this room."

She followed him into the big room, smiling all the way. To her, this place is special. It is where she woke up, it is where she spent 17 months sleeping but most of all it is where he came to see her every day.

………………………………………..

They quickly settled at the comfortable kitchen, which is fully furnished with any equipment they might need. She watched him taking out his groceries with the corner of her eyes. This morning he wore plain t-shirt with grey stripes cardigan and blue jeans, he looked perfect in her eyes. She tiptoed and peeked from behind the counter.

"Honestly. Do you know what you're making?" She laughed at his blank face. She saw that he even bought a few recipe books.

"Honestly. I don't. Do you?"

She smirked and said, "I can't cook but I think I'm smarter than you, Dr. Yoon." She showed him her groceries, which were all instant food ranging from instant noodle to instant pasta. Ji Hoo laughed at her comment and playfully pushed her to start cooking if she didn't want to lose the bet.

………………………………………..

Half an hour later, they were busily cooking in their own respective corner. Ji Hoo eyed her with the corner of his eyes. She was standing on the counter chopping something while humming to the music the ipod was playing in the background. This morning she wore loose polka dot white t-shirt, black leggings and sandals. Her long hair falling loosely around her, she impatiently pushed it back to avoid it falling to the food.

He smiled and thought how perfect this image he was seeing. How he would give up anything to have days like these in his life. He chuckled softly when she impatiently flipped her hair because it kept on falling.

Jae Kyung jumped when she felt his hands gathering her hair. He didn't say anything, just quietly helping to tie her hair into a low ponytail. She smiled and enjoyed the feeling of his hands brushing her hair gently. He stroked her head softly before going back to his place to continue cooking. She exhaled softly and fanned her face, feeling the beginning of blush creeping. Yoon Ji Hoo certainly knows how to make woman melts. NOW she absolutely wants to know how in the world Gum Jandi didn't fall for him.

Around 11AM they finished cooking and put all they had made on the table, leaving the kitchen totally dirty and destroyed. She made Aglio Olio Pasta, Caesar Salad and Jacket Potato with melted cheese. When you cannot cook, western and instant is the best solution. He made or tried to make omelets but the egg batter was too thin and the omelets ended up a bit flat, not rounded and puffy.

She looked at him with a big grin, knowing that she had won, even if hers were instant. He chuckled and bowed at her, "A true man knows when to give up. Name me your punishment, Princess."

She laughed and clapped, not only because she won but also the butterflies in her stomach refused to go away since he touched her hair, and now he had to call her 'Princess'.

They settled to eat, a late breakfast combined with early lunch. The omelets tasted not bad although missing its usual shape, while the pasta a bit too salty but the salad and potato were perfect. They ate and talked about many things from job to Jandi and Junpyo's approaching wedding.

After the meal, she made coffee while he cleaned up the table. They settled down on the small lounge near the doors leading to the garden. He had left them open so the wind kept the room breezy.

"So, let me think of your punishment…" Jae Kyung said as she handed him the coffee. He put it down and covered his face, pretended to look miserable waiting for her punishment. "What am I getting myself into? After a five days debt now punishment…"

"Well, you initiated the bet!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well, I had planned to win and order you clean up the mess I made in the kitchen."

Jae Kyung sipped her coffee, pursed her lips and looked around the room (even garden) trying to find idea of what she wanted him to do. Her eyes fall to the white baby grand piano at the far corner of the room.

"Ji Hoo, you play piano, do you?"

At his nod, she excitedly said that the punishment is to play the piano for her and it has to be something he had written himself.

"You're going easy on me. You do know I'm a musician before going full time as doctor, right?" He stood and walked to the piano. She quickly followed, excited to see him play piano for the first time. Ever since she saw him play the violin in Jandi's engagement party, she had secretly wanted to see more of his famous talent. She was totally mesmerized when he played the violin for Jandi.

Ji Hoo settled behind the piano and cracked his knuckles. "What do you want to hear?" She dragged a chair and sat cross-legged on it.

"I don't know. Something that you think I will like?"

Ji Hoo thought for a while; closed his eyes and began the first note. She listened and watched in awe. His long fingers moved easily and each movement formed a beautiful sound. His eyes close as he drowned in concentration for the music. Jae Kyung sat quietly and closed her eyes as well. She doesn't have to be a pianist to know that he was playing a difficult piece, although the tune was deceivingly light and easy.

Jae Kyung opened her eyes and clapped in amazement when he finished the piece. Her eyes twinkled with awe and excitement. Ji Hoo beamed with pride and felt content. It was not an encore in a music hall but her claps and praises easily rivaled the feeling.

"Play me another. Please. Please. Please." She made a cute pout and begged him to play another although the 'punishment' was one song. He gave up and asked her again what she wanted to hear. She looked a bit hesitant but he waited patiently for her to speak.

"Hmm… I want to hear the song you used to play here for me when I was still in a coma…"

Ji Hoo was stunned. He couldn't believe that she remember what he had played for her. When he thought all that he did for her was lost in her comatose memory…

"You… remember?"

"I have vague memory and I dreamed of the song a few times. I actually asked Nurse Jang to download the song for me."

"Ok. I'll play that one for you…"

She watched him take a deep breath and played the familiar tune of "Love Story". She loved this song ever since he played it for her. It was a wonderful piece of music. His fingers dancing expertly, playing the beautiful song for her… she looked up to his face and found that he was looking at her.

Jae Kyung held her breath as their eyes met. There was something in his eyes, indescribably deep and dark. Emotions she didn't dare to identify were swirling in those pools of marbles. He closed his eyes as the music began to climb faster. She let go of her breath and swallowed, feeling the blush on her face because of the intensity of his gaze.

He has not finished playing when the door connecting to the outer living room suddenly opened with a bang and two nurses walked in.

"Oh my God! I thought I was dreaming when I heard music came from this room. We thought it is ghost!" one of the nurses exclaimed with high cheeky voice. Jae Kyung immediately disliked her.

Ji Hoo by now has stood up from the piano. The other nurse saw him and gasped, "Dr. Yoon! I'm sorry. I thought… we, we are supposed to clean this room."

"Aren't you the patient who stayed in this room? I thought you were released months ago?" the cheeky young nurse asked Jae Kyung with an interested expression. Ji Hoo immediately disliked her. She must be new because the whole hospital knows that Yoon Ji Hoo dislikes gossiper and one with annoying voice at that. Nurses gossiped but NEVER in front of him.

She saw the dirty kitchen filled with stack of plates in the sink and half opened groceries on the counter and floor. "You guys were cooking together here? Are you like together?"

Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung froze. The other nurse was visibly trying hard to stop her friend from talking, but she either stupid or dense because she kept on asking questions at Jae Kyung with a clearly interested face of her relationship to the head of hospital.

Jae Kyung was about to snap at the chirpy nurse when Ji Hoo stepped in front of her and said with a cold voice, "You are being impolite to my friend. We are nothing like that."

Jae Kyung froze for the second time.

The rest of what Ji Hoo was saying to the nurse escaped her hearing. Something inside her cracked and it was so painful. She swayed and hit the chair she was sitting on before. She must have made a loud noise because Ji Hoo quickly turned to her and hold her steady.

"Are you ok?" She only looked at the floor and Ji Hoo was concerned at her pale face. He turned to the two nurses and glared at them menacingly.

"Get out."

The two nurses fled the room in matter of seconds, shocked and scared seeing the usually gentle and kind doctor so angry that his usual warm eyes were literally cold. Jae Kyung shuddered in his arms. She took a deep breath and broke free from his hold. She held up her hands to warn him not to get near.

"I'm ok…"

"Jae Kyung,…"

She was visibly not ok. Ji Hoo froze when she looked up to him, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. What just happened? She was so happy before.

"I… I have to go."

Her voice trembled and she blinked a few times to rid of the tears. She felt another crack inside. So painful.

"What? Why? Let me drive yo…" But she held up her hand once again to stop him before he even finished his sentence.

"No."

Ji Hoo froze. Her voice was no longer trembling but full of determination it was bordering to cold.

"… Just. Just leave me alone…"

With that she ran out of the room leaving everything behind, including him. Ji Hoo stood there, stunned for a few seconds before collapsing to the chair. He covered his face in bewilderment. What had just happened? How could such a beautiful and perfect day ended like this and in a matter of seconds? What did he do wrong?

………………………………………..

All the people he ever loves only left him… the thought came crashing back to haunt him. He shuddered and took a deep breath to shake himself out of the dark consuming thought.

Ji Hoo gritted his teeth in determination, took out his mobile phone and called her even as his feet carried him out of the room fast. She didn't have the access for the back door so she must have left through the hospital door. He ran through the hospital aisle straight to the lobby ignoring all the surprise faces and calls from the staff or patients. He only had one thing in mind and that is her.

He kept on redialing each time the phone went unanswered. By the time he reached the lobby he had already called her four times. All were ignored. His feet carried him to the garden outside the hospital. It was only after lunchtime so there were a lot of people either going or leaving the hospital. He turned around a few times trying to find where she had gone when his eyes caught a familiar yellow lotus. Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo saw Woon Bin's tall figure walking to the car, he was about to call when he turned and he saw her in his arms. Woo Bin opened the door for her to enter and he quickly got in as well. The yellow lotus zoomed pass him.

Something inside of him cracked. It was so painful that he didn't even realize that he dropped his phone on the ground. It was more painful than anything he had ever felt.

Stunned and dazed, Yoon Ji Hoo too walked away…

………………………………………..


	35. 34 : of Yoon Ji Hoo

**Note:**

Thank you Thank you Thank you to _Miss Hermioni Ann Halliewell, Pambihira, Spoutnik, JapPhoenix, Puion, Lonesome Dreamer, _and countless others I cannot mention here. Today I realized how much your reviews meant to me!!!

It's strange that after I uploaded the previous chapter I was actually anxiously waiting for your responses :D *getting insecure LOL

In a way I guess I was nervous how this story is turning out. Since there was no plot when I began sometimes along the way I felt lost like I have to go hide and really ponder on how the story should build and how the people in it should react and grow… But I do have a feeling that this story is going to end soon. 30 something chapters are a LONG hahahaha :D at this moment, it's building to the end (I think). But maybe unlike others, this story has a bittersweet feeling to it and I know the ending will be a soft one. More like a jazz song rather than rock, if you get what I mean :D

Anyway, do comment, give me inputs and lotsa feedbacks! :) I hope you all like these two chapters ahead. I think the next few chapters are very crucial for our resident main characters to have in order to make the decision. On to the story!! Enjoy!!

…………………………………**..**

**Chapter Thirty Four : of Yoon Ji Hoo**

…………………………………**..**

Jae Kyung blindly ran through the hospital's aisle all the way to the lobby. All she wanted was to get out and away from this place. Her tears wouldn't stop flowing after she left him. They blurred her vision terribly but at this moment she couldn't care less about what people think. She was breathing hard by the time she reached the hospital's garden but she kept on running even when her legs began to throb. She isn't allowed to exercise that much yet.

She felt someone caught her. In her blinding tears and adrenaline she pushed and fought back from whoever was holding her.

"Whoa whoaaaa… Jae Kyung! Jae Kyung!! Are you ok?"

The arms had voice. She stopped her struggle and look up to find Soong Woo Bin's worried face. Seeing a familiar face, she couldn't help another burst of tears. Everything is wrong and the painful crack has now turned into a gigantic hole inside of her.

"Hey… hey… don't cry. Shhh shh…" Woo Bin tried to calm the obviously distraught girl. She was so pale and breathing hard out of crying and running. Her emotion was running wild. So he did the only thing he could think of. He took her into his arms. Holding her and letting her cry on his expensive shirt. When people began to look at them strangely and accusingly at him, he finally guided her to his car. Thankfully it was parked near there. The tears had subsided a bit. She was still hiccupping and tears still came but she was not sobbing anymore.

Woo Bin drove to Jandi's house. He was about to go there for lunch with Jandi and Junpyo when he saw Ji Hoo's car near the hospital. After calling him twice and not answered (as always), he had decided to come down and check if he was indeed in the hospital. That was when he saw Jae Kyung running, he called her name but she was obviously distraught so he simply caught her. He was sure that whatever the reason of her crying has something to do with his friend, Yoon Ji Hoo. But he decided to keep silent and concentrated on driving instead.

…………………………………**..**

Jandi tasted the food, satisfied that it was tasty; she turned off the stove and took the pot to the dining table. Junpyo stood there admiring his work with a proud smirk. She had assigned him to set the table for three because Grandfather Yoon said Ji Hoo went out when she called to invite him for lunch. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were having lunch with their families to discuss their wedding.

"See? See? I told you there is nothing Gu Junpyo cannot do!"

"Yes. Yes. Great setting O Great Almighty Gu Junpyo."

They heard the front door opened and Woo Bin's voice calling them. Jandi wiped her hands on her apron and walked to the living room but her greeting died in her throat when she saw Jae Kyung's upset face.

As soon as Jae Kyung saw Jandi, she launched herself and hugged her friend tightly. Jandi was so bewildered, she looked at Woo Bin for explanation but all he did was shaking his head and mouthing that he was also at lost. Finally they settled in the living room waiting for Jae Kyung's tears to stop. Jandi looked up gratefully when Junpyo brought them cups of hot tea. The two men left the room to give Jae Kyung privacy.

…………………………………**..**

"I'm so pathetic."

Jae Kyung finally said after blowing her nose with the box of tissue Jandi gave. She sniffed and took a deep breath. Feeling slightly calmer after the long emotional crying.

"What happened?"

Jandi sat cross-legged on the sofa facing her. She was silent for some time before answering, "Ji Hoo happened." Jandi was not surprised, she has a feeling already, so she waited for her friend to tell more.

Jae Kyung stared at the far wall and told her of today. It was a perfect day. They had so much fun together. The things he did for her and words he said. She smiled bitterly. "… and then he coldly said that we are nothing like that." A few tears escaped her eyes and she brushed them off roughly.

"Why would he text me everyday and long into the night sometimes. Went out for 5 times now only to say that! I don't understand him." Jandi exhaled and looked at her friend. Her sadness has now become anger. Woo Bin and Junpyo walked in at that moment and settled near them.

"Were you running away from him when I bumped into you?" Woo Bin asked. When Jae Kyung nodded, he gave Jandi a look but decided to stay quiet.

"He tried to stop me and offered to drive me back but I just couldn't stay after hearing that, so I ran…" she continued softly.

Jandi looked to the two men for permission and when they nodded at her, she sighed and prepared herself. "Jae Kyung, remember when I warned you that if you are going into this, you have to go in with full courage? That you might not find him intact?"

"Yes I always remember it in the back of my head! That's why I said I'm so pathetic. Even when I fully conscious of it, I couldn't help feeling happy when we spent time together or when he is being so nice but I also couldn't help feeling hurt when he said words like that! I couldn't help but to run away…" she sobbed miserably.

She didn't mean to hurt Ji Hoo but if she didn't run… She'd be the one who was hurt. What if it is true that he doesn't hold any special feeling for her? Like Ji Hoo, she too is afraid of yet another heartbreak.

Jandi smiled sadly at her. These two people have been hurt by love and for them to trust love once again will not be easy. Although their hearts are wishing for love but their brains are rejecting it.

"There are things about Yoon Ji Hoo that you don't know. Of why he is who he is today… Maybe after you hear this, you can decide on what to do."

…………………………………**..**

So Jandi told her of Yoon Ji Hoo. Woo Bin and Junpyo added bits and pieces to complete the story having spent their childhood together.

Woo Bin told her of how Ji Hoo's parents died in car accident when he was only 5 years old. His parents had protected him so he survived. Then his grandfather out of grief had left him alone in the giant house. Little Ji Hoo then slipped into depression and autism. That is the main reason why social interaction and communication are very hard for him. And why at times he seemed disconnected from his surrounding. He had built a thick wall around him in subconscious effort of not getting hurt again.

Jandi explained how the presence of Min Seo Hyun helped Ji Hoo tremendously. She was the one along with the other F3 who slowly but gradually dragged him out of this shell he built. So naturally Yoon Ji Hoo fall in love with Seo Hyun. She bought him horse, taught him how to interact and many other things, and protected him from peer friends who dared to tease his quiet nature. Ji Hoo never cared what others said about him, it is in his nature, most of the time it was Junpyo or Woo Bin who would be mad and punch those kids into pummel.

Seo Hyun had left so many mix signals for him; maybe she was also unsure of her own feelings. But in the end, she left him and married a French Senator. That was after Ji Hoo bravely went to pursue her in Paris and he was only 18 years old at that time. He came back to Korea a change man. He was hurting but didn't know how to ask for help. It was then that Jandi's presence started to become so important in his life.

Junpyo took over the story from there. He told Jae Kyung of how Yoon Ji Hoo slowly but finally fall for Jandi and things got so complicated. Then Jandi brought Grandfather Yoon back to him and through times he finally opened up to his only family. When Junpyo was hit by a car because of saving him; Ji Hoo might have not said anything but he was really rattled. He almost lost yet another person he loves and that scared him a lot.

Woo Bin continued that Ji Hoo only let a few people into his life. That was why they were all so surprise when they found out about Jae Kyung.

"Jae Kyung, you are the first person he let in so fast. We are his only friends and it has been like this for years. I know you have your share of problems and fears too but I hope you didn't say or do harm to him today. Ji Hoo is a very reserved and introvert person.

I have known him for a long time, so more or less I can understand why he said what he said. For normal people the time you spent together is more than enough to signal for relationship interest but not for Ji Hoo. With his background and personality, he takes much longer time than that. So please don't think that he doesn't care for you, because I think he does. But if you really like him then you have to stay longer for him to make the decision. And that might hurt your feeling… like today."

Jandi sipped her now cold tea and continued, "I love Ji Hoo Sunbae very much. We all do. But I also love you. You are also my best friend. But if you don't think you can stay and wait for him, maybe what happened today is for the best. If you don't think that he is worth the pain and risk, because he might not love you back in the end and only wants you as his best friend… maybe it is better to end it now.

I don't want to see you get hurt. But even more so, I don't want to see Ji Hoo gets hurt. Because he has been hurt too many times… one of it was by my decision of choosing Junpyo."

…………………………………**..**

That night, Jae Kyung couldn't sleep at all as she tried to digest all the information her friends told her and think hard of what she wants…

…………………………………**..**


	36. 35 : of Hunting A Missing Person

…………………………………**..**

**Chapter Thirty Five : of Hunting A Missing Person**

…………………………………**..**

Grandfather Yoon saw the white Mini Cooper parked outside the house from the window and thought that it was so early for Ji Hoo to be home. It was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon and he usually told him when he comes home. So he got up from his reading chair and went to find his grandson. He found him asleep in his room still wearing the clothes from this morning. He tsk-ed when he saw that Ji Hoo didn't even bother to take off his shoes. So he helped his grandson to settle in bed, took off the shoes and covered him with blanket then closed the curtain so the sun wouldn't disturb his rest. He stroked his grandson's hair lovingly before quietly closing the door.

…………………………………**..**

So many things were playing at the same time. The noise was overwhelming. The burning car. His cries and the feeling of blood flowing. The cold dirt and rain as he fell down trying to chase his grandfather black car.

Sympathy in her eyes but not love. Never love. Seo Hyun's long flowing hair in his arms. Her silent good bye as she left him alone. Jandi's soft lips. Jandi's warm embrace and kind words. The heavy feeling of when she dropped the ring back to his hand. The hollow feeling as he held her in his arms.

The hard dirt road when Junpyo pushed him out of the car's way. The sound of tires screeching to a stop. His anxiety when he held back and watched her drown hoping for Junpyo to take action. His resignation and bittersweet feeling every time he saw her with him. Then her… laughter and smiles. Of bright sun and all cheerfulness this world could carry. Her cold 'no'.

Too many things were ringing. Images kept playing on top of each other so fast they nauseated him. Someone was shaking him hard. He felt so sick.

Yoon Ji Hoo woke up in gasp. He was breathing hard and his t-shirt damped from cold sweat. His Grandfather was by his bed with a worried face. "Son, are you ok? You were screaming in your sleep…"

He didn't answer and tried to get up. His Grandfather handed him a glass of warm water, which he gratefully took. That was when he noticed that his hand was trembling badly and he had to use both hands to hold the glass.

"Ji Hoo…?"

He couldn't speak. The images and noise were still haunting him. He wanted to tell his worried Grandfather that he was all right but he couldn't. His throat dry and lips heavy. He took a sip of the warm water and felt the bile rose. He dropped the glass ignoring the water spilling on to his bed as he quickly moved his body and emptied his stomach all over the floor. He felt his grandfather warm hands supported him and gently stroked his back. He dry heaved for a while before leaning to his Grandfather's broad shoulder.

Grandfather Yoon's heart broke painfully as he saw his only grandson trembling and visibly trying to hold back whatever it was that disturbed him. Ji Hoo looked up and he saw the raw pain in the two marble eyes so like his mother.

"Oh Son…"

So he did the only a Grandfather could do at times like this. He gathered Ji Hoo's still trembling form into this arm and held him tightly. Repeatedly whispering in his ears that all things are well. Ji Hoo only relaxed and returned the embrace after a long time. When Ji Hoo finally fall asleep in his Grandfather loving embrace, he carefully moved him to other side of the bed and stayed by his side guarding his sleep.

…………………………………**..**

He was up early in the morning; the sun was not even up yet. He sat on the porch nursing a cup of green tea. After staring blankly at the sky and watched the sunrise, he went to cook the only thing he is good at. Pancake.

His Grandfather walked in right after he finished stacking the pancakes and setting the table. He smiled at him and gestured for his Grandfather to sit. They ate breakfast quietly. He knew his Grandfather was keeping an eye on him. After finishing his breakfast he excused himself to get ready for work.

Ji Hoo only realized that he had lost his phone after he dropped off his Grandfather at the clinic. His entire schedule was in that phone. Having no means to contact his secretary, he pondered for a while before heading back home.

…………………………………**..**

Woo Bin threw his phone on the desk. Frustrated that Ji Hoo didn't pick up his phone the whole day yesterday and this morning it went to mailbox. He called Jandi and was told that he also didn't show up in the Hospital and was absent for Monday Staff Meeting. He then called Grandfather Yoon and was told that Ji Hoo dropped him off in the clinic this morning. He had sounded worried on the phone and Woo Bin didn't want to tell him that he has not been able to reach Ji Hoo. Then Grandfather Yoon told him that Ji Hoo had a terrible night but acted normal this morning.

Now Song Woo Bin is officially worried out of his mind. He grabbed his car key and told his secretary that he'd be out of the office and to not contact him unless it's super emergency. He has some hunting to do.

He drove to the Yoon Residence. The usually absent maids were cleaning the house. From one of them he found out that Ji Hoo had come back and took his fishing equipment then left. So he once again called Grandfather Yoon to find out where they usually go to fishing.

Woo Bin drove full speed to the address he got. 45 minutes drive and 15 minutes searching later he finally found Yoon Ji Hoo sitting on the fishing dock reading. He approached him and tiredly sat down on the empty seat by his side. Ji Hoo looked up from his book for two seconds and commented that Woo Bin's full suit clashed with the scenery then continued reading.

He looked at his best friend with disbelief and then couldn't help but laughed out loud. Only Yoon Ji Hoo dared to pull this missing trick then complained that his suit clashed with the scenery. Although he had to admit, he did look odd there with his full suit. He looked like sales man, although his Zegna suit would scream otherwise.

…………………………………**..**

After caching three fishes, reading one book, spending two hours and saying not even one word later, Ji Hoo got up and stretched. Woo Bin opened his eyes having fallen asleep and bored out of his mind.

He followed the silent Ji Hoo to the nearby hut where apparently they can order for the fishes to be cooked. So he joined his friend for lunch. Great fishes and cooked so well. Too bad his companion has not even said one word but he didn't mind, he's used to this silent Ji Hoo who likes to appear once in a while. After lunch, he helped Ji Hoo to pack the fishing equipment. When they were storing the stuff in the car, Ji Hoo finally said his first word for the day.

"Thank you… for coming."

Woo Bin only looked at his friend who was not looking at him at all. "You're most welcome." He smiled. He decided to ditch his car there and send someone to pick it up later. He got into Ji Hoo's car and they drove back to the city.

"Do I worry you that much?"

"Huh?"

"You ditched your lotus there."

"Oh that. It's ok. I have asked someone to pick it up now."

Ji Hoo looked at his friend strangely but decided not to comment and focused his attention at the winding road. They were silent for quite some time before Woo Bin finally breached the issue.

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I meant."

"I saw you with her in the car yesterday."

Woo Bin blinked not digesting for a second then turned to look at his friend. Surprise was all over his face. But before he say anything else, Ji Hoo cut him and said that it was all right. He wasn't accusing him of anything; he was just stating the fact. Still Woo Bin felt the necessity to explain. So he told him of how he bumped into Jae Kyung who was crying and he didn't know what to do so he brought her to Jandi. He conveniently left out all about the conversation they had with her.

…………………………………**..**

Ji Hoo didn't realize how much what he saw bothered him until he heard the explanation and inwardly felt slightly better. He indeed is very clumsy when it comes to communication and relationship. He is a very awkward man.

His white Mini Cooper stopped in front of Woo Bin's office tower. Before he got off, he held Ji Hoo's shoulder so that his friend would look at him.

"So?"

Ji Hoo sighed. When Woo Bin wants answer he will get it. "I'm feeling like a fool now wishing for something that I might never have. Apparently I haven't learned my lesson yet."

Then it was Woo Bin who sighed. "We WILL have lunch on Wednesday. You hear me?"

"Bossy."

"I **WILL** pick you up." He closed the door.

Ji Hoo drove off without answering his friend, knowing full well whatever his opinion is will not be heard anyway. Woo Bin gets this way once in a while; most of the time was when Ji Hoo's psychological condition worries him.

Sometimes he thinks that Woo Bin is like the parent he never had. Although he felt bad to make his friends so worried for him and it absolutely annoyed that they sometimes treated him like some mental patient but deep down he appreciates his friends' love and attention for him. He is not and will not blame anyone for his background after all nobody has perfect family and life story. He has accepted his a long time ago.

…………………………………**..**


	37. 36 : of One Chance in A Lifetime

**Note: **Hello! I'm terribly sorry for the long absence. I've been swamped with works *lie* LOL in reality I was quite stuck and almost forgot about this story :p Determined not to let this story go, I forced myself to sit and read the story from the beginning again and let Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung forced me to write their ending I hope you all like this chapter! This particular chapter has always been in my head, this just has to happen! Now that it is finally crafted into the story, I can get a good night sleep enjoy!

…**..**

**Chapter Thirty Six : of One Chance in A Lifetime**

BGM: 바보처럼 "Fool" by 2PM (OST of Personal Taste)

…**..**

Ha Jae Kyung has been staring at her ceiling for hours now. Sleep evaded her this night. She stared at her fingernails. They are ugly. She has a bad habit of biting her nails when something is bothering her mind and oh… how she has been bothered for the last 10 hours by a particular man.

She huffed and sighed… then continued her staring contest with the ceiling. She wasn't really thinking, in fact, she was not thinking at all. Her brain had done enough thinking her head felt hot and her heart had done too much feeling. Currently she just lay on her bed blinking away the minutes.

In her hands were the two rings she bought years ago when she was engaged to Junpyo. In her mind was him…

…**..**

The office phone rang twice before he picked it up. "Dr. Yoon, Mr. So is here to see you." He replied that he'd be out in a second and thanked his secretary.

Yoon Ji Hoo stared at his phone for a second because he was sure that his lunch appointment was supposed to be with Woo Bin and not Yi Jeong. Maybe he needed something? He took off his white suit and replaced it with his brown jacket.

"Hyung." Yi Jeong who stood near the reception desk greeted him with his usual bad boy smile. "Sorry I asked Woo Bin to back off because this lunch is my treat." Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow in bewilderment but his best friend only smirked, threw his arm around his shoulder and began dragging him to the elevator.

Yi Jeong took him to his Tea House, with a 'closed' signage hanging. "You closed your Tea House today?" Ji Hoo asked because it was weekday and business hour. His friend smiled and answered cheerfully that he closed the Tea House just for this lunch with him, which only caused him to raise his eyebrow again.

"Here, try this. I asked Ga Eul yang to make this for us." Yi Jeong put a plate of grilled Sea Bass with Miso-Mustard Sauce served with mashed potatoes and a glass of white wine.

"Fancy." Ji Hoo commented after seeing the bottle of Felton Road Chardonnay 1998. Yi Jeong merely raised his wine glass for a toast and said, "Only the best for my brother."

Ji Hoo tried the fish and was absolutely surprised that it tasted wonderful. It must have showed on his face that he loved the fish because Yi Jeong said, "I told Ga Eul you love fish and she prepared all this, she even chose the wine herself. Isn't she an amazing woman?" Ji Hoo smiled at the obvious pride and boast in his friend's tone.

"That she is. Why wouldn't she be, since she obviously tamed you, the wild Casanova." Ji Hoo teased.

"A Casanova is never wild! I was smooth." Yi Jeong answered indignantly. They ate the delicious lunch and talked about many things but mainly Yi Jeong's plan for marriage after he met Ga Eul's parents for official proposal.

…**..**

"So why is it Woo Bin agreed to let today be yours? I never know him to be so agreeable especially when he wants to have one of his Special Lunches." Ji Hoo took a sip of his wine and stared at Yi Jeong casually. Whenever Woo Bin has something to say, he would take them / one of them out for 'lunch' where they all have to sit and listen to his piece of mind. Over time they all named it as 'Woo Bin's Special Lunch'.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Because I told him to trust me this time and stop being a mother hen for once." Ji Hoo laughed at the term and raised his glass for another toast. "Well said, hyung."

They were silent for a few minutes, lost in their own respective thoughts, before Yi Jeong finally put down his glass, took something out of his pocket and put it in front of Ji Hoo.

"For you."

Ji Hoo eyed the crafted clay on the table. They were obviously old and crudely made, unlike Yi Jeong's usual perfect handiwork. Two pieces of puzzle, each tied with old beaten brown leather. He took them and examined the pieces. Each has a Han character crafted into it but it seemed incomplete.

"Morning… and meeting?" he looked up at Yi Jeong, not understanding what they supposed to mean.

"It's a Japanese term," he answered with a small wishful smile. Yi Jeong took the pieces from Ji Hoo's hand and set them on the table. "The complete set is in my private studio. These two pieces are taken apart long time ago. I have the one with the word 'meeting' and Eun Jae held the other one. I asked it back from her when I decided to finally let my past go. These are precious to me…"

Yi Jeong stroked the clay gently and drew an invisible Han character beside each of the pieces, "here and here are where the pieces with the word 'one' crafted in them belong. Together they read 'Ichigo Ichie'… it's a popular term in Japanese team ceremony."

Yi Jeong was silent for a moment and Ji Hoo waited patiently for the meaning behind all this. He took a deep breath and looked out at the Tea House's glass pane.

"Ichigo Ichie means one chance in a lifetime."

"I loved Eun Jae long time ago, I'm sure you remember, but I lost her because of my own cowardice. Ga Eul yang made sure I faced that fact. She can be very mean when she wants to be. But I'm grateful for her, because I learned my lesson well."

Yi Jeong suddenly looked deep into Ji Hoo's eyes. "Eun Jae is Jan Di for you, Hyung."

"You lost your one chance with her. Your Ichigo Ichie, when you decided to fly to Paris for Seo Hyun unnie and everything in life is Ichigo Ichie. If you missed it, you lost it forever. The second and third chance will never be the same as the first one, but doesn't mean that they are less than the first. Because I swear that Ga Eul yang is the best thing that ever happened to me and I would gladly lost another Ichigo Ichie with Eun Jae, went through the pain and tears if it means I get to meet and be with Ga Eul in the end."

"What are you trying to say, really?" Ji Hoo cut in crudely.

"Don't be mad, hyung… What I'm trying to say is that, every chance given, every person in our lives comes with an Ichigo Ichie. Every opportunity, every meeting is different and cannot be compared with one another. They all come in different time, situation and chance.

As a friend, as a brother, I'm sharing to you what I learned and what I gained because I took the scary step of opening my heart again… Ji Hoo yah, will you not let your feeling for Gum Jandi go? Let the past be the past because Jae Kyung too came into your life with an Ichigo Ichie, like Jandi did years ago.

Question is… what will you do with it? You must decide soon… this is your Ichigo Ichie with her, will you risk it?"

…**..**

That night, Yoon Ji Hoo sat alone at his house porch accompanied by the bottle of wine Yi Jeong gave him. In his hands were the puzzle pieces Yi Jeong gave him. In his mind was her…

…**..**


	38. 37 : of The Matters of Hearts

**Chapter Thirty Seven: of The Matters of Hearts**

BGM: You and Me by Olivia Ong

…**..**

The weather was beautiful that morning so Jae Kyung opted to have her breakfast in the outdoor terrace garden that was commissioned and custom built within the two-floor penthouse apartment just for her. It was not a very big terrace but cozy enough to hold a round white garden table with four chairs and fair space for various trees and flowers to grow.

Her mother found her standing in middle of the garden under the morning sun nursing a cup of green tea. "Not having your usual coffee?" she teased her only daughter. Jae Kyung turned and joined her Mother for breakfast at the garden table.

"You look calmer. So you have decided on whatever problem you're thinking about?" Jae Kyung looked at her Mother with clearly surprise expression.

"You don't really think that I haven't notice how you've been pacing around the house for the last week right? Not eating, barely sleeping…" Her Mother rolled her eyes at her daughter's reaction.

Looking sheepish, Jae Kyung munched on the muffin slowly. "Sorry… Mom. Didn't mean to worry you."

"It is my job to worry for you. Just don't forget that I'm here if you want to talk, ok?"

Having said what she has to say, her Mother left her to finish the breakfast. Jae Kyung prepared her heart for what she has finally decided to do. She has spent the last four days thinking, analyzing, and imagining all kind of outcomes and possibilities. She had stared at her phone for countless hours waiting if he would call or even text her. She had typed and erased countless messages; had almost called him five times but in the end lost her guts.

So Ha Jae Kyung finally decided that if she spent another minute thinking she'd really gone out of her mind. After all no amount of thinking and analyzing can predict the matters of the hearts.

…**..**

The weather was beautiful that morning so Yoon Ji Hoo decided to park his white Mini Cooper further down the area and walked to the Hospital. He stopped by the nearby coffee house and got his usual order. The sunglasses he wore hid the dark circles he developed from the last few days of sleepless nights.

He had spent days pondering on what Yi Jeong said, thinking and trying to understand his own heart. What is it that he really wants? He had typed and erased countless of messages for her. His finger had scrolled to her name so many times he couldn't remember anymore.

Yoon Ji Hoo woke up this morning truly and deeply missing her smile and laughter. So he finally decided that if he spent another moment thinking, he'd lost his mind. No more thinking, after all no amount of thinking can help him understands the matters of the hearts.

It was barely 8AM when he arrived in the Hospital; he walked straight to his office with polite nods to the staff that saw him. Ji Hoo sat down and took out his phone. Biting his lower lip he scrolled once again to the familiar name, his finger has memorized how many scrolls needed to reach to her name. Just as he was about to punch the 'call' button there was a knock on his door.

Annoyed, he was about to dismiss whoever it was out there but the door opened before he could do so. What he saw made him dropped his phone and ran to the door. Gum Jandi stood there with tears streak face and two swollen red eyes. She must have been crying the whole night.

"Jandi! What is wrong?" Ji Hoo automatically reached for her and gently wiped the tears on her face. She crumbled under his care and began to cry silently. At lost, Ji Hoo could only wrapped his arms around her like he always did and lent his shoulders for comfort.

…**..**

Ha Jae Kyung walked down the road to the hospital and saw the coffee shop Ji Hoo frequently visited. She decided to stop and bought coffee for him. On second thought she added various breakfast food in case he hasn't eaten yet. Her heart was beating like crazy, the closer she got to the hospital the more nervous she got. Walking passed the lobby area she took a deep breath and tried her best to compose herself before punching the elevator button to his office floor.

…**..**

"You had a fight with Junpyo?" Ji Hoo guided Jandi to sit on his sofa and handed her a box of tissue. She didn't answer only visibly trying to control her emotion and blew her nose.

"I'm sorry I came to you…"

"That's ok. You know my door is always open for you." He smiled at her softly.

She blew her nose again and sighed loudly. "It was not Junpyo. It was his mother, the evil queen… I'm sorry, it is not even something big, I think I'm just having a mood swing. This is terrible."

"Jandi? Mood swing? Somehow these two words don't belong together, don't you think?"

"Yah!" she threw the dirty tissue at him. Ji Hoo chuckled and threw the tissue to the garbage can. "That's the energy. Jandi Power." She harrumphed and crossed her arms, irritated at his tease. Ji Hoo merely laughed at her annoyed face, years of comforting her, he knew just what to do and say to make her laughs or cries.

…**..**

Jae Kyung walked down the hallway to his office and found the door to be opened. She heard sound of people talking and his laughter so she stepped into the opened door… and suddenly forgot all the things she wanted to say. The only thing she felt was her heartbeat, so painful and how her chest seemed to tighten and squeeze terribly that she couldn't breathe.

Ji Hoo was laughing at Jandi. She was obviously crying about something. He reached over and wiped the tears from her eyes gently saying that she looked absolutely terrible when crying so she must smile.

The coffee cups slipped from her fingers unnoticed. They fall and made a mess all over his wood-floored office. The two people on the sofa turned to the commotion at the door, although she wasn't sure how his expression was because tears were covering her vision. She couldn't see anything beyond the blurry tears. She blinked and they fall. The vision cleared and the first thing she saw was Ji Hoo's hand that was holding Jandi's.

…**..**

"Jae Kyung…" Jandi called out clearly surprised to see her best friend. Seeing her tears, she immediately realized what Jae Kyung was thinking seeing them together. She quickly took her hand from Ji Hoo's hold and stood up ready to explain for Jae Kyung was obviously misunderstanding the whole situation.

But before she could say another word, Jae Kyung turned around and fled the room leaving them stunned. Jandi turned to Ji Hoo who was not giving any outward reaction at all, "Sunbae! What are you doing here? Go after her!"

Ji Hoo slowly closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh. He covered his face tiredly; feeling frustrated and his early determination dissolving so quickly like the sands seeping away from fingers.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae!"

"But I don't want to!"

Jandi was taken aback at the harsh reply from the usually quiet and even tempered man. Ji Hoo never even once raised his voice at her and he seemed to catch himself too because he quickly apologized for taking out his frustration at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you Jandi… I'm just tired with all these situations… Lately nothing seems to be ok. We… I don't know what is she thinking and what's worse, I don't know what I'm thinking most of the time." He huffed and leaned back tiredly.

"I'm sorry, Jandi… you are having your own problem and I was supposed to listen to you."

"What are you talking about Sunbae! You have been listening to me and my problems for years. It's ok, for once let me be the shoulder for you to lean on to."

Ji Hoo opened his eyes and stared at Jandi with his usual poker face.

"Aren't you a bit too short for me to lean on to?"

"Yah! I'm serious!" Jandi glared dagger at Ji Hoo, who could still crack a joke.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae… you stubborn mule! Will you not listen to me for once? Must you always be so stubborn in everything and you dare calling Grandfather 'stubborn'?"

This time it was Ji Hoo who was taken aback because Jandi never even once lectured him. This lecturing tone is reserved and used the most for her beloved Pabo, Junpyo. Jandi knelt on the wooden floor and took his hands in her smaller ones.

"Sunbae… you know that you are in love with Jae Kyung right?" She looked at him disapprovingly. "You have always been so slow with your emotion and feeling." She added with a little smile.

"Sunbae… no, Ji Hoo. You can now stop being my fire fighter. You are officially fired." Ji Hoo blinked once and stared at her as if she had lost her head that she just had to laugh. She chuckled and got up to sit by his side still holding his hands.

"Ji Hoo… I now have Junpyo. I love you very much. You are special to me. No, you are special to us. There is this position here in my heart reserved only for you…

In you, I have found a friend, a brother, and a soul mate. But I think it is time for you to find yours too… don't you think?"

Jandi sighed and squeezed his hands. "You have got to walk away and leave me. Go and find your own happiness. You have fulfilled your promise long time ago… in fact you have done more than what you promised me.

You are not throwing me away… so don't think that you are.

You don't have to worry about me anymore… because now I have Junpyo to do that… Ji Hoo, my fire fighter, go find your own happiness."

…**..**

Yoon Ji Hoo was silent for a few seconds, letting her words sank into his brain … and heart. Let her go?

Jandi released his hands and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. "Sunbae. Tell me, what is Jae Kyung to you?"

Ji Hoo's two marble eyes bored deep into hers. Although she could never stand looking at those pools of eyes for long, this time she forced herself to stay still because it seemed to be an epiphany moment for him.

"… She is like the sun to me… my world seems to be brighter and a better place when she's around…"

Jandi hit the side of his head not to lightly. "Idiot! It means you are in love!"

"Ow…"

"Yoon Ji Hoo…"

He stopped rubbing the side of his head and looked at Jandi again.

"You are fired."

They looked at each other for a long time before smiling and hugging each other tightly.

"Now go, find your sun."

"You still owe me the story of evil queen latest escapade." And he felt her nod in his embrace. She began to feel more like a sister he has to protect… and somehow not having her is all right.

…**..**

Yoon Ji Hoo felt lighter as he stood up, grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door. The last thing he heard was Jandi picking up the phone and said, "Junpyo, yah! You pabo!" He chuckled and felt his heart soared higher with every step he took. Finally closing the door of his past.

…**..**

"Junpyo, yah! You pabo!" Jandi yelled and pouted over the phone at her boyfriend. The tears came back. She is definitely going to miss his calming presence.

"I need a new fire fighter…"

…**..**


	39. 38 : of Running and Fighting

**Chapter Thirty Eight:**

BGM: Kissing by Bliss

…

Ha Jae Kyung has never run that much in life before… in fact she has never been one to run. She preferred to face things no matter how difficult and hurtful things are but lately, she realized especially after meeting and knowing this one particular chestnut-hair doctor… she kept on running whenever things went wrong and truth be told, she doesn't like this side of her! Yet she couldn't muster enough courage when it comes to him…

It could be that her heart knew how easy it is for him to make her happy or break her apart with just one simple word. It could be that she really doesn't want to face the reality that the one time she chose to open her heart again, it has to be yet another man that chooses Gum Jan Di over her.

… so she ran.

…

Yoon Ji Hoo has never fight for something so bad in his life before… in fact he has never been much of a fighter at all. He preferred not to force his wishes to people around him. Most of the time he would choose to step back, to stop, to walk away if it means he could make someone else happy. He chose to leave Seo Hyun when he realized that she could never find a partner in the 18-year-old him. He chose to back off when it was Jun Pyo that Jan Di chose no matter how much his heart yearned for her. Even the relationship he now has with Grandfather was solely because of Jan Di who meddled and threw the two stubborn men to be literally under one roof.

But for her… for Ha Jae Kyung, he has done so many things that he has never even thought he could do or ever do for Jan Di. She who has brought much laughter into his days, she who so easily fills his heart with gladness and makes things better.

… so this time he fight.

…

Yoon Ji Hoo pocketed his phone in frustration. Of course she wouldn't pick up his call. And of course out of all days, she has to come and saw him holding hands with Jan Di. He stood at the hospital vast garden and contemplated whether to turn left or right. His instinct told him to turn away further to the right and traced the path to the garden where he had taken her for ice cream twice.

He ran and had never felt happier when his eyes caught her standing under the tree near the ice cream parlor's chairs. His eyes quickly noticed how her hands were massaging her knees and he ran faster.

"Jae Kyung! Are your knees hurting again? You know, you are not supposed to run that much yet…" he quickly knelt and tried to check her knees but Jae Kyung stepped back quickly. Ji Hoo looked up to tell her to stand still but couldn't because his eyes suddenly locked with hers. Her usually warm eyes that crinkled at the corners because of laughter were puffy with tears and they shone with hurt. She stepped back again and her back hit the tree, "Don't touch me."

Ha Jae Kyung was so shocked when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and knelt in front of her. She had stopped for a while when her knees started to throb. When he reached out obviously to check her knees, she did the only thing she could think of, she backed away and truly not wishing him to touch her at all. Not wanting any of his kindness again.

"Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be with her?"

"Jae Kyung, I…" Ji Hoo quickly stood and reached out his hand but she pressed further to the tree wishing for it to open up and swallow her whole.

"NO!"

More tears fall and her lips trembled as she spoke and couldn't control what was said. Things that she had hidden so well and kept inside carefully now rear out its entire ugly heads.

"Your heart is still with her… I'm sure when she called you, you wouldn't hesitate even one second to run back to her! You have loved her since your high school days, what makes today any different than the days back then?"

Jae Kyung couldn't stop her mouth from talking, she didn't mean for him to hear any of those words because they hurt too much. She saw Ji Hoo shaking his head but she was too emotional to think straight. She is so agitated that she was totally rambling and trying hard not to let more tears fall. She hates looking weak. She is strong. She has to be strong!

Ji Hoo couldn't watch or listen anymore. All her words rang so loud and pierced right to his heart but what hurt him the most is her expression on trying to look strong and holding back while more tears kept on falling. He tried to calm her and shaking his head in denial of her words but she wouldn't listen so he did the only thing he could think of in the situation.

Jae Kyung felt his strong hands pulled her and something crashed into her rambling lips. Shock as she was silenced forcefully, her eyes bulged in surprise, Yoon Ji Hoo, the man who has been occupying her mind days and nights is now kissing her. Hard. His lips pressed hard on hers, his hands held hers tightly so she couldn't move. Her brain went blank in a split of second. Her eyes bulged in shock but not really seeing anything.

Ji Hoo loosened his hold and gazed deep into her eyes. His thumb caressed her wet lower lip. "You really are too loud sometimes…" and then he bent down to taste those rosy and warm lips again.

Jae Kyung didn't have time to react or even digest what he said when he bent down to kiss her again. Slow and gentle this time… so gentle that it brought tears to her eyes. She finally closed her eyes and resigned as she realized that she is slowly began to kiss him back. His warm hands brushed her hair lovingly and his body molded with her so perfectly.

Ji Hoo pressed his body to her tightly, held his precious sunshine in his arms and don't want to ever let her go even if someone holding a gun to his head at that moment. He felt her knees gave out and he supported her more as he kissed her senseless. Only when he couldn't hold it anymore he let her go for a breath of air. She was shaking in his arms and he kissed her once more so softly and gently on the lips. He guided her to sit on one of the chairs as he knelt in front of her, looking up at her earnestly.

"Jae Kyung, listen to me… I did love her. I had loved Jan Di a lot and with all of my heart that I thought I had none left. But she never did see me… and it was years ago. The wounds had healed a long time ago but the scar will never leave. It will always be here, a part of me…"

Ji Hoo's cupped her face lovingly and continued, "Like your scar for Jun Pyo, it will stay with you and be a part of you but it was way back then, years ago in Shinwa High when we loved so deeply and gotten hurt…"

Her heart is beating so hard as she stared at his pleading eyes unblinkingly. There were tears in his warm brown eyes. He is pouring his heart out and pleading for her to listen.

"After years of it… I supposed… I just wanted someone… to want me. Someone who wouldn't take for granted what I offer. Someone who would stay by my side for years to come…"

"Ji Hoo…" she whispered but he silenced her with his finger.

"No. This time, listen to me…" he looked away, took a deep breath before looking so deep into her and tried to make her see and understand, "You… are my sunshine. Before you came into my life, I never thought I'd ever again feel anything. But this feeling you make me feel is so strong and consuming. I want you. I want you in my life. I want you by my side. I want you to make me laugh. I even want you to tickle me awake every morning…

So please… please don't say goodbye. Please don't run away from me ever again… and don't say that you… don't want… me."

Yoon Ji Hoo released his breath and bowed his head. He had told her all of his yearnings and desires. He had went against his usual way of holding things inside… all that is now… is to wait for her answer and his heart hammered like crazy.

Ha Jae Kyung is crying silently watching the man she loves bowing his head down with shoulders shaking. She felt his tears on her hands that he was holding. He was crying and it hurts her heart. Jae Kyung lowered her head and kissed his head then cheek then shoulder.

"I want you…" she whispered. She heard him gasped softly.

"I love you…" she whispered again softly in his ear.

Jae Kyung slid down from her chair and into his waiting arms. They knelt together in each other's embrace. His strong arms crushed her into him and after a moment that felt like an eternity she heard him whispered softly back at her.

"and I love you… my sunshine."


	40. 39 : of His and Her Ending

**Chapter Thirty Nine : of His And Her Ending**

BGM: Stranger by Chris August

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaseee..."

"No."

He turned his back and determinedly ignored the cute pout that surely was on her face along with that sweet voice and big brown eyes. She knew that always undo him and made him agreed to whatever she asked for even if he disagreed previously. She knew it and using it now even when she has promised not to use this trick on him.

Ji Hoo sighed and rubbed his temple. "Ok, how low?"

Jae Kyung grinned triumphantly and softly touched his lower back to answer his question. His eyes balked as he felt her finger position on his lower back and she felt him tensed. So before he could speak out his disapproval, she launched her final attack.

"Ji Hoo..." She tugged at the corner of his shirt. He sighed and felt the beginning of his determination crumbling. He was never going to win! In fact why did he even try knowing that it was going to be a lost cause.

"Ha Jae Kyung..." He growled her full name, sign of his frustration rising... She has learned his habits by now but she was determined to win! Putting on her best pitiful face and pout, she stood in front of him and threw him a hesitant and slightly disappointed smile (just slightly is the key). She knew if she were to win, this has to be the last weapon.

Yoon Ji Hoo stared down at her with determination for one full minute when his grandfather's voice floated in from outside, "Give it up, son, you know you are not winning this one." He turned his glare to the slightly open door as if his grandfather can see his betrayed expression. Annoyed, he finally closed his eyes in defeat.

Jae Kyung immediately whooped and hugged him with full vigor, "Oh! Thank you! Thank you! I promise you won't regret this!" She kissed him lightly on the lips and grinned widely at him. He ruffled her hair and slowly smiled back for her smile has always been the source of his happiness.

Ji Hoo pulled her into a hug and muttered, "I wondered why I even begin to think that I could win this talk." Her beautiful laughter answered his grumbling and it soothed his heart more than anything in the world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He said yes?"

Jae Kyung, Jandi and Ga Eul were sitting on The Tea House for their usual weekend girls-only time. She grinned at her friends and nodded happily. There were papers scattered on the table they shared, the top sheet has a drawing of a beautiful backless short cocktail dress in soft yellow canary color.

"Wow, I was sure he would said no and forbid you wearing this." Ga Eul whistled and grinned conspiringly at her, because Yi Jeong didn't mind the dress and she would really like to wear an identical dress as they walk Jandi down the aisle next month. "Did you show him the sketch?"

"You think? Of course not! A girl must know how to win the domestic wars." Jae Kyung raised her eyebrow and winked at her two friends.

"Are you really sure he doesn't mind you wearing such an open dress? I don't want him coming at Junpyo's door with threats; you know how reserve he is about showing skins. To be exact, YOUR skin." Jandi rolled her eyes teasingly.

Jae Kyung and Ji Hoo have been together for 5 months now and everyone knows how he reacted every time Jae Kyung showed up with something too short or too open for his taste. He would either took off his jacket or whatever he has on to cover her while she rolled her eyes at him or to the extreme, he once dragged her to immediately buy new clothes. Of course, she has managed to loosen him up a bit and quickly learned how to calm his jealousy if any man were checking her out (read: stare at her). But she is on a secret mission at this moment, there was something that Jae Kyung wanted out of her boyfriend and she was keeping her scheme to herself.

"Don't we all have our men wrapped around our little fingers?" Ga Eul grinned and raised her cup for a toast. Jandi looked scandalized at the idea but soon grinned back because she really couldn't agree more!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why did you say yes?" Ji Hoo looked at Yi Jeong accusingly. The four friends were having their own boys-only time too at The Tea House. The only difference was that they were sitting on the second floor balcony while the girls were on the ground floor porch. "Jae said you allowed Ga Eul to make that dress and they really want to wear the same dress for Jandi."

"He is always free about the things Ga Eul wears, don't you remember?" Woo Bin rolled his eyes.

"She is my country bumpkin and she is always too modest. I always love to see her dress up." Yi Jeong grinned innocently at him. Ji Hoo only glared in annoyance at his friend and sat back nursing his tea while the other three men laughed at his expense.

In all honesty, it was not that he is jealous of other men. He knew that Jae Kyung would not love another but him. Yes, he is a reserved man and has a streak of possessiveness in him but not this bad. Deep inside the real reason for his extreme cover-my-girlfriend-skin mission was because HE is deadly afraid of his own lack of self-control. The longer they were together, the more he fall in love with his girl and he really couldn't control himself when they were together.

He didn't want to betray the trust she has in him and especially her parents' trust. That's why Yoon Ji Hoo always took her home before 11PM and developed this crazy control over her wardrobe less he pounced and kissed her senseless and maybe some other things that he would rather keep to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a beautiful bright morning, it was spring, and it was the day of her wedding! Gum Jandi sat nervously while the make up artist put some finishing touch to her hair. She still cannot believe that the day they have been talking, planning and dreaming about finally came. Really, after so much they have gone through, Junpyo and herself would love to just get married in a small chapel out of town somewhere and be done with it. But of course being the heir of multi billion-dollar company, Junpyo did not have that option and she had to understand. So there she stood in her majestic flowing white silk gown, personally design by Vera Wang for her as the Cinderella of the century. She fingered the soft lace covered with crystal stones that was her veil solemnly, looked into the mirror and saw a woman she did not recognize.

Ga Eul took her best friend's hand and smiled encouragingly. "You look absolutely stunning, Jandi." Jae Kyung took her other hand and pat it softly, "Having cold feet?" She grinned at the beautiful bride.

"I don't think I can do this. I mean, he is son to this ... this, this..." Jandi flayed her arms in panic while trying to find the right words. But Jae Kyung caught her hands both and cut her words, "To this million dollar company? That you cannot even begun to imagine how much zero he has in his bank account?"

Jandi nodded weakly, looking down at her fingers that had begun to finger the flower crystal on her gown. Ga Eul caught her hands less she ruined the dress before she even walk in the altar. "Jandi, really, you have never care about his zeros and companies, that's why he loves you, that's why he chose you in the first place! So don't begin now." She took a deep breath as smiled gratefully at her friends for lend her the extra strength to find her footing at her big day.

There was a soft knock at the door and Ji Hoo's face pop in, "Are you guys ready? The place has begin to pack, we are starting soon." He saw Jandi sitting there in her long white flowing gown that seems to sparkle with every single move. He smiled and walked to her, "Wow. You look amazing. I think Junpyo might literally fall on his feet if he sees you." Gone were the pang he used to feel whenever he saw her, right now, Gum Jandi has really become like his own little sister.

His eyes shifted to her left and saw his girl for the first time and his smiled widened. Jae Kyung looked absolutely out of this world as she sat there in her soft yellow tube dress with her hair up pinned randomly with little crystal yellow flowers. His eyes shone with adoration and love as he looked at the beautiful woman. His woman.

"Earth to sunbae!" Jandi's amused voice cut his thought and he shook his head distractedly to clear his head. He smiled in chagrin, bowed gentlemanly and walked out after sending Jae Kyung one last adoring look. She smiled back gently at his disappearing back. He hasn't seen the real deal yet because she was sitting with her back to the wall and she couldn't wait to see if her plan would work or not.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Stranger, 'till I hear your laughter?  
Crazy, 'cause you're all I'm after.  
It's a pleasure… It was nice to have met you.  
… and I'll remember to never forget you._

Ha Jae Kyung stood there in front of the white closed doors waiting for the cue for them to begin the walk. Ga Eul seemed nervous too even though it was not her wedding day, she stood in front of her and kept on taking a deep breath. Jae Kyung stole a secret glance to Jandi behind her and threw her a small smile and a thumb up. Her face showed nothing but confidence while inside she was quivering like mad.

… and the double white doors opened… they heard the opening of music signaling Ga Eul to begin the walk down the aisle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Cause when I'm excited, I don't hide it _

_Just to let you know… I'm feeling you baby from bottom to the top_

_How could I not stop to say hello?_

The three of them stood beside Junpyo at the right sight of the altar as the piano played signaling the beginning of the ceremony and the double doors opened. Ji Hoo saw Yi Jeong's jaw dropped as he saw Ga Eul walked in. Woo Bin caught his eyes and both snickered, while Junpyo couldn't laugh because he was really too nervous. No one would deny that the famous F4 Casanova has totally lost his heart to his country bumpkin as his eyes stared openly at his girl. Ga Eul took one look at Yi Jeong's eyes and immediately looked at everywhere but him, too nervous to see and decipher the meaning behind his glowing eyes.

Ji Hoo grinned amusedly at his best friend but that was before his eyes caught Jae Kyung walking behind Ga Eul. He had seen her just now but she was sitting; now as she walked down the aisle toward him, he realized that the modest yellow dress wasn't that modest at all. The tube dress was covered with yellow crystals and the soft material was cut just above her knee in the front then flow gracefully behind her as it covered the floor, it accentuated her long legs and he couldn't stop his eyes to stare as she walked slowly. He heard Woo Bin whistled and Yi Jeong gasped. He distractedly shifted his eyes to look at Ga Eul who was turning around to stand at the left of the altar right across of them. His eyes caught a glimpse of her white back and he gasped as he quickly glanced back his attention at Jae Kyung who was nearing them. _That dress!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_So hello there, how are you, amazing?_

_It's nice to finally meet you._

_Been patiently waiting, been waiting just to see you, to tell you I dreamed you…_

_Now I found you so call off the search 'cause I found my stranger._

Ha Jae Kyung saw him looked at her with this tender and adoring look he always have whenever he looked at her but today she wanted to see something else. Something all together and her heart hammered as she walked slowly. She saw Yi Jeong's jaw dropped and Woo Bin whistled as Ga Eul turned to stand in her position and felt rather than saw his sudden intense gaze at her. She slowly looked at her handsome prince standing there in his magnificent white tux. She saw none of the other three men but him. His eyes were wide with apprehension and she knew that he has seen the back of Ga Eul's dress. He knew that they wore the same design, she told him that. She bit her lower lip and took a deep breath as she launched her final attack to get what she wanted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Stranger, 'till they call your name._

_It's amazing. It's such a simple thing._

_I see you walking, don't you walk too far._

_I may be nervous but I wanna where you are._

'_Cause when I'm excited, I don't hide it _

_Just to let you know… I'm feeling you baby from bottom to the top_

_How could I not stop to say hello?_

Ji Hoo's jaw literally dropped as understanding dawned on him that what Ga Eul wore was exactly the same as Jae Kyung. He watched and waited with apprehension as she walked toward him. He saw her bit her lower lip as her habit whenever she was nervous, she took a deep breath and slowly looked at him. He saw her eyes scanned him from his shoes slowly up until her brown eyes caught his straight in the eyes; there was something there that he has never seen before. Then as if that was not enough, she licked her red lips tantalizingly slow and threw him a sultry smile before she turned around to stand at her position so that her back was exposed in full glory for him to see.

The modest cut in the front actually flowed so low in the back that it reached almost to her lower waist. The crystals were scattered beautifully all along the line and formed flowers at her lower back where the yellow material flowed gracefully to the floor. Her hair was intentionally pulled up to show off more of her white neck and smooth creamy white back to complete the innocent yet sexy dress look. Ji Hoo staggered as his eyes feasted at the open back as she slowly turned around to stand across of him on the altar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_So hello there, how are you, amazing?_

_It's nice to finally meet you._

_Been patiently waiting, been waiting just to see you, to tell you I dreamed you…_

_Now I found you so call off the search 'cause I found my stranger._

Ha Jae Kyung turned around and looked up to his smoldering eyes and saw what she wanted. She blushed slightly at his intense stare but her heart fluttered like mad. He has always been a perfect gentleman, never crossed any line and treated her with respect and care like she was made of glass. She wanted to see the look that Junpyo and Yi Jeong had sometimes when they thought no one was watching and so she crafted this little dress.

Yoon Ji Hoo looked at her with unguarded face; in fact he couldn't school his expression even if he wanted to after that little show. His clear brown eyes for once were dark and intense as he openly stared at his beautiful girlfriend, his woman, and wanting nothing more but walked across and hid her in his pocket knowing that all the men in the room had seen what he saw as she walked in. He was so lost at the vision in front of him that he totally missed Jandi's entrance and barely caught Junpyo as he literally fall on his feet just like he had predicted as he looked at the woman of his dream walked in.

Jae Kyung released the breath she had hold all the while his eyes on her as he helped to support Junpyo to gain his bearing as the beautiful bride walked in. Her heart fluttered and she felt warm all over she must be blushing like mad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Strangest thing that I ever did feel,_

_I had to make you smile just to prove it's real,_

_It was the lack of the starting tension_

_So if you're feeling the symptoms today all you got to do is say…_

His lips crashed into hers as he backed her to the wall behind the building. They were walking to the open garden where the party will be held after the beautiful matrimony when he suddenly caught her wrist and stole her away from the crowd. Her toes curled as he licked her lip and invaded her mouth. He has never been this openly passionate to her and as much as it terrified her it also excited her. His large warm hands stroked her open back and settle at her nape while the other one wound possessively around her little waist. He pressed her to the wall like he wanted to devour her and she has never been more happier to see this side of her usual compose and calm boyfriend. They broke the kiss when the need for air was not to be ignored any longer. He softly trailed kisses down her jaw and neck; she shivered and almost missed his question because his kisses were so distracting.

"What?" She gasped as he kissed particular spot on her neck.

"I asked why?" Ji Hoo's voice husky, as he looked deep into her eyes and asked her again. She looked so adorable with face flushed and lips swollen from his kisses. He was burning with desire and mad for loosing control.

Jae Kyung played with the collar of his tux and answered softly. "Because I want to see the look in your eyes…"

"What look?" He was confused as hell. She wore this open dress in front of him and so many other men to see a look in his face? Did she want him to be more jealous than he already is?

"This look…" her fingers left his collars and began to trace his face from temple to his nose, his lips, his jaw… he captured her fingers before they drove him crazy.

"This look in your eyes… when your clear eyes turned stormy and dark like just now. This look in your face like you want to eat me alive and…" she never finished her sentence when his lips kissed her again. This time she responded as passionately.

"Don't treat me like I'm a glass… I want to feel all of you…"

Jae Kyung's eyes glittered under the sun as she looked at him with love and passion. His breath caught and he felt the laughter bubbling inside of him. He chuckled and laughed at the silly situation. His girlfriend decided to wear such a sexy dress just to see him lost composure while all this time all he did was trying his best to control his passion for her. Ji Hoo laughed so hard while hugging her.

"Are you laughing at me?" She crossed her arms pretended to be angry; although really she loved it when he laughed so openly because it was rare. Still laughing, he lifted her up and twirled her around as he smiled widely at her lovely face. "No. I was laughing at myself." Something glittering on her neck caught her attention as the sunlight reflected on it. He put her down and curiously touched her necklace. His eyes widened in surprise and more than pleased seeing the ring on her neck.

"You just realized that I'm wearing this?" She teased him.

Ji Hoo gently stroked his mother's golden ring that was hanging on her neck. He had given it to her a month ago and asked her to wear it when she was sure of him. She had wanted to smack him for not asking her hand directly but decided to control her emotion and created this little scheme.

"When you wear a dress such as this, no man would ever notice what necklace you wear." He grumbled good-naturedly. He bent to kiss her lightly on the lips and whispered in her ear, "Don't you think you're suppose to wear this ON your finger?"

She smiled and teased back, "Aren't YOU supposed to put this on my finger?"

Ji Hoo gently touched his temple with hers and whispered, "I will love you like I have never been hurt. I will live for you like today is the last day to live. I will not hesitate anymore and I will fear no more… I have loved you while you were sleeping and I will continue to love you for the rest of your days if you would let me… Ha Jae Kyung, will you be my wife?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoon Ji Hoo and Ha Jae Kyung went missing for 15 minutes; they almost missed the toast where he supposed to do the best man speech. They were back in the party walking hand in hand with wide content smiles on their faces. If anyone noticed their slightly disheveled hair, no one said anything. He took up the champagne glass and begun the speech, his hand around her shoulder so most of her open back was covered. She held her champagne glass as her other hand went up to wound fingers with his hand on her shoulder, a golden ring glittering on her finger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_So hello there, how are you, amazing?_

_It's nice to finally meet you._

_Been patiently waiting, been waiting just to see you, to tell you I dreamed you…_

_Now I found you so call off the search 'cause I found my stranger._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** Finally the story reached its ending. I'm sorry for the long wait for the last chapter, I truly was lost on how it should end. I wanted to show more of the Ji Hoo's character I have in my mind. That really he is just a man, despite his aloofness and calm composure *grin* so I just had to whip up something to show that he truly is in love with his Ha Jae Kyung.

I didn't want to write a song fic in the beginning but I ran across this song and it was like a light bulb went flaring in my head, this song is their song! They were really like strangers in the beginning so I just had to use this song.

I hope this story ending has the right build up from the slow and antagonizing opening as we explored each character's depth. I love the interpretation I have on Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung, I hope you guys have had as much fun reading as I am writing it.


End file.
